Valkyria Chronicles: Mortar Headd Chronicles
by GetterDragonRagnarokSamurai
Summary: A totally spontaneous idea I had. In an alternate Europa, wars are not fought with infantry and tanks, but with air vehicles, and the humanoid weapons known as Mortar Headds on the ground. Many things are different, but many things are the same. The Empire still wishes to invade Gallia... But Squad 7, led by Welkin Gunther and his Mortar Headd Edelweiss will beat them back!
1. Chapter 1: The Fall of Bruhl

**Greetings, all! GetterDragonRagnarokSamurai here, writing what's probably my least creative and at the same time most spontaneous fanfic in years. This is a minor crossover between Five Star Stories and VC-mainly using the name of the series' mechs and concepts taken from that series concerning the construction of said mechs.**

**I know there are plenty out there that think VC and mechs don't mix, but I hope you'll enjoy this anyway.  
**

* * *

**Valkyria Chronicles: Mortar Headd Chronicles**

**By GetterDragonRagnarokSamurai**

It is EC 1935, in a Europa that is different, and yet very much the same.

Toward the West still lies the Atlantic Federation. To the East still lies the East Europan Imperial Alliance. And between their feet, but far from beneath their notice, still stands the Principality of Gallia, with its rich Ragnite reserves.

In this tale, the three nations make use of large humanoid combat machines called Mortar Headds. First created at the advent of the 20th century EC, these revolutionized the face of warfare throughout Europa, and technology soon evolved to accommodate their place on the battlefield. Infantry gave way to Headdliners, pilots of the Mortar Headds. Ground troops now had protection from the ever-present aerial bombardment that all sides employed until the advent of the Empire's first Mortar Headds.

With armored ground support becoming more common with each passing year, especially once the First Europan War got into full swing, several important men and engineers took to mass-producing them. Thus began the divide in Mortar Headd hierarchy. Ordinary footsoldiers were given standardized machines. Divided by class—Scout, Shocktrooper, Artillery, Sniper, and Supply. And standing head-and-shoulders above them all—sometimes literally—combining features from all the basic classes, with higher performance capabilities, armor, are Commander-Class Headds. These are the true works of art, the pride of every Europan power fielding them.

Every Commander-Class Headd is unique. They are engineered personally by the design of the commander promoted into their pilot seat, and created to represent the absolute most capable weapons in their nation's arsenal.

Alternately, assuming the Headd outlives its controller, it can be passed on in their will to ensure the creators' legacy lives on, and they will be suitably updated as time goes by if allowed. In all cases, a Commander's Headd is considered to be something truly amazing and unique, meticulously cared for by all who own it and all appointed by its owner to maintain it. Those Headdliners who rise to higher ranks get progressively more advanced weapons, and it is considered a severe breach of honor for the military to reappropriate a Commander-Class Mortar Headd. Not to say it doesn't happen, but such incidents tend to be highly publicized if done haphazardly.

The Empire, being the pioneers of Mortar Headd technology, prove to have the most superior armor, and Commander-class Headds which far outclass their contemporaries, being that they are on the cutting edge of all Mortar Headd development. Gallia, on the other hand, is struggling to find new innovations for their Commander-Class Headds to stand up to everything around them while at the same time training all their citizens in combat vehicle operation, including Mortar Headds, as part of their doctrine of "armed neutrality." There is a considerable gap within Gallia itself in the quality of the combat vehicles—especially the Headds—afforded to their militia, and that afforded to their regular army. All Militia Headds issued are last-generation models from the tail end of First Europan War.

And on the lowest end of Headd technology sits the Atlantic Federation, which compensates with much more useful support vehicles and aerial bombers that absolutely devastate Imperial Mortar Headd forces. As such, the Empire devised anti-air-equipped MHs(as giving the humanoid form of the Mortar Headd a flight capability is something considered patently impossible at this time) to shoot down their formidable and deadly bombers. Additionally, though they lack in ground firepower, the Federation more than makes up for that with underhanded political prowess, able to subvert target nations behind the bullets, rather than the Empire's historic reliance on said bullets to ensure cooperation.

At present, the First Europan War has ended, but a second one followed hot on its heels, as no formal peace agreement was reached. Border conflicts between the Federation and Empire once again grew into all-out war, and this time the Empire set its sights on Gallia outright rather than the conflict between it and its opposite number merely spilling over as it previously had. Attempting to claim Gallia's rich Ragnite reserves to power its large and powerful Mortar Headd force, the Empire moves in from the Northeast, and the destiny of one Welkin Gunther and Alicia Melchiott will be set in motion as it always has.

**March 1935**

**Outside the Gallian border town of Bruhl**

The approaching invasion had put the citizens on high alert. All were evacuating, moving inland toward the Capital to avoid the devastation the Empire would bring. Whether by foot, car, or even carriage, the way to go was out. Except for one man who was going in instead.

Welkin Gunther looked at everything going by with mild curiosity, and at the Mortar Headds stationed on the side of the road, however few of them there were, and far between. Security was tight, all things considered. Not especially so—at least in comparison to something closer to the Capital—but still notable. It certainly wasn't like this when he was last here. Boy was that a long time ago… But other than the Headds lining either side of the road(were they looking at him?), it hadn't changed a bit.

Ignoring the Headds' stares for the moment, Welkin stopped by a river, noticing some fish. "Whoa… Already?" This was definitely unexpected, and a sight to see. "Hey there guys! You're beautiful…" The trio of fish's red-and-green scales shone brilliantly through the clear fresh water. "Starting early this year," Welkin noted. "You're heading upstream, huh? How's the water?"

Once he was done… Conversing, Welkin put down the shoulder bag he was carrying and took out his sketchbook to record these fish, seemingly without a care in the world. The evacuees of Bruhl gave him odd looks as he worked with his pen. He had to stop for a moment, though, as the earth began to shake, steps slowly growing closer to him, until finally a female voice boomed behind him.

"Put your hands in the air," it said. "Slowly."

Welkin now stopped completely, turning around to look behind him… And his eyes went wide, as he spotted a Mortar Headd in Gallian blue with a Town Watch insignia on its shoulder. It was an older model, befitting its position, but being a tiny man made of mere flesh and blood—and doing nothing but enjoying nature!—he was rather surprised and intimidated.

Putting down his book and doing as instructed, Welkin looked to see that on each side of the Headd were two identical models, and all were holding a standard combat rifle with close-combat weapons stored on the back. They were pretty beefy-looking, to be sure. Either way, Welkin didn't like THREE of them staring him down like this—one man!

The lead Headd's chest cockpit opened up, and rappelling down in an blue-and-white pilot outfit with a rifle of her own was its operator, the one who called Welkin out. Welkin didn't dare make a move, not that he planned to, with her two companions staring him down. "I haven't seen you around before," the pilot said, as she walked up to Welkin properly, training her own gun on him. "You are?" At the very least, she looked cute in her pigtaisl, farmgirl headscarf, and blue-and-white minidress.

"Um, uh…" Welkin slowly stood up, but kept his hands in the air. "My name is Welkin. You are?"

She didn't seem too amused by that, that much was written all over her face. "The one with the gun and two Headds backing her up. We're with the Bruhl Town Watch. I'm Alicia. Alicia Melchiott. So… I'm wondering what you're writing in that little book you've got. Imperial spies are in the area, and spies don't need Headds to do their work," she said, her expression all too clearly suspicious. Welkin looked at the sketchbook, and shook his head quickly.

"Ah, this? I was just sketching the fish, really… You know…"

'Oh, I know," Alicia replied with a knowing smirk now. "And YOU know there's a war going on, don't you? Alright, then, Mr. Artist. We'll talk about fish sketching down at the station. Come with us… IF you don't mind…" Alicia backed off into her Headd and pulled on the line, ascending back into her cockpit and closing the hatch. Once that was done, her Town Watch-issue Headd crouched down, left palm open and face-up on the ground. "Hop in," she said on the loudspeaker, making Welkin jump slightly. In the end, though, he let out a defeated sigh.

"Thanks, fish…"

The walk to the station seemed to take forever, and Welkin didn't like that combined with the fact he was being held eight meters off the ground by this Alicia girl's Headd. She at least seemed to know what she was doing in it, but that hardly eased his worry as he held on tight in case anything went wrong. There were periodic stops as well, which was odd to him—and here came another one.

"Flowers, bugs, and fish. You're not bad with a pen, are you?" Alicia asked, making him look back at her Headd's cockpit from his position. "I have to say, they're really very good." Welkin was pretty sure she was smiling underneath all that metal.

_So that's why we were stopping… She was looking at all my sketches. _Welkin felt rather flattered, and so smiled at her. "Thank you. So you see, I really WAS just sketching…" He said, only for there to be a delay of silence, and suddenly the Town Watch Headds began moving again, making him tighten his grip on the metal palm's handholds. _She could at least be more careful, though!_

"Maybe," Alicia began, as they walked," or maybe it's some kind of secret code. And I intend to take my time finding out!"

Once Welkin had gotten his bearings again, being shaken out of his happy state at having his sketches being appreciated, he sighed. "Great…"

But salvation would soon come, in the form of a very soothing voice.

"Welks? Is that you?"

It sounded like a girl… But to Welkin, it sounded like THAT girl. He looked up to see a young Darcsen girl looking at him from a bridge they were about to cross, hands clasped together and her expression laced with extreme worry. "Isara! Is that you? Your timing is perfect!" She ran up to the Town Watch Headds since they'd stopped moving, and looked up at the hand of Alicia's, where Welkin was.

"What have you gotten yourself into now, Welkin…?"

There seemed to be a pause, when suddenly Alicia's Headd cockpit opened again, and she rappelled down to meet Isara face-to-face. "Wait… Don't you live down at the old general's house?" She asked. Isara gave a nod.

"That's right, I'm General Gunther's daughter, Isara."

But Alicia seemed to get straight to the point here. "You do know everyone's supposed to evacuate, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Isara nodded again. "My brother's here to help me move to the Capital." She giggled slightly, though, as she looked up at where Welkin(who was growing increasingly nervous at being almost literally left hanging like that) was. "But that may be difficult. I mean, unless you're willing to let him go, that is."

"Huh?" Alicia followed her gaze, and seemed to have an almost… Pouty expression as she made her way back to the Headd and reentered the cockpit, pulling Welkin to its level almost too quickly and handing him his sketchbook.

"Whoa!" Once again Welkin held on tight, and he was hoping he'd be back on solid ground soon enough. Being almost literally in the palm of Alicia's hand was not fun, not when he could have a nasty fall any second.

"I apologize, but I was just doing my job you know," she said, sounding a lot more calm than she looked after Isara made her request. "I saw your notebook and thought you were a spy. Again, I'm really sorry about that."

"Thanks, don't worry about it. I can understand how I might have looked suspicious," Welkin replied. But he did frown a little. "But was it really necessary to take me in with THREE Headds!?"

"Well, you gotta make do with what you've got, you know, and I had the courtesy to come down and show you my own rifle," Alicia argued back, crossing her arms and meeting Welkin's frown with her own… All while Isara giggled down at the bottom. Both turned to look at her, and she just gave an innocent look. One Welkin knew all too well. What he didn't know, though, was what thoughts lay behind it.

"I bet you got a little distracted again, Welks," she said with a sweet tone that was just slightly laced with taunting.

"Y-yeah, I did…" Welkin responded, laughing a little nervously. "Sometimes I forget where I am… Or that somebody might be watching me," he added while looking at Alicia, who, while still not looking amused at his previous comment, did laugh herself, and that eased her mood a little…

Until there was sudden cannon fire not far over the hills of Bruhl's outskirts.

"Cannons! Welkin, get in!" Alicia said, before pulling him in without waiting for a response so that he was sitting next to her in the Headd's pilot seat. The cockpit closed, and all the familiar sights of the monochrome red-orange monitors, displays, levers, and pedals from his training sessions took over the nature. Inwardly, he sighed—if there was one thing he disliked about Mortar Headds beyond the fact they wrecked things, it was that so much as sitting in an old one like this gave you such a dim view of the world…

He looked to see that Isara as well entered one of the Town Watchmans' Headds for immediate safety, and he looked at Alicia with even more worry. "Sh-she'll be safe, right?" He asked. At that question, she got on the radio and made a request to the one taking his sister in.

"Smith, retreat and put her down somewhere safe, then come back to help us out!" She said, before turning in the direction of all that violent noise. The war had finally come to Bruhl, it seemed, and her scowl was all too apparent at the fact.

"Over there!" Welkin said to her, pointing out a pair of Scout-class Imperial Mortar Headds, their beige armor glinting off the sunlight, and their insignia clearly visible on their shoulders. How ironic that even the lowliest footsoldiers of the Empire would have such a sleek, knightly design. Everything about them seemed rather… Thin, even taking Scouts into account. Their legs and arms were almost dainty, and their shoulders broad and pointy, while the torso section was only a bit thicker than that to accommodate all the necessary equipment. And there was the ever-present single-eye design of generic Imperial Headds, giving a malevolent stare toward all the Empire's foes.

And they wasted no time in affirming that malice by firing on everyone and everything in their sights. Their combat rifles tore apart anyone that didn't get out of the way. Grouped-together civilians and their vehicles met the ever-destructive MH Ragnite Grenade. Alicia let out a gasp as her peaceful day, as much as she was here to help maintain it, fell all around her, and Welkin was no different, staring at all the death and destruction that had come so suddenly. The flames of war had finally reached them, and it was becoming almost literal as the grass became charred by the Scouts' weapons, and the retaliation of the remaining Town Watchman's Headd, which was firing its own rifle back at the Imperial machines. Unfortunately, he took a bullet straight to the cockpit, and his Headd fell over lifeless.

That was the point where Alicia realized she had to take action. "Hold on tight, Welkin!" She ordered, rushing off to the right flank of the troops, while readying her own rifle. Welkin could see that they were shifting their focus toward them and not the civilians, even while he shook in his seat when Alicia's Headd bounded over the stone wall on the road. The crimson monitor already pointed out the most effective target to her, and her bulky blue Headd took aim at the Scout, going directly for a cockpit shot.

Alicia pulled the trigger five times, and three of the shots hit, denting and destroying the targeted section. There wasn't even a smear left of the Imperial pilot inside all the smoke that resulted. However, a warning alarm sounded—his companion was taking aim at them as well, and three rifle shots hit them in the back soon after the siren.

"Aah!" Alicia panicked slightly, but she was still in the game, turning her MH around to spot the second foe, and returned fire. But only one pull of the trigger registered, and it was a miss as the enemy Headd dodged—she needed to reload. Now was when she panicked more as she fumbled with the controls.

_We're not getting a second chance! _Welkin thought, as he, on the spur of the moment, jumped into Alicia's lap and wrested the controls from her. He ran off and crouched carefully, reloading the combat rifle with a hip-stored clip, and, ignoring how comfortable he felt for a second, raised the large black gun once more, pulling the trigger five times. The full clip of shots hit his target, and the sheer force of all the impacts caused the Scout Headd to fall onto its back.

Welkin and Alicia both let out a sigh of relief, though when Welkin looked back at her, he noticed her face was tinted red. His became such as well once he remembered his position, but their moment was interrupted by another rifle shot whizzing past their Watchman Headd's rounded shoulders. He reloaded immediately, seeing a third Scout, but was gently tapped on the shoulder by Alicia.

"I got this one!" She insisted, and Welkin quickly moved out of the seat. Concentrating once more, Alicia grabbed the controls, breathed, and aimed her shot right at the last Imperial Headd's cockpit, firing off a five-round burst. Just like Welkin's previous volley, this one made full contact, and as far as her Headd's sensors were concerned, the immediate area was now all green.

But as Welkin examined her expression, even taking that into account, she was far from happy.

"No other sign of the enemy, Miss Melchiott," said a town watchman over the radio.

"Good," was all she could say, in a devastated low tone. "Now, go keep watch and stay alert.." Alicia herself, meanwhile, began to take a small patrol of her own, observing the devastation.

Welkin was positively sickened, and he was sure Alicia right now was no different. No one was left in one piece by that. All the craters, bullet holes… And barely-identifiable corpses were littered about the road. The Empire was a truly indiscriminate enemy, bringing Headds' weapons to bear on mere civilians who were evacuating a town. Even if they were all trained for combat, anyone who was going to fight was doing so already.

"So, it's begun…" Alicia said with a sigh. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect the people of this town." Her Headd stopped on a hillside as she got on the radio once more. "What about Isara? Is she safe?" She asked.

"Absolutely, Ma'am. She even gave me a few pointers on my Headd's performance," replied the Watchman, earning a small chuckle from Welkin—and boy did he need that to keep his mood light, even if it was still associated with the destruction that had just been caused by such a vehicle.

He was surprised, though, when Alicia opened the cockpit of her Headd and stood up, reaching into her pocket and coming out with a clenched fist that opened up, releasing several seeds into the air. Welkin smiled more at this.

"The Lion's Paw, hmm? Small, simple, and strong."

"Even if it means going to war," Alicia began as she watched the seeds scatter to the winds, "I'll protect this town. And I want to remember that it wasn't all just people killing people. Even with these Mortar Headds… There can be new life in War. No matter all the destruction they cause, we can rebuild.

After it was made sure that no more Imperial soldiers or their Headds were on the outskirts of Bruhl, the impromptu trio of Alicia, Welkin, and Isara made their way to the border town proper, taking a Mortar Headd road in. Isara walked carefully on the outside of the road next to Alicia's machine, and Welkin was right next to her, thoroughly enjoying the fresh town air, and that feeling of being home again.

Isara had also done a very decent patch job on Alicia's MH before they made their way, after the rifle hits had put serious dents in the back. Its radiator had nearly gone uncovered, and for a standard-issue Headd, that was an absolute death sentence. They were fragile enough as it was, at least in comparison to the Commander models, so they needed all the advantages they could get.

They stopped when they got to the center of the town, where its large windmill spun tall and proud, Welkin looking on with a gleam in his eyes. Its twin blades revolved at a relaxed pace in the wind, and it only made him even happier, especially after what he'd just seen . "Seeing that old mill spinning again.. Really makes me feel like home," he said with a contented sigh.

"I hear that," Alicia said, opening her Headd's cockpit and going down to join them now that all seemed well so far. While she was still inside of it, she rather enjoyed the weird looks some passersby were giving Welkin due to his… Overt happiness at being in Bruhl again. Still, it was infectious, not to mention she was feeling some of it of her own accord as it was. "It really is one of the most beautiful things in this town." She smiled more as she found a spot beside Welkin, clearly enjoying the enormous, even iconic building of the town even more now she was seeing it in color and not Mortar Headd red.

Suddenly, though, she turned toward Welkin and Alicia, giving a sharp salute. "Well, citizens, the enemy can't be far behind. Thank you for your help. Goodbye, and take care." She then got back inside her Headd with a smile at the two of them, and a short laugh, before closing the cockpit and giving a wave once she'd gotten her hands on the controls again. The Mortar Headd then walked off, making its way toward the Town Watch Station.

With nods at each other, Isara and Welkin proceeded to go on toward their house, though he couldn't resist making a remark as they got moving. "Guess you still love tinkering, eh, Is? Giving pointers on that watchman's Headd…"

She nodded with a small measure of pride, but also genuine passion for her hobby. "Of course I have, Welks. I've gotten even better since you last saw me," she replied, smiling at him. "I still remember the amount of times I had to tell you not to overstress the limbs back in training." The tone of that little reminder was teasing enough to set Welkin off.

"W-well, hey! That stuff's complicated for first-timers, you know," he countered, reeling from the low blow slightly. Now, though, Isara's tone got even more taunting.

"I figured it out just fine."

"Y-yeah, well, you're…" Welkin began, but couldn't find anything else to follow up with. Isara's smile became triumphant.

"A genius, maybe?"

"Well, when it comes to Headds, at least."

Isara gave a small pout at this. "Also at time management," she shot back. Welkin's sigh of defeat(boy, he was having a lot of those lately) gave her the victory she wanted.

They soon arrived at his house after that session of back-and-forth teasing was done, preparing to get everything together.

"How's the packing coming along, Is?" Welkin asked as they arrived at the door of the two-floor house.

"Almost done," she responded. "I only need to take the everyday basics."

Welkin nodded, definitely glad for the fact that Isara was dependable as always—though the reminder of that fact after Alicia had left still stung. "Alright. Well, the Empire's got to be close by, so let's try to leave by sundown at the latest," he said.

Isara looked in a different direction after affirming that, and called out to someone. "Martha, look! Welks is here!"

Welkin followed her address to find a brown-haired woman, clearly expecting, wearing yellow with an apron over her simple clothing. His dear old nanny Martha… And she was definitely happy to see him. "Ohh, welcome back, Welkies!" She greeted him, making Welkin sweat quite nervously. He rubbed the back of his head on top of it all.

"You're still calling me that? Martha, I'm 22 years old!" He protested, but moved the issue to something far more pressing. "And more importantly, you shouldn't be running around. You're due any day now!" But she only smiled in response.

"Aww, a light jog won't hurt the little spud! I should know, I've had four of them by now!" She responded, waving off Welkin's concern with sheer experience. She, Isara, and Welkin, however, were all thrown off by the unmistakeable quake of an approaching Mortar Headd, but the steps stopped somewhat far off.

They turned to see Alicia rappelling down from her Watchman-issue Headd, and so gathered at the gate to greet her. She seemed to have some kind of bag, that, when she drew closer, Welkin saw was full of loaves of bread. _What's that about? _Welkin asked. Didn't she have work to do as it was anyway? Why was she here?

"Oh, Welkin, there you are!" She said, walking up to him.

"Hey Alicia. What brings you here?" He asked, his expression pleased, but no less clearly curious.

"I just wanted to apologize for before. …Again." That'd make the third time, Welkin realized, but before he could say anything, Alicia held out the bag to him. "Here, this is for you," she affirmed. As he took it, he could only look on with mild confusion.

"Really? These are for me?" He asked. He was quite surprised, and Alicia affirmed with a nod and a very bright smile. Welkin was really starting to like that smile.

"Mm-hmm! I work at the bakery. Or I did until this war started. It's also where I live," she explained. "That's preserved bread, so it's pretty hard. So make sure to heat it up before you eat it. I baked it myself, so the flavor's guaranteed. Best you ever had!" Alicia added proudly, her smile only growing.

"Thanks!" Welkin nodded, before looking over at the door. "So, uh, do you want to come in?"

"Oh, um, sure! Thank you!" She replied.

"Well, come on then! I need to find out how Welkies knows you, after all!" Martha stated, earning an exasperated sigh from Welkin and a laugh from Alicia.

"W-Welkies?" She asked, incredulous at such a name. "Heeheehee…"

"M-Martha!" Welkin protested, but his nanny could only laugh while Isara had a much quieter laugh in the background. One he knew all too well, but that was nonetheless too subtle for anyone inexperienced to catch.

With that, they made their way in, and at Martha's insistence, told the story once they were in the dining room.

"Haha! Arrested, shot at, and jacking a Town Watch Mortar Headd. What a busy day YOU'VE had, Welkies. And what a lovely lady of adventure you brought home too! Great job, Welkies!" She said, her amusement from before not subsiding, while Welkin stared for a moment, trying to take in what she said(amidst the giggles of the other girls, of course).

"What? Wait, no, it's not like that! Alicia just saved my skin is all!" He protested. Alicia backed him up on this one quickly, but far more calmly.

"And he returned the favor. But hey, I'm his hero anyway, so I suppose I'm a good influence on him." Welkin stared at her, and she only laughed more, but stopped quickly and smiled. "I'm not his girlfriend, but I am hoping to be his friend," she said far more warmly.

Martha nodded. "Well, I'm sure you will. You be good to my Welkies here, won't you?"

"Okay, Martha, that's enough 'Welkies' for one day…" How many times was Welkin going to sigh today? Sure, it was fun being back home and all, but it seemed like everyone here was out to get him. At least even Isara was wise enough to stop giggling by now. He then caught Alicia's eyes wandering toward a wall in the kitchen.

"That's a lovely portrait. Is that General Gunther?" She asked.

Welkin nodded, looking at the sight as well. There was his father, Belgen, with his grizzled beard, and his best friend Theimer right next to him. "Yep. It was taken before I was born, but that's Dad," he affirmed for Alicia.

"That's Dad…" Alicia repeated, amazed. "You're a very lucky guy." But her expression became curious when she spotted Theimer beside Belgen in the photo, or rather, examined him properly. "And who's that with him there?"

"My father, Theimer," Isara explained. "He was an engineer. The General's Commander-Class Headd, the Edelweiss, was his creation."

Alicia was confused at this point, looking between the two of them. "Wait a minute. I thought the General was your dad."

Isara at this point looked rather saddened, but explained serenely with closed eyes. "My birth parents died when I was a baby." But she opened them once more, as her tone became fond, a smile on her lips as she continued. "The General was kind enough to take me in as his own after that."

"Yeah," Welkin agreed. "We're not related by blood, but she's definitely my sister." Even if she could be a little(deliberately, at that) annoying at times. But Welkin couldn't wish for a better one when it really counted.

"I'm sorry, was that question too personal?" Alicia asked with a frown, despite the clear happiness in the Gunthers' eyes.

"Not at all." Isara shook her head quite reassuringly. "I was blessed with two wonderful fathers."

"Yeah… I guess you were, huh…" Alicia responded, almost…. Longingly. But then she noticed the clock in the room, and stood up from her seat quickly. "Oh! Is that really the time? I need to get going!" She said, very urgently.

"Why don't you see her off, Welks?" Isara suggested, as she resumed packing. "I can take care of this on my own."

"Alright, I will," Welkin affirmed. "I'll be right back."

The two of them headed for the door, but Alicia turned around to give a wave to Isara. "See you later, Isara! Safe travels!" she said as she left.

It would be back on the Mortar Headd road with Alicia and Welkin, going through the town once more. It was definitely far more empty than before, and Welkin could only be saddened by such a fact. "Wow, look at this," he said to Alicia, even though she was so far above in her Headd. "Bruhl's really becoming a ghost town…" The only life that was remaining as a car passed by were some pigeons eating what little food they could find on the nearby pavement.

"People've been leaving for a while," Alicia replied. "Tensions are rising with the Empire, so I really can't blame them." Her tone was definitely sad. Even if he couldn't see her face, Welkin could tell this fact in itself was hurting her deeply just by her voice alone. But it became reassured almost unexpectedly for him. "We'll survive, though. The town watch will protect the homefront. We have Mortar Headds of our own, and they'll make sure everyone comes back someday. They'll come back when it's safe again, right?"

In the face of such clear optimism, Welkin couldn't say no. He definitely agreed with that. _Yeah… That kind of devastation's not gonna happen again with a Headdliner like you,_ he thought to himself, but gave a mere "Mm-hmm" and a smile as his response. But they stopped walking, and Alicia voiced a different question now.

"So Welkin, I'm curious—are you gonna join the army like your father?"

Welkin shook his head. "I don't think that's for me," he said. "What I'd really like to do is be a teacher." Yes… Even if he knew how to fight, it didn't mean he wanted to, and he definitely wasn't going to make a career out of it. What he really wanted to do was pass on his knowledge… "Animals and insects, flowers and plants… They've always been my passion." He watched the doves fly off, into the blue sky, and took in the view around him once more now they'd stopped. "I've learned a lot from nature… My dad protected this country as a general, but that's not the way I want to give back. What I want to do is give what I know about nature to the next generation, so they can appreciate what he protected. It wasn't just them… It was all this life. This life that keeps returning, even after things like the Mortar Headds stomp all over."

"Hmm… That's pretty deep," Alicia replied, but she was definitely in agreement. She opened the cockpit of her Headd, and smiled personally at Welkin, clearly proud of his wisdom there. "Yeah, you're right. Even in a world with clunkers like this… There's plenty of life to—"

She suddenly shook from the force of an explosion, even moreso than Welkin since she was precariously perched on the platform that the unfolded torso of her Watchman Headd provided. "What was that!?" She asked, after closing the cockpit once more and regaining her balance. She quickly offered her Mortar Headd's hand to Welkin, and he climbed on. But after that was over, he listened closely. Was that… Something on the wind? Squinting at the sky in the distance, he saw what appeared to look like birds at first… But it was something so much worse.

"That's… Bombers!" He shouted. As soon as he said the word, Alicia opened the cockpit and he hopped in just before the first barrage began striking the buildings of the border town, the large flying wings of the Empire starting with Bruhl's iconic double windmill. The explosives dropped from high above, devastating everything—trees, buildings, and what few people remained, who were running around in an utter panic.

The Town Watch Mortar Headds jumped into action, as after the bombers had passed by, a terrifying rhythmic sound followed while flames began to claim Bruhl. Looking out onto the road ahead, Alicia and Welkin saw it.

A march of Imperial Mortar Headds. And they weren't just Scouts this time. There were Shocktroopers, Artillery, and even Supply-class Headds, all the latter three of which had heavier and far more intimidating armor than the Scouts. They could already hear the engagements breaking out in other parts of town as the first troops to enter the city limits began to open fire on both Headd and civilian. Alicia quickly backed her Headd off to find better cover before the death march formation in front of her began to shoot as well and overwhelm her. As they moved, Welkin stared at Bruhl's central structure, now lying in ruins.

"I don't believe it… The windmill is…" But his shock was interrupted by a call on the MH's radio.

"Miss Melchiott, the Imperials are attacking!" Said a Watchman. "There are squads inside the town right now!"

"I know!" Alicia replied, searching for allied forces, and finding a trio of Watchman Headds getting into positions. "Get all the town watch together, we'll fight them off! And bring a spare Headd for my passenger!" She added.

"Good, I wanted to help for sure. They must be at Mill Plaza," he said, his expression determined and serious.

"Thanks, Welkin! I'll get you there quickly!"

But first, of course, was getting there. The squad arrived at the path to the Mill Plaza, but there was a preliminary force of Scout-Class Headds and one Scout Captain, denoted by his thicker armor and pure red coat of paint, waiting to stand in their way. The Town Watch Headds themselves had only Scout-level weaponry, so it was at least pretty even, even if they couldn't be entirely sure of their numbers. They were making good enough use of the buildings' cover to hide. Since standard-issue Headds were barely 15 meters tall, it was simply a matter of improvisation to hide among the taller buildings of Bruhl. The Valkyrur only knew what would happen if this war led to conflict in a true city.

As well, the Captain had a shield, so that would make things just a bit trickier. Welkin was sure Alicia was prepared for close-combat, but he had an advantage as long as they were stuck at rifle range. Well, whatever came would come. Soon he wouldn't be relegated to just sitting next to a Headdliner in defense of his hometown. Even for a guy who had no plans for a military career, not being able to shoot at the invaders himself was making him impatient. If only because his nanny and sister were still here.

Scanning with her sensors as the first order of business, Alicia spotted two Scouts. "Go on first!" She said to two of the Watchmen. "I've got two Scouts on sensors!" They were indicated with a crosshair on each inside the red display of the bubble-shaped screen. She observed the two Watchman Headds charge on and get on one knee each, firing at the Scouts. One was taken down, while the other ducked behind building cover and avoided their five-shot volleys, retaliating with two shots of his own. One of the Watchmen took too in the shoulder, at which point Alicia ran past and blasted the Imperial MH right in its single red eye, before finishing off with a cockpit shot.

"Not bad, Alicia!" Welkin praised, earning a small smile from her. "You're really in the zone now!"

"I'm just prepared this time is all," she said, waving it off, but made her Headd jump back(shaking Welkin in his seat) as another Scout charged with his sword draw—Alicia glared as she realized he was hiding behind a building intending to support his comrade. Her Headd performed a swift, graceful sidestep, and in her left hand, Alicia drew her own sword, the hilt pushing out from the sheath in the back to be grabbed more easily. "Go take out what's ahead!" She said to all three of the Watchmen, and they affirmed her command by doing exactly what was instructed, while she blocked an overhead hit from the Scout's blade.

Welkin was feeling more and more antsy while this little duel went on. There was just… Nothing he could do but watch! They had to move fast, or he was going to go stir-crazy in here. Still, he couldn't say Alicia didn't know what she was doing. For a mere town watchgirl, she was fighting like a real pro Headdliner. More than enough to keep up with this little Scout. And what she did next amazed him even more.

While it was caught in that clash, she brought her Headd's leg up to deliver a powerful kick, temporarily stunning the Imperial Scout, and that was followed by a friendly rifle shot hitting it in the ankle, bringing it face-down on the ground. She finished off by stabbing the Headd straight through the torso. "Thanks, Smith!" She said. "You were always a good shot!"

"No problem, Miss Melchiott, now let's move forward!" The Watchman replied—he'd stayed behind, waiting for exactly that sort of opportunity to assist Alicia and ensure they all got home safe.

**-POV Shift: Alicia Melchiott-**

Was Welkin shaking next to her? Well, she could make sense of why, at least—sitting in this cramped cockpit with your own life entirely out of your hands had to be stressful. But she had to press on. Now that the Scout was taken out—and she tried to ignore the blood on her Mortar Headd's blade as she brought it back to a neutral position—she went on, with Smith close behind, to find that the two Watchmen were pinned down by a covered formation of Scout Mortar Headds, led by the clearly-designated squad captain, who was firing at them from behind his shield as well.

"I've got this one!" Alicia said to the two of them. "You three keep the others distracted!" She sheathed her sword once more, and its handle retracted to show it was properly locked into her Headd once it was slid into its back. She then reached for her Headd's lower back and pulled out a stick grenade from the ones that were hanging there, right next to the rifle clips. Pushing the detonator with a single finger, she tossed it at the Scout Captain, who promptly began to scramble for a better position while one of the Watchmen rushed toward his subordinates' position, shoulder-charging him down into the ground.

The grenade exploded, kicking up a dust cloud that somewhat covered her approach—all the better.

Seizing the opportunity now the path was clear, Alicia charged on with her Headd, and aimed for the Captain's open back. That shield was slowing him down only a little, the large pentagonal piece of metal being clearly light enough for a Headd of his class to hold easily, but it was enough for even a heavier model like Alicia's to keep up reliably.

"You're really great at this, Alicia," Welkin said, and the tone was half gloomy. Yeah, he was definitely not feeling too great about his position.

"Thanks, Welkin," she said, smiling at him, the act of which looked to cheer him up more even as she pressed on.

But this Headd was definitely one for improvisation. Once she was within striking range, even preparing for her sword to be drawn, the Imperial retaliated by attempting to bump and stun her with his shield. Alicia only barely brought up the arms of her own Headd to block and keep her steady, but now she had no counterattack. Just like before, she had to backstep and analyze. Weak spot, weak spot… The bad about having a Watchman Headd was definitely that it was lacking in weaponry even compared to the stuff issued the Militia, such as small autocannons. She needed something better for sure…

_There it is! _Alicia saw the red Captain raising his rifle, but as it was being used one-handed, its aim was inherently shakier, even with the onboard computer attempting to compensate. That was when she drew her sword and brought down a mighty swing that chopped the barrel right off. It was almost… Instinctively. Like she just knew how to do it, and do it exactly right. With even more stunning grace, she reversed the grip of the sword and stabbed right through the wrist of its shield arm, making it drop its protection. Finally, with her rifle, she came up and pressed it against the Captain's cockpit, tuning out the engagement around her, and pulled the trigger twice.

The crimson Headd went lifeless, and she removed her sword from its arm accordingly… But she didn't leave it alone before taking up its shield. She was sure it'd come in handy.

"Wow, Miss Melchiott, you really ARE feeling it today!" Said one of the Watchmen. "I think even the Army'd be jealous of what you've got!" He laughed quite heartily, while Alicia only smiled.

"I'll do anything I can to protect this town, you can count on it!"

Welkin looked at her and nodded affirmatively with determination as well, but there was a much larger and louder explosion nearby—one that was most definitely not accompanied by the whooshing of bombers.

"What was that?" Welkin asked, searching around wildly—and Alicia was joining him. It wasn't a bomber, and it wasn't just an MH-grade grenade. She let out a low gasp.

"What? Really?" She asked, disbelieving of the notion.

Her question was answered in the worst way as a building's walls fell over, giving way to a Mortar Headd easily over twice the size of anything the Town Watch was fielding.

It was large and intimidating, and even though Alicia's Headd was giving her monochrome vision as it was, she could definitely tell it was a different color from the rest. Her various sensors zoomed in, confirming every bit of information they could while she stared at it.

This was no standard Imperial MH. It towered above them all, as it began its march through the ruins of Bruhl. Its head alone was almost six meters in height, the rest of the body being about 30 a thin tower sitting on top of a four-eyed, otherwise featureless face save for some writing on its "mouthplate" that Alicia couldn't make out even with her scanners. Its body was heavily-armored, thickly and imposingly, with almost impractically large shoulders swishing and sweeping like ocean waves out to the sides, proud paintings of the Imperial flag on each of them. In its left hand was a medium-sized curved blade, and in its left, a double-barreled machine rifle. And over its right shoulder was an anti-structure cannon, which it promptly used on a different squad of Town Watch Headds, annihilating three of them as well as the building they were using as cover.

"A… A commander-class Headd! We're not equipped to take that on!" Welkin said to Alicia, noting that several Scout Headds were assisting it. His mood only worsened when the Imperial Headdliner leading the charge saw fit to taunt them all.

"Really, Gallians? You train yourselves to fight against potential invaders, and zis is vhat you have to show for it?" He asked, with a clear accent. "My Panzer-Hummel's far too glorious for scum like you! Show me your real army, not a bunch of emergency scrapheaps!"

Alicia growled, but she got a further report from one of the Watchmen nearby her. "We've found an escape route, but we'll need to run by some Scouts to get there!" He said.

"That's alright!" She replied. "Stay behind me! I've got a shield! We can't engage that Commander, though! Please be careful as you move, that cannon will take you out in no time!" She grimaced as she heard further screams of terror and death on the comms. The smug Imperial was gunning down other nearby Watchmen with his rifle. _I can't let that be in vain..! _She thought to herself, rushing quickly toward the designated position that had been passed to her Headd's computer.

Alicia saw the "Panzer-Hummel", as its Imperial Headdliner had called it, turned around to keep slaughtering, even while she moved on with the Watchmen close behind and firing rifle shots to keep the enemy Scouts on their toes. Its Ragnite radiator was clearly visible, but protected by some minor shielding. It wasn't enough to totally cover it, but definitely enough to discourage an attack by anything less than a Shocktrooper-grade MH. And they didn't have the luxury of one right now. A Commander-Class' increased performance came with increased heat, and an internal radiator just wouldn't do in that regard… Thus they had a big glowing weak spot in most cases, but the sheer divide in combat ability more than made up for that…

Which was why, as much as she utterly hated it right now, Alicia was running. They'd come back to take him out later. Panzer-Hummel… She'd remember that name.

"Alicia, look out!" Welkin shouted, and she was snapped out of her thoughts by a warning alarm. With a short cry, she dashed to the side just in time to avoid a powerful cannon blast that shredded a quarter of the road they were on just now.

"I got it!" Just like before, Welkin jumped into her lap and swiftly turned the Headd around to block a sword with the shield Alicia had stolen.

**-POV Shift: Welkin Gunther-**

That was definitely a close one. Welkin couldn't waste time fighting off this Scout Captain, though, or that Commander Headd would take pot shots at them. Luckily, Smith had made it past the danger zone, and hit his opponent in the back. He followed up by knocking it to the ground with a mighty swing of his large shield, and running off. "Sorry, maybe next time," Welkin taunted the Imperial, before he made his way to the escape point.

"Phew… Th-thanks…" Alicia said, sounding quite nervous. They could've died back there… Welkin couldn't say he wasn't nervous either—especially since just as he got out of sight, some of the Panzer-Hummel's shots whizzed past the Headd. Even those seemed on a whole other level than the meager rifle he was using…

Now, though, he had to move fast. If they were already in this far, it wouldn't be long before they got…

"…Home," he finished the thought aloud, and so ran in a different direction from the Town Watch.

"H-hey! Welkin!" Alicia said, shocked at his sudden change of destination. "Where are you going!?"

"Martha and Is! They're in danger!" Welkin replied, making the Headd run as fast as he could, even dropping the shield to go even faster. The only other action he took as he ran was reloading Alicia's rifle, while she sat back and just let him keep going. Welkin could tell she definitely understood why he was doing what he did.

The Empire would NOT take that away from him…

**-POV Shift: Isara Gunther-**

Isara thanked her biological father for the prowess he passed onto her, as she stood just in front of her house, protecting it—and a very pained Martha—with a military-grade Supply-class Mortar Headd. Her own father's, in fact, built specifically to provide support to Belgen's Edelweiss. Painted in Gallian blue, but sporting a Darcsen double-helix pattern on each of its round shoulders, the machine stared down two Imperial Scout Headds that seemed to—no, Isara knew that they DID—have every intention to kill everyone and wreck everything in the house.

But she was in a Supply Headd. Even if she did sacrifice armor for storage, she had more than enough spare weaponry to throw around than they did. That pack on her machine's back was far from just for show. Her father didn't spare any expense in making this the best Supply machine in Gallia.

"Tch, what a joke. A Mortar head protecting a single pregnant woman," said one, with a very sinister-sounding voice.

"Or maybe she's just fat," said his companion, who sounded less sinister, but no less abrasive. "Either way, why don't we tip it over, see if we can't wreck the whole thing?" He asked.

Isara glared inside of her crimson-tinted cockpit, raising her Headd's rifle. "I'll ask you just once: Leave," she said.

"Oh, we got a tough one here! Let's see if you've got that same attitude once I chop your Headd up!" the second Imperial retorted. But then the sinister-sounding one pointed out something rather standout to him.

"Look at the shoulders. That's a Darcsen Headd. Now I see why this is such a farce," he said. He drew his sword first. Isara panicked slightly at this—she couldn't dodge a sword strike in this position, or Martha'd die. And they were too close for a good rifle shot. Still, she wasn't about to back down.

"Hah, I see. This IS a joke. Well, then, let's quit messing around and fini—" The second Imperial stopped when he saw a blade driven right through his fellow Scout's back. When he turned to aim his rifle at the attacker, Isara immediately raised her own, firing first at his arm, blowing it clean off, then at the head, before taking a shot at the now-unguarded cockpit. As she aimed that last one, the Imperial still saw fit to go down defiantly. "Darcsen PIIII—"

He didn't get to finish before the shot impacted. Both Imperial Headds fell to the ground at the same time, and Isara let out a sigh of relief when she was sure that they had gone silent.

"Isara, are you alright!?"

…Was that Welkin's voice? When she turned to look at her savior, she saw it as a Town Watch-issue Mortar Headd, and the cockpit opened up to reveal Welkin, sitting in Alicia's lap. _Aww, that's cute… _She thought, but shook her head quickly—the situation was far more dire than that. "Thanks to you, I am," she responded, opening her own Headd's cockpit as well, all three of them rappelling down at the same time to assist Martha, who still hadn't gotten up from being on her knees just behind Theimer's old Headd. "But Martha's… she's gone into labor! Moving her would be dangerous…"

"Oh, no… What are we gonna do? There's lots of Imperials out there, Is… It's only a matter of time before they take over the Mill Plaza."

Just as she'd feared… But there was a way, at least. She looked at Welkin. "Welks, listen, the barn out back…"

"The barn? …Yeah, Is, where'd you find that Mortar Headd? And with Darcsen patterns too?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but Isara saw that coming anyway.

"Our fathers have left us something… Something that might get us out of this mess."

**-POV Shift: Welkin Gunther-**

Welkin stared at the large garage which was disguised as a barn. To think he'd never decided to go in here before. And it was already opened, no doubt due to Isara taking that Supply Headd out for a spin.

Inside it was… THE Edelweiss. The very same Edelweiss Theimer made for his father.

It was a truly knightly Mortar Headd. It was painted in almost pure white with ever-present Gallian blue trim. Its armor was sleek and stylish, shining in the sunlight. It stood almost up to the height, of the Panzer-Hummel that he'd engaged barely half an hour previous, but it was far more streamlined than that. The crossed swords on its back, the shortswords at its hips… A shield with twin cannons on its left arm, and on its right arm was held a machine rifle. On its back was a mortar launcher clearly meant to fold over the shoulder on the right side for active use, and an anti-structure cannon on the left.

And there were yet more weapons littered about in the garage for use by Theimer's—now Isara's—supply mech, not to mention spare parts, equipment, and ammo. As well as a truck to store it all in.

"This… This is Dad's Headd…" He finally said aloud. "I can't believe it's still here…"

Isara, Welkin, and Alicia all walked in together while the former reiterated what she'd said before. "The very best equipment available for the general at the time is on this Edelweiss… And I've made sure it stood the test of time," she said proudly. "in case of emergencies." She looked at Welkin, who stopped in front of one of the Headd's feet. He'd need a ladder to get up to the cockpit and open it manually from the outside…

"No wonder you know so much about Headds… Even more than the average person, I mean," Welkin responded.

"I enrolled in a maintenance class given by the military," Isara added, smiling even more. "I wanted to do what my father did."

"Well, that's great, but that's only a class, Isara," Welkin said, looking for a decent maintenance ladder to climb up on in the meantime.

"It really didn't need much—Commander-Class Headds are hardy, after all. I just needed to make sure nothing got messed up over the years," Isara assured him. "Even though its engine was still miles better than most standard Army models, I built a new one from Father's notes and some parts I found. I upgraded the radiator to match, as well," she added on the end with a slight giggle.

Welkin by now, while taking all this in, was able to get the ladder up and unfold it so that he could begin climbing—carefully.

"Wow… So it's… Fieldworthy?" Alicia asked, staring. "This… We have one of our own now, don't we? For real…" Welkin stopped for a moment, taking in Alicia's amazement. Yeah… The Edelweiss was truly a beautiful Headd. And it was way easier to admire the meticulous craftwork of such an MH when it wasn't trying to kill him. It'd just need some art added on…

He stopped once he got at the cockpit, looking up at the head itself. It was smooth up top, but flatand triangular, with two yellow eyes and a sort of radiator grill for a "mouth"(which was exactly what it was). And inscribed on the "forehead" of the Edelweiss was a simple note from his father to Theimer:

"The Headdliner's name is Belgen Gunther.

But the engineer's name is Theimer, and all his dreams were poured into this Edelweiss.

Belgen Gunther carries on Theimer's dreams."

They really were best friends… Pulling on the cockpit hatch, it opened, and Welkin stepped in. "Isara, can Alicia borrow the Supply Headd?" He asked. "It's best if you use the truck to drive Martha out of here," he said.

Isara shook her head. "We'd be defenseless," she replied. "We'll take the truck, but we'll have to follow you."

Welkin nodded, but Alicia stared up at him. "Wha… Me?" She asked. "A Supply Headd?"

"Don't worry too much," Isara assured her, smiling. "My father's Headd's been equally cared for. Size isn't everything—just take any weapon here you need and help us pack every other one in the truck, okay?"

Alicia gulped and gave a slight nod. Much as she was happy the odds were getting even, this party was starting to get a little crazy…

And all the while, Welkin had to admit he was getting lost trying to acquaint himself with the Edelweiss' controls. There were the usual levers, triggers, and pedals, but it seemed so… Sleek, and easily-accessible. Nothing like what he was trained to use in school. It was made with ease in mind, but when he used standardized equipment all this time up till now, it was hard to get used to. Immensely so. Still, though, a Commander-Class Headd was nothing without a decent Headdliner behind it, so he had to adapt quickly.

"Alright, Is—let's pack all the supplies in quickly," he said. "Then go around with the truck and grab Martha. We're getting out of here." He then looked down at Alicia. "Alicia, climb into the Supply Headd, and help me out."

"Gotcha!" Alicia nodded with determined affirmation, but stopped, looking up at Welkin. "But wait… What about the Town Watch? You dragged me off here, and they need our help!"

Welkin just smiled at her. "That's why we have to move fast. Alright, girls—let's move out!" With that passionate declaration, Welkin pressed the switch that closed the cockpit around him, and followed by activating the Edelweiss. The cockpit lit up, and he was glad to see it was in color. Was this an old feature, or just another of his sister's touches? Either way, he definitely liked it.

_Right,_ he thought. _Let's get to work! _The Edelweiss flexed its right arm, while Welkin watched Alicia run back to Theime—No… Isara's Headd, looking on fondly, while he began weapons and system checks. The control transmission to the limbs were good. All weapons and trigger mechanisms were online. No ammo, but that'd be fixed soon enough… And heat levels were normal. And everything before him displayed nature's true colors, not that dull crimson of Alicia's head(no offense meant by Welkin to her, of course). He had to admit, being in the Edelweiss felt pretty good. If nothing else, it'd provide him a good vantage point for observing the animals whenever he could find the opportunity.

* * *

**Next up is, of course, the defense of the gate! Welkin and the Edelweiss will show us what they've got!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shining Edelweiss

**Hello again! GetterDragonRagnarokSamurai signing on to show you all Chapter 2 of Valkyria Chronicles: Mortar Headd Chronicles. **

**In this chapter, the moment you've all been waiting for: The Edelweiss' first engagement! With some twists added in! For example, Alicia joining in the Big Damn Heroes moment! **

**Now, then, let's get this party started! Mortar Headd Fight, all set! Readyyyyyy! GOOOOOO!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shining Edelweiss**

**-POV: Town Watchman Smith-**

Things had gone from bad to worse. The minute that Commander Headd showed up, the tide of the battle for Bruhl had turned severely. The Watch had barely any time to set up fortifications to ensure the survivors of the attack managed to evacuate. He was there with five other Watchmen, with cover shields set up to ensure they had ways to defend themselves beyond sheer armor against the Imperial attackers… But they still had inferior models, and they were facing a Commander-Class. The odds were definitely not in their favor, and even if the evacuation succeeded… These brave men, Smith himself included, were probably not going to make it out.

Here came another pair of Scouts… They'd set up some cover shields as well, but they had limited grenades on their hands, so they couldn't just take every single one down. He and two others raised their Headds' rifles, going for the legs—they couldn't take a risk in going for kill shots all the time now. Disabling was the key this time. And they absolutely could not let them into close combat range—that'd be too much of a setup for support fire from their farther-off teammates.

Now where was the Commander, Smith asked imself. The bullet he'd fired caused the target Scout to lose its foot, and it made a morale-boosting faceplant in the ground. He immediately followed that up by blasting off its rifle arm, and then took aim at the second Scout, which was forced to make several sidestep dodges from his teammates' rifle fire. Whoever was the Headdliner of that thing was good, but he was still a lone target.

Smith caught him as he tried to skid to a stop with his off hand acting as an even further brake alongside his legs, and fired his last three shots.

Three in that hand, and two in the legs. Reloading, Smith checked what was coming up ahead. His red sensors began placing markers, searching for new approaching Imperial MHs. Another Scout. "Stay on your toes, boys, here comes another one," he said to the other men. With Miss Melchiott's pretty face no longer among them, he stood out as the most senior member of the Watch team. There were cheers, but they were swiftly silenced by two things.

Firstly, the approach of a Shocktrooper-class Headd, wielding a powerful submachinegun, with thick dome shoulders, much more defined armor than his Scouts, and an equally rounded one-eyed head, was what tipped them off that the Imperials were done playing around. Immediately, it got behind one of the cover shields, and then nothing. The Scout accompanying it took that cover as well. What were they…?

Smith's question was answered by seeing a blue trail come up over the shield toward the one to the left of the gate, where one of the Watchmen was hiding behind. "Thompson, get out of there! Grenade coming your way!" He shouted, and took one of his own explosives off his Headd's back, tossing it back in retaliation once he hit the detonator switch.

Unfortunately, Thompson didn't make it. By the time his Headd stood up, the grenade exploded the moment it bounced against his shield, the force knocking him into the gate. Smith sighed, and growled—even if he was alive, he probably took a serious hit from that alone. That Headd wasn't going to be getting up again by will of its pilot.

His own grenade went off a second after, and the shield it exploded behind fell down, crushing the Scout Headd that was hiding behind it. But the Shocktrooper Headd rolled out of the way and went off to the side, making way for the real horror.

That Panzer-Hummel again. The same one that was wrecking the windmill area had returned to take out the gate. Even that heavily-armored structure wasn't going to stand up to concentrated attacks from that Headd's cannon, especially once their distractions of hand-me-down units were taken out by it.

The Commander Headd's 'Liner let out a hearty laugh. "Still fighting, are you, Vatchmen? I think I need to show you again ze difference between your junkheaps and MY Panzer-Hummel!" He leveled his twin-barrel machine rifle at Thompson's wide-open MH, and opened fire, the rounds tearing through its armor like it were paper, cockpit included. Smith stared at this sight, and anger overtook him.

With a roar over his Headd's loudspeaker, he charged out of cover toward Panzer-Hummel, sword drawn in his left hand, only to be met with a spray of machinegun fire tearing up his MH's limbs. That Shocktrooper had the Commander's back. "Dammit!" He cursed, as his head hit the canopy of the MH's cockpit once it made contact with Bruhl's pavement.

"Anyone else going to come out? No? Guess you really don't care about this gate!" The Panzer-Hummel continued taunting, and another explosion near Smith's comrades' position followed. _Damn… Am I going to die here…? _That Imp was just prolonging his death… And the death of all the citizens. If he really wanted to, he could've broken down the gate with his gun any second. And yet here he was. It'd take a miracle to save them now.

**-POV Shift: Welkin Gunther-**

"There it is!" Welkin shouted over the Edelweiss' radio at Alicia, as he ran down the road toward the makeshift fortification where the battle raged on. "Is, stop somewhere safe! We're entering the combat zone!" He said. While he and Alicia continued on with their MHs, Isara found a good alleyway to get easily in and out of if things got any worse. Welkin didn't have to tell her not to risk getting stepped on or shot at in the fray.

_Oh, man… I'm not gonna make it! _Welkin thought, once he looked at Panzer-Hummel's anti-structure cannon straightening out into firing position to aim at the gate. He just had to…

…It was too late. The round was fire, a bright ball of flame crashing into the large walls dividing the town from the evacuation site… But the gate still stood, if cracked.

"Phew! Welkin, now's your chance! While he's reloading!" Alicia called out to him.

"Right!" Nodding to himself, he quickened the Edelweiss' pace even further, but shouted an order in return. "Use your cannon to take out his support, okay!?"

"Roger that!" Welkin briefly looked back to see Alicia taking out and unfolding an anti-armor cannon as instructed, and for a moment, even through her Headd, she looked unsure as how to wield it, since she was used to much lighter weapons like rifles. Welkin had to admit he could practically empathize. The Edelweiss' loadout was something he could only dream of if he were into that sort of thing. But just like a dream, the reality was far harder to adapt to. Four swords, a mortar cannon and an anti-structure cannon, a shield with a twin-barrel cannon, and a machine rifle. Right, what was the situation… The cannons and mortars were right out, so the only remaining solution were the shield guns and the rifle with a switch to swords once he got into that range. At that point, he didn't have to worry about the gate being attacked. Attacked by the very same thing that made him and Alicia run away earlier today. In the advanced color display of the Edelweiss, he could see that the Panzer-Hummel was a proud yellow and black, befitting its name.

He skidded to a stop just behind the Imperial Headds, and saw Alicia's shot hitting the Shocktrooper that had taken down the Watchman Headd just in front of him.

"What the!?" Asked the Panzer-Hummel's Headdliner, as he turned around to spot the source of the disturbance.

_Here's my opening! _Welkin aimed the Edelweiss' machine rifle one-handed, and opened fire on the Imperial Commander-Class machine. It dodged with surprising grace for such an obvious armor-oriented Headd, and Welkin's shots subsequently hit a Scout that was engaging the Town Watch Headds just in front of it. Glad that he at least did something meaningful in that regard, he brought his shield up to bear, and took a burst from Panzer-Hummel's twin-barrel machine rifle with no problems. He backed up the Edelweiss and retaliated with several shots of his own, only to end up dodged again.

"Hah! Zat Commander Headd of yours looks real fancy, but if all you can do is shoot the rifle, you're hardly worthy of sitting in it, Gallian!" The Imperial Commander began stepping toward him, his large sword raised, then swung straight down, forcing Welkin to block. He would've retaliated with the rifle, but the Panzer-Hummel had the same idea, so he was forced to push it back and keep it suppressed with shots from his twin shield cannons. Holstering the rifle, he looked to see that Alicia was admirably performing her job of destroying the remaining support Headds that had moved up to the gate. It was just him and the commander now…

"Time to pay you back for making us retreat before!" He shouted to the Panzer-Hummel via the loudspeaker.

"Haha, so you were there too, eh? I suppose zere's at least SOME gut in you digging that up to come back and try to beat me! But living out here, I bet you're still just a commoner." He raised his sword, beginning to charge, and Welkin, growing tired of his speeches, drew one of the Edelweiss' own swords, running up to meet him. My blood runs with Imperial nobility! It's simply impossible for me to lose to someone like you!"

"Don't be so sure!" Welkin countered, meeting the much wider curved sword of the Imperial Headd with the Edelweiss' own. The two Mortar Headds broke off and went for another clash. Above, below, to the side, all with immense force, both machines towering over both the buildings of Bruhl and the Town Watch around them.

But as the duel continued, Welkin was just waiting for the opportunity. He wasn't interested in showing off, and he could feel that the Imperial, for all his arrogance, gaining an advantage with every second from sheer experience, while he was going on essentially luck and basic practice. He was losing ground with every clash, and his opponent still had a usable gun. That had to change fast.

He found an opening when the Panzer-Hummel took a wide, arcing slash across his front. Welkin performed a swift duck with the Edelweiss, and came up with a cut from below that cleanly sliced the Imperial rifle in half and forced the Imperial into a retreat.

"A lucky blow, but that was merely my rifle! You still haven't SCRATCHED my armor!"

Welkin wanted to do more than just that, but he was too close to use the cannon or the mortar. A quick gauge and some indicators on the display screen, though, made him realize he was far enough to take advantage of the shield cannons. He pulled the trigger and let off a volley of double bullets to keep him on his toes.

What he didn't expect was the sudden assist fire from the Town Watch Headds that still remained standing back near the gate. And neither did the Panzer-Hummel, clearly, as it only barely managed to avoid damage from one volley while taking minor dents and scuffs from the rest. However, now it was facing the left side of the road toward a row of buildings… Away from Alicia. It'd be a risk, but Welkin had to make sure she got the message. He charged forth once more before the Panzer-Hummel could land any retaliation on the Watch, making a straight slash at the Imperial Commander Headd.

**-POV Shift: Alicia Melchiott-**

That swordfight was beautiful. Even if it was with towering weapons of war, it was almost like a dance. Every step, every clash… Even Welkin's improvisation didn't make it any less breathtaking to watch. Alicia at least understood why people put so much pride in their Mortar Headds now she saw a duel in action like this.

But all good things had to come to an end. And in this case, Alicia was going to be the one making that happen.

That Panzer-Hummel, the one that had taken out so many good men and laughed about it, now had its back toward her. Its partially-covered Ragnite radiator, the source of its much higher performance, would soon be uncovered completely. Welkin was caught in a clash with it right now, holding it in that position, but she knew it wouldn't last.

Her—no, Isara's—Headd brought up the cannon it used to assist the Town Watch, and fired it. Now she was used to managing the recoil in comparison to her first handling of the weapon, the shot was dead on. The armor holding back the glowing blue was shattered, and the radiator itself took damage, apparent in the smoke beginning to rise from the chinks in the Panzer-Hummel's armor.

"Agh! Damn you! My radiator's-!"

Alicia pumped her fist victoriously. "Hmph! Go get 'em, Welkin!" She cheered, knowing that it would soon be all over.

**-POV Shift: Welkin Gunther-**

"You may have your Commander Headd, but we have the drive to defend our home! AND the power!" Welkin shouted back at the Panzer-Hummel, pushing him back and going for another swing, which was blocked. Welkin could already see that the radiator damage was making the Headd far more sluggish. He need only press the attack now, and the opening would make itself.

Indeed, every slash was only defended against now, not met. A high attack blocked by a high block. From the side. Below. But the heat was building up in the Panzer-Hummel, and it was only a matter of time. But he didn't want to prolong this unnecessarily. The Edelweiss moved to sweep the legs of the Imperial Headd, and it was no longer at the capacity to jump back from such an attack. It only used its large blade to stave it off—but that was exactly what Welkin was waiting for. Using his shield arm—the shield of which was properly attached rather than being held in the hand—he reached for the Edelweiss' second sword, drawing it. "This is the END!" That only affirmed the subsequent impalement of the Panzer-Hummel's cockpit.

The machine went lifeless, dropping its sword, and falling to its knees. It was actually quite heavy—even the Edelweiss was having trouble holding it up, and Welkin didn't want to force it—he removed the blade and sheathed both of them once more. "Phew! That's all of them!" Welkin said.

"Nice job, Welkin!" Alicia replied. "You've repaid the favor twice over!"

Her assertion was accompanied by cheers from the Town Watch. Welkin had to admit that felt pretty good, but it wasn't strictly what he wanted…

He was shaken out of his thoughts, though, by a call from Isara on the radio.

"Welkin! It's a boy! A healthy baby boy!"

"Wh-what? She gave birth in the truck!?" Welkin asked, giving an utterly bewildered stare at his display, even though he was no longer processing the image of the town in front of him.

"Yes! Both are perfectly healthy—no complications!"

Welkin smiled as he finally relaxed for the first time in hours that day—he had to be careful or the Headd might go off-balance, too, so he couldn't overdo it. "Good! That's fantastic! Now let's stay sharp as we head out of town!"

"That was great, Welkin!" Shouted Smith over the radio, as Welkin prepared to head for the now-secured gate, the rest of the Town Watch opening it up for their retreat. "Now, could I get a little help here?"

"Sure!" The Edelweiss walked over to the downed Watchman Headd, and opened up the cockpit. Smith stood up in it, clearly needing to get his bearings after all he was thrown around, but after that climbed onto the Commander Headd's hand the second he was ready.

"Heheh, thanks! I never thought one like that'd come to our rescue… Say, that was the General's, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…" Welkin nodded in the Edelweiss' cockpit. "This was Dad's." Definitely a cut above the rest… "Alright, let's get moving." He turned around to spot the supply truck rolling down the road toward them as well, and Alicia ran up next to the Edelweiss. The size difference was expected between her Supply Headd and the Edelweiss, but it was still rather comical in some respects. Now wasn't the time to think about such things, however. Without another word, they began making their way out of the town.

Bruhl had sadly been lost, but they made sure as many people—themselves included—got out alive, to return another day.

**-POV Shift: Alicia Melchiott-**

The sunset was supposed to be nice. It was supposed to be beautiful. All the orange lighting up the sky before all gave way to night. But for Alicia, it was only a grim reminder that the sun was both setting on this day and on her precious hometown. Nothing but smoke, flames, and charred rubble remained, and the only thing audible was no longer true life. Just fire, and that increasingly hellish clanging of Imperial Mortar Headds' steps.

This hill was supposed to provide an equally wonderful view of the town from just outside its borders. It was supposed to. Now its only purpose served as a grim reminder of what had just been lost. What the Empire had TAKEN from her.

"Alicia…"

Welkin addressing her didn't shake her out of her thoughts. Rather, it only added him to them. It also finally made her decide to talk as well. "This… I was supposed to be ready for this. This could've happened any time, and it did… But… This is so wrong. Just death and destruction… My town being wrecked… A view like this turning into something so grim… All those people killed, not even able to be properly buried… It's not right. It's just not right! It's not human…!"

She wiped a tear that was forming. Tears… Plenty of the townspeople would have them for those who were lost today. Lost so horribly… She looked up at the Edelweiss, and at Isara's Mortar Headd as well. These things… They saved the survivors, but they also killed the townspeople. Made sure there was nothing left of anything they touched. Even the buildings if she could have their way. It wasn't just something to get around and keep watch in anymore… No… The Mortar Headd was a weapon of terrible destruction of both man and property. And that man, that Imperial Commander… He reveled in causing it…

Would... Would Welkin end up that way too, eventually? He had so much power compared to her right now. There was every chance he'd get drunk on it…

No, he was her friend. She couldn't let that happen, even if it meant continuing on as a Headdliner herself.

Now she WAS shaken out of her thoughts, but not just by Welkin speaking. She felt his hand on her shoulder. So warm, so kind… She'd never let a feeling like that go away. Welkin was a kind man. Just because he was at the controls of a terrible machine didn't mean he had to sacrifice it…

"Look at those birds. See how wild and free they are?" he asked, pointing out at some doves flying off into the wind, seemingly uncaring of all the death around them.

Doves… Symbols of peace. Seen just after the start of a terrible war. That sickened Alicia just to watch, but she continued listening, hoping Welkin would have some decent words of wisdom as he had before the town started to get attacked.

"But they all have their own territories," Welkin continued. "If anything threatens their home, they'll risk their lives to protect it. People aren't any different—we do what we have to, when we have to. But animals work together to survive too. That's why I'm so into studying natural science. That coexistence… I want to know how it works." Welkin let go of her, and now they were both looking into each other's eyes as he spoke.

Such kind eyes… But animals hunted each other, too. Exploited each other for their own survival as often as they worked together. Still… Alicia wanted to believe Welkin's words. That people didn't have to hunt each other just to live. That they could cooperate to survive and protect what they needed and held dear.

"If we could figure that out, mankind could use it for its own survival," Welkin kept on. "That's why I want to be a teacher. To pass on that knowledge to the next generation. I mean… even if we can't completely eliminate war, we can at least learn how to live as one people."

Alicia seemed to perk up at this. "You think so?"

She didn't entirely. That Panzer-Hummel Headdliner's words kept ringing in her head. All that bragging… About how he was greater, above everyone else not just because of what he piloted, but because of his birth.

_"My blood runs with Imperial nobility! It's simply impossible for me to lose to someone like you!"_

_"My Panzer-Hummel's far too glorious for scum like you!"_

How did that prove Welkin right? She didn't know much about having a title, but she knew a lot of people that possessed one were all too willing to lord it over everyone else, especially in the Empire. But people with power in general…

It just kept going back to that. Power led to terrible things… But it could also keep them from happening as well.

"Welks, look."

Alicia just couldn't keep a straight train of thought now—someone was always talking and making her lose it. Ah, it was Isara. Both she and Welkin followed her voice, and Alicia couldn't help but smile just a little at what she was carrying.

"Martha fell asleep, so that makes me the babysitter," Isara continued, with that little blonde bundle in her arms.

Alicia walked over to get a closer look. "Awww, he's adorable…" He looked so cute when he was asleep, just like his mother…

"Just like you said," Welkin echoed her. "Even in war, life happens all around us." Alicia smiled at this, then saw Isara handing the baby to Welkin, who held him carefully and close. He'd make a great father someday, she thought, her smile growing.

She had to question what Welkin said next, though. She held the baby, which was getting stirred slightly awake.

"Look, that's your hometown," he said, showing Martha's child what remained of Bruhl. Was… Was that right, that that was one of the first sights he should see? It was his hometown… But…

"Someday," she said. Yes… When he returned to the town properly, and got to see it not just from the outside, there wouldn't be any more smoke. There wouldn't be any more wreckage. All the life, buildings, and people, would be back. He'd see Bruhl as it was meant to be seen. Alive and intact. It could be rebuilt… "We'll come back home again."

"Yes…" Welkin nodded in agreement. "Someday soon. I know it."

* * *

**Once again, plenty of parallel moments to the game itself, but this is an AU telling-some things just don't change. I hope, though, that you liked some of the introspective on Alicia after the end of the battle, as well as some of her internal comments on what Welkin said and did-it was actually inspired by some Youtube comments I read while refreshing myself on all these moments.**

**Chapter 3 coming soon! We arrive at Randgriz!**


	3. Chapter 3: Randgriz and Vasel

**I am on a friggin' roll with this so far! This chapter exceeds the length of the first by about 500 words! So far I've got an equal match of story chapters to gameplay chapters, but I'm additionally supplementing them with information, "extra scenes"(scenes which were not depicted to occur in-game), and just the thoughts of the characters as the canon scenes go on.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

** Chapter 3: Arrival at Randgriz and the Battle at the Vasel Riverside**

**-POV: Welkin Gunther and Alicia Melchiott-**

The city of Randgriz. The Capital of Gallia. Its buildings were so much taller and more numerous than anything in Bruhl. If anything, one could fit at least ten Bruhls inside it and still have room to spare. Smog from factories and other things littered the air, but not enough to cloud the blue sky. The "universal conscription" policy could be seen even on the outside—Mortar Headds guarded all ways in or out, alongside a titanic amount of fortifications and artillery. Alongside its natural barrier of water against ground attacks, the Capital also boasted much protection against aerial assaults. Though Gallia was lacking in its own aerial program in most respects, they were prepared to fight back against bombing where it was deemed absolutely necessary, in places such as Randgriz and Lanseal Royal Military Academy.

Though, there was a worrying lack of confidence in these defenses now. After all, Ghirlandaio, equally well-armed and thought to be impenetrable, quickly fell to the Empire's might, bombs, and Mortar Headds. Though it was suspected that this was partially due to the Empire's best commander units being committed to such a task, it did little to alleviate the honest fears that Randgriz might not hold up against the inevitable attempt to breach its walls.

As Welkin rolled in past the gates after checking in, both the Edelweiss and Isara's Supply Headd in cargo trailers they'd been provided on the way here, and being driven by volunteers right behind the supply truck, he was amazed for the second time on entry into this wondrous city. Yes, he'd been here and walked around while he was attending the university only days ago, but its majesty never ceased. And high above even the tallest buildings in the city, in the very center behind its armed walls, was Castle Randgriz itself, its tallest spiral unicorn tower where the Royal Family—or what was presently left of it, Princess Cordelia gi Randgriz—overlooked all the city, and metaphorically all of Gallia itself.

Unfortunately, though, he wasn't here to return to the university. He was here to officially sign up for the militia. He, Alicia, and Isara.

"Woooooow…" Alicia voiced her amazement outright, the enormous buildings being something she'd pretty much only read about before now.

"Yeah, it's really something, isn't it?" Welkin smiled at her, watching all the life around them. This was what was missing from Bruhl just before the attack. People just going about their everyday lives. The worry could be seen on some of their faces, but still they worked, they lived, just as they had before the Empire invaded. In a sense, this was one of the few places where that still applied.

"I didn't think I'd ever get to come here… If only I weren't forced to…" Alicia sighed, and looked down at the ground.

Isara nodded, though she kept her eyes on the road toward the Gallian Army Headquarters. They were on the outskirts near the woods, so they wouldn't be heading too far into the city just yet. Welkin nearly jumped, though, when she suddenly turned left so as to go in its direction.

"Aaah! Isara! Watch your driving!"

"If you wanted to drive, you should've done so from the start, Welks," she said with a faux-haughty tone. Welkin stared at her, then looked back at Alicia, who was caught between giggles and shock. Welkin knew exactly what was going through her head. It was a simple question, and one that Welkin had asked only a couple of years back: "Isara drives like THIS?"

"Sometimes," he said. Now Alicia's laugh was more nervous.

"H-how'd you guess…?"

"It was written all over your face," Welkin stated bluntly, making Alicia cross her arms and pout.

"Well, it's a good question. Isara?" Alicia asked. Boy was she glad that Martha and her baby went on separately so that she could move in with her family. She wasn't sure they'd be able to take such a thing if they were still here.

"Sometimes you have to take risks, is all," she said with a sweet smile. Despite the sudden turn, her pace was at least leisurely and careful. The traffic wasn't too thick for the Capital, which was nice—they could take their time and see the sights. Even if Welkin preferred nature to urban settings like this… The city had some nature of its own.

"She means it's fun to rile me up," Welkin said with a sigh. He looked out the window though, and found that, like nature, the city had its ugly side along with its beautiful one. Though there were many buildings, homes, and the like in Randgriz, not everyone was making use of them. And since they were so close to the outskirts as it is, creeping signs of Darcsen ghettoes and homeless members of that race could be seen as they drove along. The fact they had a pair of Mortar Headds on trailers behind them didn't help either, as it meant their attention was all on them.

Isara sighed slightly as she drove, no longer in the mood to tease her brother.

**-POV Shift: Isara Gunther-**

It was a sight that, much like the last one they saw before turning their backs on Bruhl, simply should not have been. So many Darcsens, destitute. How many of them lived in Randgriz, and how many were refugees who were simply denied or unable to find any form of proper housing? Even the shelters that had been set up could only take so many, with the Empire storming through and conquering just about everything in their path…

But Theimer fought and worked to make things better for them than this. She'd definitely carry on that legacy.

"Isara…" Alicia began, reaching over her brother who was in the middle seat of the truck and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd like this to stop as much as the war. They shouldn't be living like this," Isara responded. She turned again, far more carefully this time, and Fort Armatriain was now in sight. Named for another EWI General… In fact, he was the one who established the facility in the first place, alongside restructuring Gallia's military in general at the time. She didn't have the same fondness for him that she did for Belgen, for the simple fact he did nothing for her directly, but Isara still appreciated his contributions to what Gallia was now and how they fought.

"Yeah… It's not nice for me to have to see either," Alicia said with a sigh.

Welkin, however, was merely silent. Isara knew all too well why. Her father had died in an accident while she was still young, but there were altogether too many rumors that it was something far more malicious. He was, after all, a Darcsen, however famous and well-known he was for creating the T-Mag Mortar Headd machine rifle for mass-production, the Edelweiss itself, and the now-famous Theimer artillery rockets for use by Artillery Headds, with far greater range, power, and precision than the older Lancaar models.

Thus his untimely demise was often speculated to be instead an assassination by jealous rivals of self-proclaimed higher birth. Seeing Darcsens oppressed like this, however indirectly, was a grim reminder that for all his accomplishments, Theimer was still one of "them" and all his contributions to the Gallian military were nothing more than anomalies. Darcsens were far from equal to everyone else… But so long as she lived, she'd make sure to change that as much as she could.

And the first place to start would be by carrying on his legacy as the assigned mechanic of the Edelweiss. If it was going to fight once more, she'd ensure it would keep up with the times, and everything else it fought alongside. As a Commander Headd, it was meant to lead, after all—and in the age of Mortar Headds, being a leader meant having power, even if a leader did not always fight straight at the front of his less powerful subordinates.

The cold steel of the buildings gave way to the woods that the Fort Armatriain was located in. There was some steel there—especially with all the Mortar Headds being given practice sessions with paint bullets going around, but there was some nature, that Welkin could appreciate. Isara was definitely glad for that, now that there was no more grim reminders of her people's state in sight. She wouldn't forget—she'd never forget—but right now it wasn't at the forefront of her concerns.

"We'll make sure they have homes to come to—I promise," Isara said to Alicia, stopping at the front gate, ready to register them all. She nodded, while Welkin eased up a bit now that the subject had passed. Smiling once more, Isara commenced reporting in.

"And you a…" The security guard stopped when he saw just who—or from his perspective, Isara could tell, _what_—was driving the truck.

"Isara Gunther," she replied, not losing any of her dignity or confidence in the face of this mustached soldier's clear racism. "My passengers are my brother Welkin Gunther, and Alicia Melchiott. We've come from Bruhl to sign up," she stated. She refused to waver now, not after what they'd just discussed. "We also have Mortar Headds to transfer to their hangars," she added at the end.

Isara continued to give an almost cold stare at the man(she was _daring _him to say something racist) while he processed her response and finally moved back to have the fortress gates opened for their arrival. First stop: The Mortar Headd hangar.

**-POV Shift: Welkin Gunther-**

That was taken care of well enough—Welkin was actually surprised at the amount of awe and reverence the Edelweiss was greeted with once it had arrived in the hangar for maintenance. All sorts of declarations from the mechanics and Headdliners about how it was a legendary machine from EWI, Welkin being famed for being Belgen's son… It was a little overwhelming, he had to say—and he had to talk them down concerning that. Yes, he was the departed General's son, but he was just here to do his duty, not pursue a career in it. Once this was all over, the only thing he'd be using his Mortar Headd for was to get good views from hillsides.

Now, though, it was time to get used to his new… Residence, he could best call it. He was most certainly well provided for at the fort. Bed, nice view of the outdoors, and all the essentials. "So these are my new digs," he said aloud. With him all signed up for the militia after his and Isara's Headds were registered, and following a small physical evaluation, all he had to do now was report in once he was aware of his room. But there was…

Ah, there it was! A militia uniform, hanging on the wall. Yes, it wouldn't look good at all if he didn't put it on before reporting in.

It didn't take long for him to change, and soon he was buttoning the neck closed, as well as adjusting his blue hat. For all that he continually insisted military life wasn't his calling, he had to admit, the blue with red stripes looked pretty nice. He began clipping on his equipment as well, noting each as he did so. "Flares… Binoculars… Compass… Map. Everything you need for a nice hike," he said with a smile, but that quickly became a very small frown. "Or combat…"

There was then a knock at the door, and a voice he was very glad to hear.

"Welkin? Can I come in?"

It was Alicia. Things were starting to appear almost the opposite of how they were in Bruhl. He just couldn't stay down anymore—something was always uplifting him. "Sure, it's open," he replied, walking up to greet Alicia properly.

When she entered, it was with a confidence he truly hadn't seen since the first moment he met her—and that time, she was out to arrest him. She was smiling, with a hand on her hip—if Welkin didn't know her as an already humble person, he'd think she was almost flaunting her new militia outfit. It fit her perfectly.

"Oh, you've already changed too," she observed. "Let's see…" Welkin felt a little shaky at being looked up and down like that—but they weren't in that kind of relationship, he didn't need to worry. Alicia's smile widened, as she voiced her approval.

"Not bad, not bad! You look good, actually!" But the smile faded. "So, what about me? Do I look alright in this? Convincing?"

_Yeah, still the same old Alicia…_ Welkin thought to himself. They'd been through so much together lately. He was a little glad she was asking his opinion. _Let's see…_ Everything was in working order for her uniform. Armor was on, she had all the necessary equipment if she needed to go on foot, and… The headscarf and pigtails remained instead of being changed into something more… Military. That was the icing on the cake to Welkin, really—it showed she wasn't really a soldier. Just someone fighting for their home, like him.

If only he had the luxury of taking off his new blue cap. But he was an officer, as he'd trained for such a thing back in school. Still, before Isara showed him the Edelweiss, the most he thought he'd be getting if something bad ever happened was a Mortar Headd with an antenna. Instead he got… Well, he had to count his blessings in that regard, actually.

"Yeah, you look fine—you wear it like a pro. And the scarf's even better."

Alicia reddened a bit, and looked away, sweating a bit nervously. "R-really? You're not just saying that…?" Awww, she was cute. _Huh, is Isara catching? _He asked himself. He needed to backpedal fast.

"Of course not. You look tough too on top of it," he quickly added.

"Oh, good… So the scarf's not silly at all." Though the color didn't entirely fade from Alicia's face, she showed him a grateful smile.

"No way—and that plating on the back? It's like a coleopteroid exoskeleton. Beetle-tastic!" Welkin continued. Yeah, a beetle—beetles were tough things, and Alicia was tough too. She should be honored to be compared to such a thing!

Unfortunately, she clearly wasn't. "Coleo-what? And did you just say BEETLE!?" She gaped at him at first, but the look hardened into a glare. "Uh… Welkin," she asked, with a measured, but definitely no longer happy tone," what kind of girl wants to hear that she looks like a BUG?"

_What? Why's she not happy? _Welkin seemed bewildered, and so thought an explanation was in order. "Huh? Not just ANY bug. A rhinoceros beetle. The king of insects! Who WOULDN'T want that!?" he was utterly incredulous at the notion. "I bet the new Headd they're giving you looks exactly the same too!"

"What!? I… Uh…" Alicia just sighed, rubbing her temple in clear frustration, and Welkin still couldn't understand why. "I guess I'll just take that as a very… Welkin compliment."

Well, that was settled, he supposed. No need to continue this argument. There was something else he was curious about. "Could you tell me about that scarf? You've been wearing it since I met you."

"Oh, this?" She seemed to calm down a bit from the… Shock, and smiled once more. "It's part of my uniform from the bakery," she said.

"I see…" Given how she acted when she first spoke of the job, Welkin was sure she was proud of that profession. The same way he knew animals, he was sure she knew bread.

"I don't want to forget the time I spent busting my buns baking," she continued. Welkin masterfully resisted the urge not to point out the unintentional pun, not wanting to interrupt how fondly she was speaking of her old job, and the job she'd return to one day soon. "I plan to keep wearing it until I can get back to manning the ovens again." Alicia's smile was reinforced by the determination in her statement.

But wouldn't she keep wearing it at that point as well? No, that wasn't what she meant… "That's great. Once you do, you can definitely expect me to be first in line for some of that bread," Welkin replied, smiling back.

"Is that a promise?" Alicia was practically beaming now. "Well, then, I'll make sure to have plenty of it ready and waiting for you."

"Absolutely." Welkin nodded in agreement. "Hey, we should go and see the captain now," he suggested. Alicia nodded in turn, and followed him out of the room toward the Command Room where their Captain, veteran Eleanor Varrot, awaited.

**-POV Shift: Alicia Melchiott-**

Since Welkin was the superior here, Alicia felt it best to walk in behind him. Once they came up to the Captain's office, he knocked.

"Excuse me, Ma'am!" Said Welkin, in a very formal tone. There was no response, so he opened the door, walking through it, and Alicia waited a few seconds before following, and closing it behind her.

The moment she entered the room, everything seemed to… Change. The air was so tense. There was just her, Welkin, and three other men standing at the far wall opposite the door. The one on the left with reddish-brown hair seemed to be the youngest, and Alicia thought he was actually pretty good-looking.

That did nothing to alleviate how… Awkward and out of place she felt in this room, though. These were all officers, and she was just a mere subordinate combatant. There was almost an invisible weight, especially from the stern, bespectacled stare of Captain Varrot, who seemed to be utterly no-nonsense, pressing down upon her—and she wasn't even looking in Alicia's general direction.

But she couldn't look too afraid now. Welkin walked up in front of Varrot's desk, standing at attention and reporting. "Gallian Militia Enlistee Welkin Gunther reporting for duty," he said. Seizing the opportunity, Alicia joined right beside him, feeling a little safer talking now that they were reunited in such a silent, tense setting.

"Gallian Militia Enlistee Alicia Melchiott, also reporting for duty!" She added. Alicia had to take a slight pause to make the second statement, catching her breath.

It was now time for the Captain to introduce herself properly in turn, now. She sounded rather aged, and her voice was as dead-serious as that stare behind her glasses.

"I'm Captain Eleanor Varrot, commander of this regiment." Adjusting her glasses with one hand—and they gleamed with a shine that made Alicia even more uneasy when she did so—Varrot made a simple statement. "Gunther, you're promoted to Lieutenant. You'll be leader of Squad 7 now."

"Ma'am!"

Varrot turned her gaze on Alicia now as well, but with no gleam this time, which eased her a little. Thankfully, she'd managed not to let it come to the surface, so she avoided serious embarrassment.

"Enlistee Melchiott, you're promoted to Sergeant. You'll be under the Lieutenant's command. Understood?"

"Ma'am!" She'd kept her cool long enough to reply as expected—and with no need to take a breath this time, thankfully. It was probably helped by the fact she ended up on Welkin's squad. That was nice—she wouldn't have to give up being with him and end up in a unit full of people she didn't know. After all they'd been through, it WOULD have felt a little wrong to be separated now. She'd make sure to be worthy of fighting alongside the Edelweiss. They were friends now, weren't they, after all?

She didn't expect, though, for one of the officers off to the side—the good-looking one—to suddenly walk up beside Welkin.

"What do you know, it IS you," he said, as if he knew Welkin. And with a statement like that, how many people could disagree with the idea? "Nice coincidence, huh, Welkin?" He gave a slight grin at her new CO, and Welkin's face positively lit up.

"Faldio!? I had no idea you'd enlisted!"

He certainly seemed confident with the response he gave. But maybe less… _How do I put it…_ Naïve than Welkin, was the best way to say it. Still, though, that was part of Welkin's charm, putting aside his… Odd… Taste in compliments. "Yeah. Now that there's a war going on, I joined up. Pretty much all the officer-in-training boys are here just like you."

"You know each other?" Varrot asked. Alicia eased up a little more, not only because Faldio and Welkin were so comfortable, but because the Captain had dropped the regimented half of her stern tone. Gentleness was creeping in, and that definitely made her feel better.

"Yes, Ma'am," Faldio responded. "We knew each other at the University. Welkin was in Science, and I was in Archaeology." He looked back at Welkin, smirking with mild amusement now. "And just look at us now. No archaeology OR science. War's our new major," he joked.

"Looks that way," Welkin agreed, but Alicia noted his tone seemed a bit too serious about it in comparison to Faldio. "It's good to see you!" She suppressed the urge to giggle when they shook grabbed each other's hands. Definitely old friends, but that was a little cheesy from both of them.

"And you," Faldio affirmed, letting go of Welkin's hand as Varrot spoke once more.

"That'll be all for now," Varrot said to them all—the other officers in the room included. "There's a strategy briefing later today. But you still have time to catch up." While her expression never wavered from its seriousness, her tone grew slowly more encouraging. Alicia was glad there was some definite warmness under there. It wasn't Varrot being cold—she was just being professional. "You'll be spending a lot of time on the post, and in Randgriz. They'll be your new home, so get to know them," she advised. "That'll be all. Report back in time for the briefing," she reiterated.

"Ma'am!" All three replied, but only Welkin and Alicia saluted. Varrot gave a slight smirk in Faldio's direction, and he followed up quickly. Alicia smirked a little herself—clearly Welkin's friend there had gotten TOO casual.

**-POV Shift: Welkin Gunther-**

Welkin had a pretty good time today so far, all things considered. The first thing he did was check out the members of Squad 7. Varrot was kind enough to help him out in that regard, providing him with their dossiers and principal skillsets.

Varrot… A real veteran Headdliner, she was. Fighting in EWI as soon as she was old enough, she proved to be a capable Headdliner, was what Welkin heard. A sniper, to be specific, rather than a front-line fighter. But she was a Captain because of her hard work ethic—promotions came fast in such a bloody conflict for those who were looking for them—and a few who aeren't. All told, Welkin was glad he had someone like her in command. She was a lady who really knew what she was doing, on and off the field. He knew he had to be at least half as good as her now he was in command of Squad 7 on his own.

It really impressed Welkin just how many different people decided to sign up for the militia, though. From fashion model Ramona Linton, to desert dancer Freesia York… The ones that really made him curious were Vyse Inglebard and Aika Thompson—they were just a pair of adventurers, apparently, from a far-off land. He supposed they must have just had that much good in their hearts to aid in Gallia's plight despite it not being their homeland.

After that, he checked out the barracks to get acquainted with a few of the squad members. Scout Headdliner Freesia was certainly… Something. Always commenting on how cute he looked. Shocktroopers Vyse and Aika were just as free-spirited in a different way, though, and he could see the passion in their eyes. They hit it off quite well too. The strangest encounters he'd had were probably with Artillery Headdliner Jann Walker. He was a… Flamboyant man, to be sure. He gave Welkin several pointers on how to wear his uniform to really attract the ladies. Welkin wasn't sure about taking the advice to start with, but discarded it entirely when Jann suggested an open shirt. He couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

In the end, though, he proved to be just as nice as the rest of the ones he'd found, just a little eccentric in his flamboyancy. Jann proved to be a very dependable big brother type of guy once things calmed down a bit, and he helped introduce some of the other members of the team, such as Edy Nelson, who was just as enthusiastic as the rest. Though, she seemed to enjoy hitting the Supply Headdliner Homer, who'd already taken a shine to her, a bit too much. It worried Welkin that he didn't seem to mind.

The main two that really worried him were the sole Sniper Headdliners on the team—Cezary Regard, who insisted on doing things entirely on his own… And Marina Wulfstan, who as much the same. However, the difference between those two was that the former seemed actively antagonistic toward the other squad members, while Marina just didn't seem to like socializing in general, but didn't go out of her way to set anyone else off. Cezary seemed to have a thing against Darcsens too, which made Welkin want to quit for the day.

The main two Headdliners he'd missed were singer Brigitte "Rosie" Stark, and and another EWI veteran, Largo Potter, a Shocktrooper and Artillery 'Liner respectively. He wondered where they could've—

"Hey! Welkin, bro!" Interruptions came in the form of Leon's extremely friendly, but somewhat fanatical voice. Welkin almost forgot that he was headed into the Mortar Headd maintenance hangar, where he was. The squinty mechanic waved in his direction, his goggles off as always while he was on a maintenance platform beside the Edelweiss with his bespectacled coworker Kreis Czherny, and Isara leading them.

He checked around the white Mortar Headd's immediate area, and was glad that most of the admirers of the machine had dispersed for the moment. "Hey there, Leon," he greeted him, walking up to the Edelweiss' foot and looking up at them. "You guys having fun up there, Is?" Welkin asked, smiling up at them. Isara sure seemed to be having fun, though she was a little stressed. Was she the reason there were no more fans of the Edelweiss around?

"Plenty, Welks. Kreis and Leon really appreciate the Edelweiss," Isara answered, smiling back.

"Oh, absolutely—I've never seen anything like it," Kreis agreed, before beginning to walk down the stairs of the maintenance platform to speak to Welkin face-to-face properly. In their last encounter, they'd only gotten as far as introductions before all the fans of Belgen Gunther and his legendary Mortar Headd crowded around them.

"Yeah, bro! I'm not surprised at all that this thing helped all those people escape from Bruhl! You da man, Welkin!" Leon gave Welkin a thumbs-up as he followed Kreis down, but stopped to let Isara go first.

Welkin laughed a little, half at the praise from someone referring to something HE actually did, and half from Leon's wording in general. "It was nothing—like I said, I'm just doing what I have to do."

"Don't be TOO humble now, Welks," Isara teased as always. "Maybe you're actually a genius like me." Now Welkin couldn't be sure if that was bait or not—it sounded like it, but it also sounded like encouragement. When he froze up trying to think of a response, her smile at him only grew.

_…So THAT'S what you were going for, _he thought, his eyes narrowing briefly at her, but only her. Once Leon and Kreis had reached ground level, his expression changed back to his more friendly one. "So how much do you know about it?" He asked.

"Not very much, actually," Kreis confessed. Leon gave a heavy disappointed sigh as well. It seemed Isara was following mechanic code and only informing superiors and close friends of specs. They'd know soon enough, but not quite yet.

"Yeah, man," Leon added, rubbing his head and frowning. "Everyone knows the Edelweiss' loadout, but only a few have records of its inner equipment. I wanna see inside a Commander Headd already—there's only so much you can learn from last-gen generic models like this anyway, dude…"

Isara patted Leon on the shoulder reassuringly. "You'll earn a look inside one of them one day—you have plenty of talent of your own with this sort of thing. I'm sure any officer would be honored to have you as their chief mechanic."

"Well, even if we can't see the inside, I bet we can piece a few things together from any parts you craft in our workshops," Kreis replied confidently. Isara only smirked, taking that as a challenge.

"If you say that, I'm going to be asking you later, so watch closely." Kreis smiled in return, while Leon laughed a bit.

"Man, I should've thought of that before—maybe I oughta go look over the parts log of Varrot's Headd, that one's just so amazing. Doesn't have many guns or much armor, but I hear rumors she could run around a Scout five times before it could get a bead on her. That's just hardcore, bro…"

Welkin smiled at Isara—it was clear she was already starting to make a couple of new friends here. "So, Isara, you didn't have any problems getting on my squad after you showed your credentials?" Maintenance class, daughter of Theimer…

She shook her head, smiling back at him. "It's official—I am the Edelweiss' mechanic. I'm in charge of all maintenance, upgrades, and requests for additions to its frame. As well, I'm going to continue being the Headdliner for my father's Supply Headd."

"That's—" Welkin's sentence was finished by a voice he was enjoying hearing more and more.

"—Great, Isara" Alicia walked up beside him, and they shared a smile as well. "We're all on the same squad together, it seems!"

Isara nodded, while Welkin's gaze went to a pair of canisters with blue liquid next to the Edelweiss. "Isara, is that…?" He couldn't be sure, but she'd surely know better than him. She nodded again.

"Ragnite fuel."

"Of course it is… It's easy to forget even Mortar Headds rely on it along with everything else, since most have internal radiators," Alicia replied, showing at least a bit of knowledge in that regard.

"I guess I'm just too used to seeing it in medical compounds and street lamps…" Welkin replied. It definitely wasn't until now that he saw too many Headds around, even while he was still attending university here in Randgriz itself. "There's plenty of it, but… They say the Empire's here for Gallia's large amounts even compared to everywhere else."

Isara nodded again. "For some people, there's just not enough. Even in the Aphrik down Southwest, there are loads of conflicts with locals, the Federation, AND the Empire. But Gallia's much closer and doesn't require sea travel…" She perked up once more, though, looking at Welkin directly. "Ah, that's right, Welks—I reinstalled your father's old flare dispenser on the Edelweiss. It's still perfectly usable after the once-over I gave it." She then pointed around to the other weapons arranged about the Edelweiss' hangar space. "Along with every other piece of equipment associated with it."

"More hand-me-downs…" Welkin said, but with not so much irritation. Of course he'd be using all those—they were made just for the Edelweiss. It really stood quite tall. Every other gun and cannon was painted with the same white body and blue trim as the Headd itself. "I never thought I'd be a Headdliner for anything other than training sessions… Thanks, Is. I'm counting on you to keep the Edelweiss in top condition!"

"That reminds me," Alicia began, thinking. "Soon as I can, I'm gonna see what I can add to my own Headd—parading around in pure military colors alone is so not me," she stated, pointing to her headscarf and earning a small laugh from the group.

"I'm sure you can do it," Kreis encouraged Isara, perking her up even further.

"Alright, then—I'm gonna give it a few more checks, Welks," she said to him. "Make sure it's ready for operation again."

"Right. We'll be going then," Welkin responded, turning around and leaving with Alicia, while Isara resumed maintenance on his Mortar Headd—after playfully shooing out Kreis and Leon.

Next up came having a look at the training grounds. The drill instructor was one massive font of knowledge on both physical training and Headd operation—and he was so full of verbal barbs to deliver to all the new recruits. When it came time for the 7s themselves to be put through the wringer, they all came out of it sore, but better. The Scouts could see farther, the Shocktroopers could keep steadier, the Artillery could judge better, the Snipers aimed straighter, and the Supply pilots were quicker on the draw.

Once again Welkin missed a chance to talk to Largo and Rosie, but they seemed to really know what they were doing all the while. Isara was presently exempt due to her duty to maintain the Edelweiss, but Welkin was sure she could keep up with them even having missed the session.

After that was done, it came finally time for the strategy meeting. After a quick shower, Welkin reported to the meeting room in full officer's garb. He wasn't the first one there, but he wasn't the last either, and once all the squad leaders of the regiment were assembled, Varrot commenced the briefing.

"I'll cut to the chase," she said in her usual tone while adjusting her glasses with one hand, the same way she did during their first meeting. She looked even more serious doing it now she was wearing her Captain's cap as well. Some bits of her uniform seemed to have careful splotches of black on them. Apparently, it mirrored her own Mortar Headd's paintjob in a way, since the Headd was said to be purely black for camouflage in darker areas. There was a scary overlap with Imperial officers' preference for black, but she was exempt from suspicion due to the simple fact Commander Headds were all unique.

"Here's your mission," she continued. "The Great Vasel Bridge was just taken by the Empire." The mood seemed to get grimmer from some of his fellow officers as she said that alone. "It's a key strategic position."

Welkin, though, wasn't entirely sure what she was talking about. "The Great Vasel Bridge?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound too dumb expressing the question. Luckily, his friend Faldio was the first to provide the requested information.

"It's a major drawbridge crossing the canal in Vasel, just outside the Capital."

Nodding in approval of the preliminary explanation, Varrot continued from that thought to the bigger details. "That bridge is part of a central transit artery leading into Randgriz. Our mission is to take it back. The Empire has been running a blitz with their lead Shocktroop Headds outrunning their defense. Our Third Regiment will retake the bridge before defensive reinforcements can arrive."

"What about aerial bombardment?" Asked another of the attending officers. "Taking out their main Headd forces is good and all, but it's not gonna do any good if we get taken out from above."

At that point, though, the door opened, and a voice that severely soured Varrot's expression—and Welkin's own, just by the way it sounded—joined in the conversation. "How quaint. The militia's holding a little strategy meeting of its own. As for aerial bombardment, the ARMY's got quality anti-air protection, so your dingy little last-gen Headds don't have to worry as long as they do their job."

Welkin turned around to see just who was speaking in that tone. Walking into the room was a somewhat… Rotund man in an officer's uniform, with a few indicators of much higher rank than himself, a commander's saber, and a severely sleazy beard-mustache combo. Welkin wasn't the kind of guy to judge by appearances, but there was just no way he could trust this man even if he didn't already show himself as someone way on their high horse. That poor horse.

"How long were you planning on hiding out in here, Varrot?" The fat officer asked, the disdain for the Captain herself all too apparent in his voice. "I figured a 'veteran' Headdliner like yourself would be out there on the front already!"

**-POV Shift: Captain Eleanor Varrot-**

_And I'd have figured someone as arrogant as yourself would be trying and failing to gun down every Imperial that crossed his sights once more, but I guess we're both wrong._

Varrot wouldn't have said that out loud, but she was sorely tempted. Luckily, she knew better than that, and maintained her professional air. "My apologies, Sir. We'll depart soon."

General Georg von Damon… A shining example of the nepotism that was growing all throughout the Gallian military. If Borg wasn't careful, this'd be the death of them, but clearly he wasn't all that careful appointing a friend of his with such incompetence to control the army. Just because his grandfather was a great general did not mean he inherited such skill. If only one wouldn't land in water heated by the Valkyrur's flames themselves for pointing such out to him.

"Whatever, they're just country mice," he replied, in that condescending tone of his. The more Damon spoke at any given time, the more Varrot was tempted to call him out. That temptation grew by a factor of 10 with every word. But if that happened, it was entirely possible he'd replace her with someone that'd lead these proud volunteers to their doom. "Not like they'll be much help." His eyes narrowed, disdain practically radiating from him and that belly of his.

On the other hand, an opportunity arose. Closing her eyes serenely, Varrot calmly delivered her own counter statement. "More, help, perhaps, than your army that couldn't hold the bridge in the first place." _For that matter, I'm worried about the quality of your anti-air protection on top of it._

"Hey!" That response honestly surprised Damon, evident by his eyes widening.

_Mission accomplished. If only our true mission would turn out this easy. _Varrot resumed talking business, though, no longer willing or seeing the need to continue hitting Damon with barbs. "Regardless, Vasel remains a critical position. We'll reclaim it immediately," she affirmed.

"W-well good!" Varrot had to resist the urge to smirk. "See that you do!" He said, now nervous and utterly lacking a comeback for her. She honestly wasn't counting on that, but all the better. With that, he left the room, and once he was gone, Welkin proved to be lacking in knowledge on a few other things as well. Unfortunately, though she thought ignorance might be bliss for him in this case, it would be her job to answer his next question.

"Who was that?"

But Faldio stole the opportunity once more. "General Damon, commander of the central forces."

"Central forces…" Welkin put a hand to his chin as he thought. "That's part of the army branch the militia was folded into, right?"

"That's right," Faldio responded. "They say the General's an aristocrat. He looks down on common militia."

"That doesn't make any sense…" Welkin replied, frowning. Varrot felt a little for him, at this point. She too was that naïve once, and Faldio echoed what was once her sentiment. Or rather, what she wanted to happen back then before she learned the reality was much harsher.

"Right. Now that the war's begun, we all need to band together to keep Gallia safe. Who cares about whether you're in the army of the militia? It's ridiculous."

Now, though, was the point to cut this off—they had more important matters to discuss than ideals and a desire for true cooperation even within one's own borders, let alone outside them. "Gentlemen," Varrot stated firmly. "Let's return to the mission." And without leaving any room for protest, if any, she continued. "We'll begin by taking the Western bank to gain a foothold for the bridge." Her eyes shifted toward Welkin, who had sat down on her right. "Lieutenant Gunther. I'm assigning Squad 7 to this mission. It's your first maneuver, so be smart."

"Yes, Captain!" He replied, unwavering. Good. That was the attitude she expected.

"The other squads are on patrol," she instructed the others. "Stay sharp, and be ready to help take back the bridge. I'm counting on all of you here. Now move out!"

"Yes, Captain!" Replied all the officers in the room. Varrot smiled just barely, beneath all their notices. She hoped they'd all make it back intact.

**-POV Shift: Welkin Gunther-**

The Edelweiss was standing by the Vasel Riverside, behind some cover shields to protect from the Imperial forces nearby. There were no reports so far of Artillery Headds, but among all the tall buildings of Vasel, anything could be hiding. In a sense, it was like Randgriz, except it wasn't completely walled in or centered around a castle. It was much freer, with canals, bridges, and the like. Still, already staring him down after reaching this position were several large apartment buildings and abandoned businesses. There was every chance a gun would poke out from between the alleys and roads, firing unexpectedly. Accompanying him were Alicia,Freesia, and finally Rosie, who seemed to be keeping her distance from Isara's Supply Headd. That worried him, but now wasn't the time to be concerned. Time for the field orders. "Alright, this is our first mission, Squad. We'll split into two teams: City and riverside. I'll lead the riverside team toward the enemy encampment with the Edelweiss."

"Shocktrooper here—leave the offense to me," said Rosie, her Headd jerking its thumb at itself with its left hand.

It—and every other Gallian Headd around Welkin—was far different from any of the ones the Town Watch had. It was a bit taller, at 18 meters, and seemed more… Powerful. The shoulders were still round, and the paint still blue, but there was an addition of small autocannons inside them, one each. The armor was thicker and a little bulkier, with the addition of a skirt-like plating around the upper legs to keep the most easily-targeted part of them from being destroyed too easily. In its hand was a machine rifle, and on its back were stored spare clips and grenades. Finally, Rosie's in particular had a portrait of her face, winking and sticking out her tongue, painted on the sides of its shoulders, while on the front was the ever-present Gallian Flag.

She sounded friendly enough. Maybe she was just nervous about being near Theimer's daughter? But wasn't she a singer? Why would she care that much about a thing like that?

"City team, your job is to guard the base," Welkin further instructed. They'd set up a properly fortified position inside, but since it was so near the camp, it was more like a distraction than anything. "Be ready for anything, including Commander Headds," he said.

Now it was Largo's turn to give a response over the radio. "How long you think I've been a Headdliner? Just because I don't got a fancy thing like you doesn't mean I don't know how to take something just like it down! It'll be no sweat!" He sounded almost offended, but pretty sure of himself as well.

Welkin chuckled a little. "That's the spirit, Largo! Now, let's move out!"

No sooner had he said that than he heard the approach of at least three Imperial Mortar Headds. Just up ahead were a few more cover shields, so it seemed they anticipated the approach of enemies from this direction.

"Alright, then!" Replied Freesia over the radio, her Scout Headd stepping out first. It was of a similar aesthetic to Rosie's, but it was far thinner, even if not necessarily as thin as the Empire's Scouts. It retained the skirt armor, but it optimized speed over defense, fitting its role. Its twin green eyes looking through a slit in its otherwise featureless face scanned all in front of her. It seemed there were two Scouts just ahead, both their rifles aiming around a side each, and firing at her approaching Headd. "Shall we dance?" She taunted over the loudspeaker, gracefully dodging every bullet shot at her by the one-eyed menaces before her. Sidestep, sidestep…

Welkin watched her, ready to follow up quickly. He still had the shield double-cannon, as it proved an effective offensive and defensive equip during his first fight in the Edelweiss, but he traded the machine rifle for a proper cannon, since he felt he wasn't up to par in close-combat engagements just yet. He also had the anti-structure cannon to make use of, but causing that much property damage in Vasel just didn't sit well with him. The same applied to the mortar. Right now, they were barely on the outskirts by the riverside, but that'd change soon.

Freesia jumped toward the right side of the Imperials' cover shield and laid in three quick shots to the one nearest her. Two in the arm, making it fall off completely, and one in the head. Freesia finished it off by pushing it to the ground entirely. Welkin couldn't see precisely what was going on behind it, but now he saw that Alicia followed her, and was distracting the Scout on the left. In a matter of seconds, though, it suddenly fell over, and Freesia's Headd gave a triumphant bow. He couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Here comes a Shocktrooper!" Rosie called out. "This one's mine!" Her Headd ran up, spotting a red Shocktrooper Captain Headd running down the incline from the horde of buildings that lay ahead. Welkin recognized that it was packing a handheld shield just like the Scout Captain back in Bruhl.

"C'mon, Is," he ordered, stepping out of cover finally and commencing his advance. "We can't let them do all the fighting for us. Welkin Gunther, entering combat!"

The Edelweiss stood up from its kneeling position behind the enormous piece of metal that was the cover shield, and ran forward into the fray. Rosie and the Imperial Headd were already engaging, she making use of what was once their cover shield up ahead, and firing off bursts from her own machine rifle in return. Unfortunately, the Shocktrooper Captain had far more mobile cover. His only disadvantage right now was that he couldn't easily access his explosives.

Welkin took aim with his cannon, but was suddenly shot at by a rocket which went right past him and crashed into the cover shield he'd just left behind, leaving a sizable hole in the hulking metal. Raising the Edelweiss' left arm shield in front of himself, he looked for the source of it.

"Welks! Commander dead ahead!" Isara warned him, causing him to search harder in hopes of finding the attacker.

There he was. A crimson Mortar Headd with black trim. It had two eyes, but they weren't next to each other—rather, they were aligned vertically on its head, which was tall and thin tall and thin, but with a disk-like protrusion in between the green circles. That served as its main source of the sights of the battlefield.

In its right hand hand was a combat rifle—a new model of bayonet-equipped gun Welkin heard being referred to as a "gunnery carver." It was meant to serve as both short-range and long-range weapon, with the Headdliner not needing to sacrifice either capability when it became necessary to change up the approach. And on its shoulders were a pair of twin rocket launchers, one of which was missing a rocket, due to it having shot Welkin.

Finally, in its left hand was a smaller shield, closer to the size of the one wielded by Welkin's own Edelweiss than the large mobile cover his comrade was using. The Headd itself was a sleeker model, sacrificing armor for speed and agility quite clearly, and not appearing all that fancy in general. No sweeping shoulders, though they maintained the Imperial flag on them, no protruding spikes. Even its feet were rounded like worker's boots rather than pointed knights' toes. And on its chest was a portrait of a beautiful Valkyrur woman with hair as blue as the flames surrounding her.

"Welks, remember the reports? This one's an ace," Isara said, her own Supply Headd readying its cannon and retaliating.

_That's right…_ Welkin realized what she meant, as he raised his shield double-cannon and began supporting his sister's fire. Varrot had told him just before he set out that there was an Imperial ace Headdliner by the name of Ty the Immortal out here. So named because no matter how badly his Headd got trashed in conflicts, he always seemed to come back. "Yeah, let's take this one together, Is! Alicia, Freesia, give us some support!"

"Roger!" Both girls replied, running up and delivering rifle fire. But Ty was not only immortal, he was agile. His Mortar Headd bounded over the incline, and every round struck only the wall behind him. He seemed pretty silent—a definite change from Welkin's first match against a Commander. Obviously Ty was the kind of guy who let his skills speak before his taunts.

But now he had to get his aim back, and so Welkin resorted to keeping him on his toes, firing his own cannon. Ty dashed backwards, then ran deeper into the city, letting off a few shots from his combat rifle at the group, but none were aimed too well.

"It's too obvious that guy's goading us along," Freesia replied. "But we have to follow to get to the encampment anyway, right?"

"Correct," Isara replied, and got ready to go assist Rosie, but there was an explosion from one of her grenades that knocked her target Headd off its feet. She followed up with a decisive burst at the red Shocktrooper Captain that ripped apart his cockpit. Over the radio, they could all hear the singer blowing a kiss at the fallen foe.

Now that all the current enemies were taken care of, Welkin took point. "Provide support fire, ladies, and take out any of his teammates when we engage again. But watch my back too—literally," he instructed, before the Edelweiss moved on, keeping its shield ready and in front of itself. Alicia and Isara stayed close behind him, with Rosie keeping off to his left side, having stolen the Shocktrooper Captain's shield.

**-POV Shift: Largo Potter-**

Three Imperial Headds had already come through the alleys toward the camp. Two Scouts and a Shocktrooper. But all were taken out by good cooperative fire from Vyse, Aika, and Edy. Marina, meanwhile, was hanging at the back, ready to snipe anything, and Jann was on the opposite side from his own position. Both their Artillery Headds' shoulder rockets remained fully loaded. Additionally, their heavy frames were holding cannons and grenades, alongside some small autocannons built into the shoulders for emergency close combat, and the ever-present swords if it came to melee.

So far, so good. Largo remained crouched behind the cover shield that'd been set up in front of the forward base. Even in the age of Mortar Headds, it was still nothing but a haphazard arrangement of tents and equipment protected by cover shields. Those wouldn't hold up against assault by an enemy Artillery Headd or a Command Head, Valkyrur forbid.

His Artillery Headd's large blue frame was bulkier than even a Shocktrooper's, to the point of having a large blast shield mounted on his left arm, to protect from explosions outright. It wasn't meant for mobility at all—a Headd like this was supposed to find a good firing position and rain burning death upon all who dared cross its sights.

If only it were that easy. Largo'd been at this long enough to know that you needed to be a good judge of when to fire, not just what to fire at. Any decent Headdliner could pull off dodges at the last second. But there was plenty of lag time between one maneuver and the next, and an experienced 'Liner could catch them—with any weapon—and end their opponent decisively.

"Marina, over here!" Edy called out from the left. She'd gone on ahead after making sure no more new Headds were approaching, between a gap in the buildings big enough for them to maneuver through. Vyse and Aika, meanwhile, went around the other side, with the latter acting as Vyse' eyes in that situation, informing him of impending threats before he engaged.

Still, who said a Shocktrooper couldn't do the same thing and point out targets?

"What is it, Edy?" Marina asked, sounding neutral rather than annoyed, which she could be. Her lanky Sniper Headd got its rifle ready, poking it out from behind the cover shield and looking down its sights.

"Scout Captain! I can spot that gaudy red armor anywhere!" Edy said in her airy voice. It was a little grating to Largo, but she was just a kid, compared to him. In a few years, it'd grow into something more mature-sounding. He hoped.

"Got it." Adjusting her aim a little and following Edy's indication, Marina pulled the trigger on her Headd's rifle. What followed was an explosion. The sniper bullet wasn't just a kill shot, it had pierced all the way through to the radiator and engine section.

_Should've used his shield,_ Largo thought. He didn't clearly see it for himself, but he didn't need to. One shot, one kill from Marina. Things seemed to be looking good so far. But he had to make sure of something else. "Hey, Gunther," he said, not bothering to refer to Welkin by rank—hotshot like that didn't deserve the honor of having his command acknowledged. All he had to his name was General Belgen and a fancy Commander Headd. Largo could've gotten one himself, but he preferred to stay a little under the radar. Why let the Imperials single HIM out as a target, after all? No, like this, he'd be anonymous but no less deadly in combat. "Where are you by now? Hope you're not taking your sweet time there."

"We're nearly within visual range of the enemy encampment, Largo," came the response over the radio. _Tch… First name basis. He think we're friends now too? These kids…_ "There's an enemy ace in the vicinity as well—"

Largo cut him off the moment he was told that. "Yeah, Ty the Immortal. I know about him already, I was there for the briefing. I bet he's not the only Commander Headd around, so don't be praising your flawless paintjob just yet," he responded bitterly. Welkin seemed surprised at his attitude, but didn't say any more of it for the moment. Their conversation was further interrupted by a report from Aika.

"We got at least five more Headds near the enemy camp! Two are commander models!"

"Pull back, you kids!" Largo replied to them. "It'll be suicide for you to take 'em on alone! But leave a couple of presents, if you know what I mean!" He ordered. But the moment he said that, the wall of the large building that was between the Gallian forces and the enemy camp fell down in a large explosion, throwing dust everywhere. Looking over to Jann opposite him, he barked out another order. "Take cover now, Walker! We gotta secure this place! The rest of you, stay where you are and get ready to flank on my command!"

"Roger!" Replied Edy, Aika, and Vyse at once, while Marina went back behind the cover shield, and Largo stayed next to his own, only looking out slightly.

What was this… The dust was starting to clear. And when it did, he saw the cause of this explosion.

Another Commander Headd. At least Largo knew now that the Empire wasn't playing around when it came to taking Vasel. But this had just got a lot harder if they weren't careful.

"Mr. Potter…!" Vyse began. "That's…!"

A pair of short-barrel anti-structure cannons on its shoulders—not good—and one long-barrel revolver cannon under its right arm, with a giant blast shield held in its left. This red-with-green-trim Mortar Headd was definitely built for artillery purposes. And it bore on its chest a portrait of a collapsing fortress. Could it get any more obvious what this one was meant to do?

Its three yellow eyes, arranged in a triangle on a tall, flat-topped head, and located just below a disk protrusion a little below the middle, scanned about. Clearly the Headdliner at this thing's controls was no newbie. The first thing it did, rather than fire at the cover shields protecting their base, was put down its own shield as it continued searching for foes. That was the first opportunity for them to take it by surprise.

"Throw all your grenades, pronto!" Largo ordered the younger Headdliners. "Walker! One rocket, right at the shield!"

"You got it, Largo dearie~!" Jann replied.

_Could your crush on me be any more obvious? _Largo thought, resisting the urge to exhale with exasperation. Still, he'd shown he knew what he was doing during practice. Largo could trust Jann to watch his back… Even if it would be a little more lustfully than most.

Vyse, Aika's, and Edy's grenades all came down around the enemy Commander Headd, and its first instinct was to turn toward the former two on its left—but it stopped at the last second due to the approach of Jann's rocket, and faced toward the camp once more. Once the impact occurred, smoke filled its line of sight, and Largo pulled the trigger to send two more rockets after it. One misfired wildly and hit the building while the other narrowly missed, careening off toward the Imperial camp and striking a generic Imperial Supply Headd far off. The shot managed to cause an ammo explosion that further threw off the two Shocktrooper Headds beside it. A definite victory within loss here.

The grenades then exploded as well, making it stumble in various different directions. Largo's expression darkened a little—that shield wasn't the only thing well-armored about this Headd. The pilot was probably trying to get his focus back, but nothing on the outside was any more than scuffed. So far, just its paintjob was ruined by the explosion, with a blotch of ash on its large curved shield as well.

The Imperial Headd backpedaled under the building it had broken through, the floors above it still very much intact, what was left turn into a sort of makeshift arch. It then raised its under-hand machinegun and began firing at the cover shields, while its other hand held its own shield in front of it. Its two shoulder cannons also aligned themselves, pointing forward toward the camp, barrels extending.

"Walker! Fire your cannon right with me!" Largo said to Jann.

"Gotcha!" The other Headdliner answered back. Both of them peeked out of cover and let off a barrage of large rounds at the Imperial Commander Headd, shaking its aim greatly. However, they couldn't stop the pilot from pulling the trigger, and now Largo was just praying nothing hit.

The following "BOOM!" of anti-structure rounds hitting occurred far above where he was expecting. Largo ducked back behind his cover shield, while turning around to see that there were now two gaping holes in the building just behind the camp. It appeared to be stable still, but more shots like that, and they'd be losing their camp by collateral damage even if not direct fire.

But he was going to get this Imperial back now. Its long gun was still exposed. "Wulfstan! Target the handheld gun!"

"Got it!" Without another word, Marina aimed her rifle right at the distracted foe, and the round hit dead on. The Imperial Headd's gun exploded completely, making it stumble to the side. It was at that point, seeing that it no longer had an effective means of counterattack, that Largo came out of cover with a taunt for the Headdliner at the controls.

"Alright, here's the finisher! Stick THIS in your pipe and smoke it!" Largo pulled the trigger, releasing two more shoulder rockets at the Commander Headd. One hit one of the anti-structure cannons, causing another ammo explosion that made the Headd fall forward, and the other hit the leg, ensuring that it lost balance entirely.

Edy was the one to fully put the enemy Headd out of their misery, though, with a burst to the now-exposed radiator on its back from her machine rifle. Once it was ripped apart by all the bullets, the machine went properly lifeless.

_Heh. Commander Headds sure are dangerous, but we haven't made radiators good enough to keep up with that kinda performance. Get that exposed to a good team of Headdliners, even generics like us, and you'll be ripped to shreds. Hopefully that kid'll figure that out before it's too late. Or maybe he won't, and we'll get someone better._

When he was done mentally berating Welkin, he got on the radio. "Gunther! Way to the camp's clear from our end! What about you!?"

"Engaged against two Commanders! One's the Ace! I'm pinned down!" Welkin replied.

Muttering something under his breath, Largo took command of his little group once more. "Alright, you kids—our 'leader' needs help! Take out any Headds you see along the way and if you see the radiator on those two Command Headds he's fighting, don't hesitate! Just shoot!"

"What about us?" Jann asked, now sounding pretty serious.

"Walker, you stay here. I'm trusting you to keep the camp safe. I'm gonna go and see if I can't get Gunther out of that hot water he landed in," Largo replied, his Headd coming out of cover entirely and heading for the alleyway on the right side of the camp's location. It was a bit hard to fit his wide Artillery Headd in, but he managed. Wouldn't be long before he ideally came out behind where Gunther was.

**-POV Shift: Welkin Gunther-**

The way to the enemy camp, which was in a building, was big enough for several Headds, but with three Commander models fighting, more agile than all those around them, that space was cut down severely. Welkin was trying to get them all in his support's line of fire, but that was proving to be far more difficult than he'd anticipated. If he pushed them down toward where Alicia and the others were, he'd leave his back open for the two Shocktroopers that kept taking pot shots at him whenever Ty and his fellow Commander weren't engaging.

The other Headd that was fighting alongside Ty was one definitely equipped for close combat. He had nothing in his hands but swords, and his only long-range weapon was his shoulder auto-cannons. The sleek yellow frame was made to maximize speed and agility, not to mention it was the standard 15 meters, so it was proving to be a massive chore for Welkin's Edelweiss just to keep up with it. Worse still, he was right now being forced to use his sword since they were so close, and he was blocking every shot from either the far-off Shocktroopers, the close-combat Headd's autocannons, or Ty's Gunnery Carver.

Welkin wasn't losing, but he wasn't winning either. And one misstep could cost him the battle and his life. He just had to…

"Gunther, back off now!" Largo's voice suddenly rang out over the radio, and Welkin didn't dare question it. The Edelweiss jumped back just in time for a rocket to strike the yellow jumper directly in the back. Its upper half was vaporized instantly, and Ty's Headd was shaken long enough for Welkin to make a slash for the arm which was holding the Gunnery Carver, but it blocked with its shield at the last second.

"I've got him, Welks!" Isara said, taking advantage of Ty's forced immobilization now and driving her own sword right through the chest, and out the radiator in the back. The Headd fell over lifeless as she removed the blade.

"Great job, Is!" Welkin replied—it was only then now that Ty was defeated that he noticed the other two Shocktroopers were no longer firing at him. Edy's, Vyse', and Aika's Headds were standing triumphant where they used to be. The camp was no longer protected.

Smiling, Welkin pumped his fist. "Operation complete! We took their base!" That was definitely close—Welkin honestly thought he was going to lose again back there. Even if a real training session at the Fort had gotten his reflexes up to par, that was still an Ace he was up against. But he had help from his squad… That was what really counted. From the moment he decided to take the controls of the Edelweiss, he was never fighting alone.

* * *

**The Edelweiss wasn't actually the focus of this battle, I'd say-it was definitely more about how the rest of the 7s could handle themselves against something meant to be of equal caliber to it. Welkin's got a long way to go before he's able to really do more than just stay standing in a battle... But we'll be here to see him through it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Brilliant Edelweiss

**And here comes Chapter 4 of Valkyria Chronicles: Mortar Headd Chronicles. In this, we finally take Vasel with some crazy maneuvers from more than just Welkin! Also, we get to know some of the Squad 7 members as they begin to form bonds with each other-some positive, some negative.**

**Squad 7, move out!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Brilliant Edelweiss**

**-POV: Welkin Gunther-**

It wasn't long after the camp was taken over that all the Imperial soldiers were rounded up. The riverside area of Vasel was secure, and there would be some time before the next operation began. The streets were eerily empty, but that was what it was like to be in an occupied town—everyone who was supposed to be going about their lives here was either evacuated, turned into a prisoner of war, or…

Yes, why would this be any different from Bruhl? Anyone who they couldn't round up would just get shot, by either infantry securing buildings, or Mortar Headds on the roads. Or even by Mortar Headds while they were still under cover of a building. It was just the sort of horrific wartorn continent—maybe even world—that they lived in.

Life'd come back to this city, though. This was just the first step in ensuring that would happen. Welkin just had to keep on fighting—and get some practice in as soon as possible. Even as he chatted with Alicia and Isara, the three of them gathered at the feet of their Mortar Headds, that thought didn't leave his mind. Just like in Bruhl, he only won against Ty the Immortal and that Commander Headd through the help of his teammates.

It wasn't shameful in itself—that was what they were for, and Welkin genuinely appreciated it—but he was the one in the Edelweiss. The Commander Headd that was essentially Squad 7's symbol, or was meant to be. If he couldn't hold his own against opponents of equal caliber to itself, how was he meant to inspire the rest of them?

"Hey there!" Called out a voice, in an almost singsong manner. It wasn't Alicia's or Isara's, so who could it be? Welkin's question was answered when he looked in front of him over Alicia's shoulder, sighting a woman with short, blonde, and wavy hair, deep blue eyes, a pair of glasses, and civilian clothing—namely some green pants, a white shirt on which was held a bag of several things, and a green cap. She snapped a photo of Welkin himself, and he was further bewildered. "You guys aren't with Squad 7 by any chance, are you?" She asked.

"We are. Who are you?" Isara asked in turn, having a curious look on her face. Alicia seemed a little confused as to who this person was as well, but Welkin was honestly on the same page. This was no soldier…

"Haha, bingo!" The woman responded, walking up toward Welkin. "I've been looking for ya. You, specifically." She pointed at Welkin to get the point across. "Headdliner of the Edelweiss, General Belgen Gunther's old Mortar Headd. Lieutenant Welkin Gunther, am I right? Not bad at all. A beautiful Headd for a hot guy like you." They weren't very far apart now, and Alicia was getting more nervous by the second.

"Um, excuse me, I…"

**-POV Shift: Alicia Melchiott-**

"Now, let's get right to the questions," said that strange, rude woman, as she took out a notepad. Alicia was glaring at her at this point—she was totally ignored just so someone could get war stories out of Welkin!

"So, you're the son of the great General Gunther, huh?" She continued, as Welkin backed up in nervousness. Oh, this lady was so going to get it. If she had some preserved bread, she'd whack her with it by now. "You look awfully young." With every comment and inquiry, she took a step forward, and Welkin took a nervous step back. "How old are you, anyway? Must be your first war, huh? What's been your worst experience so far? Wait, happiest. No, uh, funniest? Also hobbies, favorite foods, activities on days o—"

"That's enough, this is a combat zone!" Alicia shouted… But a second voice joined hers, and she found the source to be Isara, who as matching the glare Alicia directed at this utterly rude lady. Really? Just walking up and asking a bunch of personal questions like that to Welkin? Was she some kind of tabloid reporter with that camera and notepad? _Why I oughta…! _

"What's your business with my brother?" Isara followed up. Her angry expression was unwavering, much like the gaze she'd given the racist guard back at the Fort's gate.

"Ah, calm down, girls." The tabloid reporter(Alicia had labeled her as such in her head) crossed her arms, looking as if she was annoyed or offended. Alicia was about to smack her at this rate, and the urge only increased when she kept on talking. "Scoops are near danger, and I'm near scoops."

So she WAS a tabloid reporter! Well, Alicia wasn't going to let Welkin—

Oh, but she just wouldn't stop… "That's right," she continued. "The name's Ellet. I'm GBS radio's top woman reporter. I smell a story, and you guys are IT!"

At that point, Alicia stopped herself. So she wasn't a tabloid reporter. She was… A professional radio personality. Well, she was still rude, pressing Welkin with questions like that. Not to mention outright telling them that they'd be the next hit story in Ellet's notebook. They weren't here to be turned into text, they were here to do something meaningful.

"So… You're a reporter," Welkin repeated. Alicia looked at his bewildered expression while Ellet wrote notes down(what was she writing?), and then Isara, who couldn't make the fact she was far from convinced that this 'Ellet' would lead to anything good for them.

Alicia's urge to hit Ellet was coming back when she heard her sarcastic reply.

"Very good, I'm a reporter, yes."

_Well, maybe if you didn't take him totally by surprise he'd have something better to say,_ she thought.

"I've been assigned to Squad 7 to conduct a series of interviews," Ellet further explained, while writing down yet more notes. "Now…" When she was done with that, she looked back at Welkin and stepped forward once more. And just like before, he stepped back. "Let's get back to those questions, shall we?"

There was just no stopping her. "Ugh…" Alicia grimaced, but stood next to Isara, the two of them looking on with crossed arms. If Ellet insisted on interviewing, they'd be there to hear every word of it and make absolutely sure nothing embarrassing was said about himself or any of the rest of them.

**-POV Shift: Brigitte "Rosie" Stark-**

Schoolboy, friends with a dark-hair, a hot shot… "Look at him… Giving interviews and all. Ugh, who's he think he is? Does he think he's some big hero now? He's just a newbie that lucked into a fancy Headd…" Rosie stuck her tongue out in disgust, turning around so she wouldn't have to see that farce.

"And he don't even know how to use it," said Largo just in front of her, who was taking the time to smoke a cigarette while sitting on the foot of his Headd. "But as far as he's concerned, one little win and he's a Duke. Ugh, I hate kids…" He blew a puff of smoke. "Eh, whatever. He'll learn soon enough. Only one thing matters out there in the field, and that's experience."

"Heh, yeah. I saw him against the two Commanders by the camp. They were running circles around him," Rosie replied with a slight smirk. "Guy's totally relying on that fancy white Headd of his for the edge. He's got no real skills. You, though—I heard you on the radio. Flawless."

Largo smirked a little in return, and took another puff from his cigarette. "Thanks. Someone here's gotta know what they're doing."

"Hey, cut the Lieutenant some slack!" Came a voice from just off to the left of Rosie. She looked to the left, and saw it was the kid with the one-eyed goggles. The foreigner… "He's just a newbie after all!

"That's the damn problem! It wouldn't be so bad if he weren't the one giving orders, but he is!" Rosie shouted back, her mood worsening once more. "A schoolboy like that's got no place in a top-of-the-line Headd."

"Well , like you said, he'll learn soon enough, right?" Aika added, being beside Vyse as always. She didn't seem quite as perky as Vyse, but she had an equal desire to try to keep them all in line the way she did him. "Shouldn't we make it easier?"

What a joke. She was just a kid too. "You think he's gonna listen? Look at him now." Rosie jerked her thumb back at their "glorious leader", who was too busy giving the newspapers a hot scoop to bother trying to see how the rest of them were doing. "Rolling in the glory of winning his first engagement. He's not gonna last, and it'll be a waste of a damned good Headd when he bites it."

"You sound like you WANT him to fail," Vyse replied, shooting Rosie a dirty look that she waved off, her scowl worsening.

"No, I sound like it's definitely gonna happen. How come you're not in charge, Largo?" She turned to the much larger Artillery Headdliner, who was still smoking and watching the proceedings with a scowl of his own.

"Getting promoted'd keep me away from what I actually WANT to do." He then looked at Vyse and Aikia. "Listen, you two—YOU know how to do your job. You listened to me, the guy with experience, and you did it flawlessly. Gunther over there was getting run ragged in close combat, in a space where he couldn't get decent support fire till _I _opened up the opportunity. See the difference between him and you now?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Vyse' glare hardened. "He's overwhelmed by his position and you're not doing anything to help him out. Let's go, Aika." He turned around and headed back to the camp, Aika following, but shooting one last glare at Rosie and Largo.

"If he's so overwhelmed, then why the hell's he there, and why didn't he turn it down?" Rosie asked, looking over at Largo, who merely blew more smoke.

"Hell if I know." He opened up his box of cigarettes and offered one to Rosie. "Need to calm down?"

She shook her head. "No thanks," she replied, just sitting down on the heel of her Mortar Headd the same way he was. "Kid started out real nice on the riverside, but the moment we ran into that Ace, my opinion of him…"

Largo finished her thought by making a thumbs-down gesture, which got a chuckle out of Rosie.

"Yeah, exactly!" Hah, she'd found a real friend here. Good. She damn well needed one with how this squad was turning out. Darcsens and naïve kids all around…

**-POV Shift: Welkin Gunther-**

Boy was that interview grueling. That Ellet lady just wouldn't stop asking questions, and the way Isara and Alicia kept glaring at her made Welkin think he should choose his answers even more carefully. He ended up stuttering at several points because their obvious dislike of her(not that he could blame them too much) along with his inability to keep up with her pressing him caused a total loss of his train of thought.

Thankfully, it was over now. It was time to focus on this next strategy meeting. All of his regiment's squad leaders were gathered for Varrot to brief them on the next part of the mission to reclaim Vasel.

"Squad 7's suppression of the enemy camp on the West bank gave us the foothold we needed," she said. "Now we'll join the Army's Vasel Battalion in Operation Cloudburst to take back the bridge. Militia forces will take point, crossing the bridge and attacking the Eastern camp."

_What!? _Welkin thought, _All by ourselves? But didn't she just say…_

Faldio voiced Welkin's apprehensions, but far more angrily and urgently. "Captain, crossing that bridge means breaching the enemy bridgehead. What sort of on-site backup can supplies can we expect from the Army like this?"

"The plan calls for the Army to commence its operation after we've struck the bridgehead," Varrot responded calmly.

"Wait, you mean we're just being offered up on a platter!?"

"I know how you feel. I felt that way when I was a subordinate Headdliner too," Varrot said, closing her eyes briefly.

Welkin knew it must've hurt for her to tell all the squad leaders this. It was probably taking the rest of them all they had to keep from muttering their disapproval as well.

"It's not a happy prospect. The Army has by and large better Mortar Headds than us, with performance that needs a lot less improvising to equalize against the Imperial forces," she continued. "Conversely, they're also more expensive to replace."

"So you're saying we're just less valuable to lose!?" Faldio was shouting properly at this point, putting his hands on the table.

"Calm yourself, Lieutenant Landzaat," the Captain said firmly, and though he gritted his teeth, Faldio's posture relaxed a bit. He merely crossed his arms for her to continue. "As I said, I don't like it any more than you do. But being a soldier means taking on the tough missions. Even dangerous ones like this. And it also means learning how to adapt to unfavorable circumstances."

"…Understood, Captain. But it doesn't mean I have to like it," Faldio replied.

"I never said you did." Varrot looked directly at him now. "Breaching that bridgehead by ourselves will not be easy."

Welkin felt a little helpless here, and had nothing to contribute to the argument. But he'd been around Vasel long enough to think… "Captain Varrot," he cut in, having something of an idea. "May I go observe the area around the bridge?" If it all worked out, then…

"I don't mind, but what exactly are you…" She replied, but was unable to finish.

The tent entrance swung open suddenly, and footsteps rushed in quickly.

"Welkin!"

He turned around quickly. It was Alicia, and she looked pretty frightened right now.

"Sergeant Melchiott, what is it?" Varrot asked, far more calm than her.

She backpedaled slightly, sweating nervously and stammering. "Oh, I… S-sorry to interrupt the meeting." Alicia put a hand up to her mouth, a little shamefully.

"We're finished, it's fine. Now, I assume there's a reason for your visit?" The Captain asked again.

"Yes, Captain," Alicia replied. She then looked directly at Welkin himself—she'd addressed him first when she came in, so it definitely had to do with him. "Welkin—Uh, I mean, Lieutenant Gunther. It's the squad! They're at each other's throats!"

"What!?" But they were cooperating so well on that first mission. Sure, Largo seemed to have something of an attitude, but their teamwork was flawless. What could possibly be going on here?

"Please stop them, Sir—I tried to, and Vyse and Aika still are, but things have only gotten worse since then!"

And she wanted HIM to break it up. Well, it sounded like it was more than just a few people. If Welkin let them have it out… Butting heads over differing opinions helped people come together. The more people expressed their opinions, the better and quicker they could all get to know each other. "I don't think it's much of a problem—arguing like that'll help them speak their minds and understand each other better," he said with a smile.

Alicia wasn't smiling, though. "Well, that may be, but… You can't just sit here while your squad's tearing itself apart. That's not right!" She was glaring at him now. Why? Didn't she just say she understood the idea?

Welkin shook his head. "I'm not ignoring them."

"Yes you are!" She shouted back, surprising him a bit. "Now get out there and put them in line! …Sir!" Her point made, Alicia turned around and ran out of the tent.

Welkin was shocked at just how angry she was. "H-hey! Alicia!" he called out after her, but he got no response, and so ran off after her. She was… Mad. That didn't feel good to know at all. Even as he headed toward where his squad was, the guilt was hitting him where it hurt. He just wanted to express his views, and for the 7s to do the same, not make her yell at him like that…

**-POV Shift: Brigitte "Rosie" Stark-**

That Darcsen grease monkey's stench was way too close for her own comfort, but that alone wasn't going to make Rosie back down. Her glare was absolutely intense as she bared her teeth at that "Isara" chick. And right behind her was another damned grease monkey, Nadine. Looked like neither she nor the "boss-man"'s little helper was going to let her go out without a fight. But even if they weren't wusses like the rest, they were still annoying and they needed to back off

Now if only that stupid goggle foreigner and his friend would get the hell out of her way so she could MAKE them.

"What's with this Darcsen Calamity stuff anyway?" Vyse asked. "You've been ranting about it for the past ten minutes, but I don't know a darn thing!" He was glaring at her as well, but Aika was willing to explain it before Rosie.

That needed to stop before it started. "Don't you open your mouth, kid—the hell do YOU know about it? You're not even from this damned continent, so keep your mouth shut and get outta my way!" Rosie yelled at her. "You wanna know what the Calamity is, kid? The damned dark-hairs like those two smelly wrench-heads back there used Ragnite sorcery to blow everything here to Valhalla. I bet they'll do it again too soon as we let our guard down and start treating them like 'people'." Rosie stuck her tongue out at the mere idea of it.

"Because we ARE people!" Isara shouted back, both Aika and Vyse nodding in agreement. Just how much venom did Rosie have to use to put them down? Meanwhile, her only real friend in this outfit was just smoking and looking more pissed with every passing second.

The older one, Nadine, also stepped up to the plate. "A fairytale myth's got no business getting between us working together!"

"Tch…" In the background, that one sniper 'Liner Cezary was just chuckling at them all, that(other) jerk with the freaky 'do Theold right beside him. "Hotheads and Darcsens. It's a wonder any of you survived that first mission the way you're acting."

"Neither've you've got ANYTHING going for you besides being wimps and being smug," Theold stated. Maybe he should look in a mirror if he was going to talk to someone about smugness.

"Oh yeah?" Rosie looked away from Isara now. "Say that to my face, blondie! Or are you afraid I'll mess up that ugly horn you call hair?" She taunted.

"No, I'm afraid of roughing up a girl too much. Flowers break real easy, you know."

"All of you, that's enough!" Oh, here came the bigshot… Rosie backed off from Isara, but didn't look at her again. Or Nadine. Both of them pissed her the hell off every time they spoke, acting all high and mighty, like they were damned equals. If they only knew how much trouble they gave Rosie… or were giving her right now, since the lucky schoolboy had come to their "rescue." Rosie grimaced as she saw Welkin run up to the group. "What's going on here!?" He asked, coming to a stop nearby them with his GIRLFRIEND close behind.

Yeah, that's what the "boss" was here for. Fame, glory, and women. Unlike HER or Largo who actually had something important to fight for. "You really gotta ask?" She jerked her thumb at Isara and Nadine without looking at them. "It's either them or me, pal. Them and the rest of the damned Darcsens, including Four-Eyes." _Thank the Valkyrur he's not here too, or he'd probably be apologizing over and over._ "Whose genius idea was it to let THEM in?"

"Finally, a good question from you," Cezary added, clapping slightly, while Theold grinned a bit beside him.

**-POV Shift: Welkin Gunther-**

"They'll blow us all up, and I can't stand the STINK of them anyway! I see enough grease just staring at a Mortar Headd, thanks!"

So, this was why Rosie looked so antsy near Isara, huh?

"No Darcsens allowed, you hear me?"

Yeah, this wasn't good. Alicia was right, there was no way he could stand for this. Welkin got right next to Isara and Nadine, joining them in looking at Rosie with what was becoming utter disgust. Even he couldn't stand what she was saying.

"And what're you gonna do if I DON'T take the Darcsens out? Are you just going to kill them or leave them to die?" No way, he wouldn't let them die pointlessly the same way his sister's father did.

"Tch, it'd turn out better for us." Rosie began walking away toward Cezary, and Welkin watched as she grabbed him by the collar. "And you! You better shut up if you know what's good for you! Don't think we're friends just cuz you don't like the dark-hairs either! Everything you've said up to this point has pissed me off!"

Welkin ran over immediately and pushed them apart. "I have to say," he began, with a much calmer tone. Angry as he was at the way Rosie was treating HIS sister, he couldn't join this shouting match. "The feeling's mutual."

"No kidding, 'boss-man.'" Welkin turned to see Largo approaching from his… Audience position, walking past both the Darcsens and the foreigners to confront him directly, not paying much mind to the fact that Cezary and Theold were backing off. "The feeling's going all around here, and don't think you're exempt from it. Now let me make this clear: We're not fighting alongside no Darcsen. Got it?"

**-POV Shift: Largo Potter-**

All these damn kids… Darcsen-haters, Darcsens, hotshots, all of them, were starting to really get on his nerves. So the only way he could settle this was to separate them entirely, because all the arguments about them were getting them absolutely friggin' nowhere. Largo blew some smoke, then crushed his cigarette in his gloved hand to put it out before tossing it into the grass. "Another thing we ain't doin' is taking orders from some hotshot greenhorn. We already went over this with each other—you're a terrible Headdliner and your fancy white knight's wasted on a guy like you."

Largo saw Welkin's expression soften somewhat from the glare it was before that was directed at just about everyone expressing their distaste for his sister's race, but it remained determined.

"Alright, fine," said the "boss-man." "Now listen, and listen good." Oh, was he going to make some kind of fancy inspiring speech? These kids… "I'll have that bridge back in Gallia's hands in 48 hours."

"Huh?" Largo had to admit he was surprised. He was expecting something far more impossible-sounding. As it was, it just sounded impossible for a newbie to pull it off.

"Now, if my plan fails, which I doubt, I'll resign," Welkin added. He walked closer to Largo, all while maintaining eye contact. "Squad 7 will be all yours, Largo."

It looked like he just wasn't going to be able to resist promotions any longer at this rate.

"But if I succeed, you're going to take my orders and like it."

Largo was starting to get bewildered at how all the kids, Darcsens, and that baker girl were standing behind the schoolboy, giving him their support. As it was, the only support he had was Rosie who decided to stand next to him instead. Only that jerk Cezary and Theold weren't around, since they'd backed off to observe from a… Safer distance. It was all hilarious. He just had to laugh. "Hahahahaha!" He grinned at Welkin, quite confidently. "Your funeral, 'boss-man'. You sure about this?"

"Yes, I am."

_Boy, nothing shakes this kid. Even if he really means it, he's way too full of himself for his own good. Looks like the only way he's gonna learn his lesson is by getting his ass kicked out there._

Largo just crossed his arms, while Welkin turned around and walked off, his little… Procession following after. But he turned right back around and gave an almost surprising glare at Largo AND Rosie.

"And don't you two DARE talk to my sister like that again, or I'LL be the one making you regret it."

"Or ANY Darcsen," Nadine added, while she and Isara shared a nod and smile between each other. Aika and Vyse, meanwhile, each put an arm on Isara's shoulder and began idly chatting with her as they all left the vicinity.

"So, what do you think?" Rosie asked Largo.

"I think I need another smoke. This should be good," he replied, taking out his third cigarette of the day and lighting it up. What kinda damn-fool plan did the "boss-man" have for their outfit to win this in two days' time?

**-POV Shift: Alicia Melchiott-**

Welkin had walked on ahead of the group toward the riverside once more, seemingly to enjoy the breeze. Even if the tension was gone, that was just as wrong as his thought to just let the argument continue before learning what was going on there. "Welkin!" She called out to him, breaking into a run to catch up.

"Hm? What's up, Alicia?" He asked. The expression on her face was utterly incredulous. What was up!? Did he really have no idea!?

"You just made an insane promise, that's what!"

"Welks, I'm sorry, it's my fault," Isara added as she caught up. "If I hadn't argued, it wouldn't have led to that."

Alicia turned around, seeing her arrive with Vyse, Aika, and Nadine, and she was glad to see they all had comforting words for her.

"No, it's not your fault—they're just lacking in respect for almost anyone," Nadine said, the older Darcsen putting a comforting hand on Isara's shoulder and smiling reassuringly. The guilty look she wore slowly went away. Alicia thought that was nice. It was always said that Darcsens had a close bond with each other that was simply unmatched. They probably needed it given how society treated them. Nadine looked back at Welkin after Isara looked like she was feeling better. "Still, though, Lieutenant, that was awfully impulsive of you. I can understand wanting to protect your sister, but where does making such a claim factor into that? You're not your father." She looked at Welkin quite seriously and questioningly, an expression that Alicia herself mirrored once she got her gaze back on her commander.

"Yeah, we're all on edge here, I can understand what you must be thinking," Welkin responded. "This mission doesn't help, so just about everyone's unhappy."

"Yeah…" Vyse agreed. "But you've got a real plan for us, don't you!?" He asked Welkin, sounding pretty optimistic.

"Yeah, I mean, cool a guy as you are, improv-ing this whole thing's not gonna turn out well. What's your big idea?" Aika added far more calmly.

All eyes were on Welkin, especially Alicia's. "48 hour's not a lot of time for our supplies and how bad our teamwork obviously is," she said. _Come on, Welkin, you've got to have something good..._ She thought. She really wanted to hope for the best from him. After all, they'd come this far from Bruhl because of his help. All they had to do was keep it up, right?

"Well, that's the hard part…" Welkin responded.

All his supporters nearly fell over themselves in shock.

"You mean you ARE going to improvise!?" They all asked in perfect sync—except for Isara, who seemed to merely look even more worried. The fact that Welkin would be THAT naïve overrode any concern Alicia had for the fact they were on the EXACT same wavelength to the point of word choice.

"…Aha!" Welkin said suddenly, looking out over the water.

"'Aha' what? What are you looking at?" Alicia asked. _If it's a beetle…_

"Care to let us in on it, Welks?" Isara asked.

But the only reply Welkin gave was "I was hoping, but… Here they are."

Alicia honestly had no idea what he was talking about, but she wasn't even given a chance to ask.

"Isara, Alicia, Nadine. Think you all can do me a favor?" He asked.

"Hm?" The three girls shared a look, then looked at Vyse and Aika, who merely shrugged.

Alicia was the first one to reply. "Uh, sure, what is it?"

"Well…"

That was about five minutes of what sounded like utter madness. He wanted to take the Mortar Headds, and…

"Are you serious!?" Alicia asked, not sure if he was really brave at this point or just living in a different world from the rest of them.

"Ah, don't worry too much," said Vyse, as he put an arm around Alicia's shoulder and grinned. "I've seen plenty of things you wouldn't believe myself. You just gotta trust in him!"

"Yeah, I am." Welkin addressed Isara and Nadine now. "Think you two can do it?" He asked.

"Well, uh…" Nadine's serious, stoic exterior finally broke to a degree. "I-I'd be honored, but isn't it only Isara's job to…?"

"Think of it as a thank-you for supporting her," Welkin replied with a smile. "I'm sure you two will be great friends, and I know you're pretty good with a wrench yourself. I'll need all the help I can get on this one."

Alicia nodded, smiling a bit—their optimism was starting to become contagious again. "Well, I'll trust you on this," she said to Welkin. He nodded, smiling more as well.

"Right. Let's get started."

"Yeah!" Vyse and Aika cheered enthusiastically, and both Isara and Alicia shared a giggle as well, while Nadine just looked on in approval.

That smile… When it wasn't given so naively, it just made Alicia feel like she could take on the world. Well, like he said, it was time to get to work.

**-POV Shift: Largo Potter-**

So he'd called them all to the riverside to discuss his "master plan." "Right, let's hear it 'boss-man'. And there's no backing out, remember," he said to Welkin, right from the start as he looked on with crossed arms at the so-called Lieutenant.

Rosie as usual was right there beside him as his sole real supporter when it came to opinions on Welkin as a commander. Seemed like even if those kids knew how to take orders, they sure didn't know who was best to take orders FROM.

"We're going to strike the enemy encampment on the East bank," Welkin began.

_Idiot,_ Largo thought immediately, Rosie echoing his sentiment aloud.

"Hold on a sec, you're asking us to DIE for you!? One squad ain't breaching that bridgehead, buddy boy! It's suicide!"

_Maybe that's his brilliant plan to keep me from taking command. Get us ALL killed._ Largo was about to laugh, until Welkin explained his plan in more detail.

"We're not taking on the bridgehead in the first place," Welkin stated, before sweeping his hand out to point at the water all around them. "We're taking on this. The river."

"We'll use the fog as cover as we cross the river, then launch a surprise attack."

_Ugh…_ Largo rubbed his right temple. No matter what this kid said or did, it just made him want to bang his head on the nearest wall. "Aw, come on. This just some game to you, boy-o? Mortar Headds aren't built to be watertight. And speakin' of, why the hell wasn't I allowed to take a look at mine last night? The Darcsen engineers went and kept it outta my sight!"

Just what was he playing at?

"Don't worry, I was just about to get to that," he said to the troops. Everyone else seemed quiet right now. Maybe they were just smart enough to know it was between and were keeping their mouths shut. "Isara, Nadine."

"I've fitted our Mortar Headds with water-resistant measures to allow for submersion. It was only for the Headdliners that would be actively fighting, since we didn't have the time, but it should hold for a few minutes to cross."

But Largo still wasn't convinced, and for a damn good reason. He didn't get to voice his concern, though, because Rosie had decided to be racist again.

"You mean that greasy monkey actually TOUCHED my Mortar Headd!? Great, I bet I won't be able to get the stench outta the cockpit now!"

He cut her off with a chop of his hand. "That's not the issue here, so stow it till the mission's over. Assuming we make it out alive," Largo ordered. He ignored the sharp, shocked glare she gave him in return, then looked back at Welkin. "That don't solve a damn thing though. Ships come through here. Even a Mortar Headd won't last at that depth." Welkin's ever-present self-assured smile in these affairs did little to ease him.

"We're covered. See that over there?" He asked them, pointing out something… Green in the water.

"Grass?" Rosie asked, confused.

"Mistlebreed, to be exact," Welkin answered, nodding. "A tall aquatic plant found in the estuaries of some rivers. I noticed them when I came to observe the river. This stretch runs shallow. Shallow enough for a group of Mortar Headds to cross with no problems. Trust me on this."

Largo was at an utter loss for words. Was that really the plan? It sounded too damned good to be true. But once again he was kept from actually finding his voice by someone else speaking before him.

"The Edelweiss will go in front, with the Artillery Headds close behind. They'll provide cover for surfacing Mortar Headds just behind them," Alicia said, further explaining the plan. "Additionally, the Edelweiss is going to surface first to destroy any fortifications with its anti-structure cannons. From there, we'll go toward the Imperial encampment."

"Right." Welkin clenched his fist, holding it out in front of himself. "The Headdliners equipped to accompany me are: Alicia Melchiott. Isara Gunther. Nadine. Brigitte Stark. Largo Potter. Edy Nelson. Vyse Inglebard. Aika Thompson. Jann Walker. Marina Wulfstan. Anyone who's not already here, go get the rest of them and board your Mortar Headds. Prepare to move out, Squad 7!"

Largo chuckled slightly. This kid was either crazy, stupid, brave, or some combination of the above.

But between this and attacking the bridgehead head-on, he'd at least rather do something that wasn't already projected to be a suicide attack.

**-POV Shift: Imperial Soldier-**

He was just one of two Scout Headds on the shore. A pair of Headdliners that were meant to act as early-warning for approaching enemy forces—mostly bombers, so that the AA guns nearby could take them out. Not that they needed to worry too much about that in Gallia—they didn't seem to have a functioning air program, only means to prevent it in turn. Maybe it had to do with all the wild terrain and small area compared to where he came from.

Either way, nothing as gonna come by here, and if it did, there was plenty of anti-Headd fortifications and support just behind him. _…Huh? What's that? _Was there a sound coming from beneath the water? The Imperial soldier turned on his radio and spoke to his teammate. "You hear that?" He got closer to the edge, so that his sensors could possibly make something out.

"Yeah, what is it?" The other Scout asked, joining him.

There was a sudden ripple and splash in the water, and the last thing he saw was a sword shooting up from beneath right at him.

His death was instant and painless, his body bisected completely by the blade, while his Mortar Headd went limp, its engine section out of commission as well.

**-POV Shift: Welkin Gunther-**

Removing the blade from the first Scout, Welkin gracefully spun the Edelweiss and drove it into the second, right in the same cockpit spot, before holding it in front of him to block further attacks from the Shocktroopers and other Scouts just behind it. All the bullets tore into the enemy Headd's frame, but didn't destroy it. Welkin felt a little guilty for treating a fallen foe like that, but he had to improvise now. Lowering the Scout just slightly, he unfolded his shoulder mortar launcher and anti-structure cannon, pointing them forward and pulling the trigger for each.

A powerful shell struck the farther-off battery, and the group of Imperial Mortar Headds were completely engulfed by the enormous blue sphere, the ones closest to the center half disintegrated, while the others farthest away were merely sent careening off in different directions.

Behind him rose the rest of the forces, Jann and Largo exiting the river with their blast shields raised and firing off rockets at the other gun batteries before they could get shots off. Vyse and Rosie soon followed, running ahead while Welkin sheathed his sword, then gave them covering fire with Ty the Immortal's pilfered Gunnery Carver, and began engaging what few survivors remained. Just two disoriented Scouts and four Shocktroopers nearer the back that escaped the worst of it.

Three Shocktroopers. A barrage from Rosie's machine rifle shredded the legs of one of them, making it fall to the ground and taking it out of the fight. She made sure to shoot it in the back to finish the job.

Edy then ran past him, declaring her attack loudly as she charged toward the enemies. "Move over, everyone! For Edy Nelson… It's showtime!" Skidding to a stop, she fired off a sweeping burst at the remaining Imperials, suppressing them further. Welkin took aim at the leftmost of the two remaining Scouts, which had taken a ducking position due to Edy's assault, and pulled the trigger for the Gunnery Carver. The burst of bullets tore the cockpit apart.

He was in the zone now. Next up, one of the Shocktroopers. Welkin just had to adjust the Edelweiss' aim slightly to the right, and let off another burst of shots. Another kill.

Welkin was glad that Isara had managed to modify the Gunnery Carver for Gallian bullets, but they were almost late to begin the operation because of it. Still, she came through for him, and for that he was glad.

Speaking of, she came in just past as well, with Nadine next to her as well as Alicia and Aika close behind. The four girls, who were already starting to form a close bond, had their Headds kneel down once they were clear of the water.

"Move aside, Rosie, Vyse and Edy!" Welkin instructed his three Shocktroopers. They did immediately, though Rosie delayed herself somewhat when she realized it was for Isara to take the shot. Welkin's expression soured as her Supply Headd took a graze in the shoulder, but it responded with a cannon shot that was supported by Nadine, with Aika and Alicia firing more precisely to either side of them.

Isara's shot missed the right Shocktrooper, but Alicia's shots blew its foot out from under it, then struck it directly in the head. The one on the left, meanwhile, was suppressed by Aika and further so by Vyse, leaving it open to take a hit directly in the cockpit from Nadine's cannon.

"Great job, Nadine!" Isara cheered, watching the Shocktrooper Headd fall.

"Thanks, Isara! Alright, everyone—reload and move out when ready! We've got a base to take!" Welkin ordered his troops, smiling.

**-POV Shift: Largo Potter-**

That went off without a damned hitch. "You're crazy, you know that, right?" Largo asked as he moved his Headd nearby Nadine's and indicated that he needed a rocket reloaded. Jann did the same with Isara in the meantime. He watched the Darcsen-marked Headd work. "Hey," he said to Nadine, while she reached into her supply pack and took out a spare rocket, commencing the loading sequence. "Sorry about before. I was just feeling pretty sour."

Not fighting alongside a Darcsen… Man, Rosie was contagious sometimes. Sure, they could be trouble sometimes what with their tendency to focus only on their own kind and push everyone else away, but damn if he was going to let the squad fall apart over the issue. He'd be losing soldiers, and the way they were being treated by the Army, that'd make things even harder.

"It's alright," said Nadine in turn, but in a somewhat terse manner.

_Guess she's holding a little more of a grudge about it,_ Largo thought. As soon as she was finished, Largo began to move forward. "Thanks," he said.

"Pay close attention, everyone," Welkin said to the troops, which put Largo on high alert. "We've got a message from Faldio Landzaat of Squad 1. He's on the West Bank. Uh… Uh-oh. We've got a full company headed our way East across the bridge."

_You're kidding…_

"A full company!?" Alicia asked, severely surprised. "That's bad news for us!"

"We'll have to move fast, everyone. We're taking that camp before the cavalry rolls in!" Welkin replied. "Now follow me!" He resumed his charge once he was sure everyone was ready and resupplied. The Shocktroopers' Headds followed close behind, and the Scouts fell in after them, with Jann and Largo himself bringing up the rear.

Marina had surfaced a few minutes before, but didn't bother to report her presence. Largo looked back, though, to see that she was indeed keeping up. Good.

Now, then, the first step had been taken. Did Welkin have what it took to keep up the work?

**-POV Shift: Welkin Gunther-**

Soon enough, they'd cleared the river shore and come into the other side of the city in Vasel. The sand, dirt, and grass once more gave way to the enormous buildings that he was sure were created to ensure something towered over even their enormous Mortar Headds.

The road in front of them led to a barricaded intersection up ahead, where the camp lay. But attacking that head on would leave their flank open. Just like before, they needed to split into two teams. "Alright, everyone—We're gonna go for a two-pronged assault here," he said to the squad. "Rosie, Alicia, Isara and I are going to go straight ahead and break through the enemy barricade. But Largo, I need you to go around the side road and take out any enemies and emplacements you see first. Everyone who's not going with me, support Largo."

"You got it, Boss!" Aika replied enthusiastically to Welkin, her Headd even pumping its fist.

"Heh, sure. Just don't get overwhelmed this time, 'boss-man'," Largo added, taking point in front of the rest of the forces with his shield and slowly stepping forward. Once they all began heading East, Welkin began moving the Edelweiss forward for the North.

_Let's see, I've got two shots left in the anti-structure cannon and the mortar… Better make them count,_ Welkin thought, as he moved closer to the wall, then came to a stop. "Alicia, Rosie, keep your eyes open for any hidden enemies."

"Roger," replied Rosie, still sounding bitter over this whole deal, but not as much as before.

"Gotcha!" Alicia acknowledged his command far more enthusiastically, which made him smile. She was in the zone, just like him—and Welkin knew she was going to see him through on his promise.

"Isara, stay behind me and keep your ears open in case I need a different weapon." In the meantime, he checked the ammo on the Gunnery Carver and found it was only half-filled. He switched that clip for a full one, but remembered where he put the half clip in case he ended up using it again.

"Alright, Welks—I've got your back too, you know," Isara replied. Welkin braced himself for a teasing comment from her, but it didn't come. Aww. She knew when he needed her genuine support.

"I wouldn't be here without your help, Is," he said. _Yeah… If it weren't for you, we wouldn't even have the Edelweiss here,_ Welkin thought. "Thanks for everything."

**-POV Shift: Largo Potter-**

_That's the thing about Imps, _he thought, as he walked by the wreckage of a camp that he and Jann had just destroyed with creative use of cannons and on-site Ragnite fuel tanks that the Imperials owned. Largo tried not to stare too hard at the littered, charred corpses of the soldiers manning the camp, but he did see that several Mortar Headds being stored and maintained were now in pieces. _We dress 'em up as monsters and all, but they need to keep themselves in top shape as much as the rest of us._

So far, the Imperials didn't seem alerted to their specific presence. He'd sent Aika ahead to the wreckage of the small camp, where she was additionally hiding behind a hole in a building right by where the camp was located. "What do you see, kid?" He asked her. She was one of Welkin's supporters, yes, but she had good eyes, and that was what every Scout needed.

"We got an active Mortar Headd holding position, Mr. Potter!" Aika answered. "Just up ahead! Seems it started up just now after we took out the camp! Other Imperials are entering their Headds now!"

"Hm…" Largo took cover against the building wall, and tried to gauge the sight from where he was. "Any more fuel tanks out there? Seems like we caught 'em in the middle of resupplying." Those made a real nice boom—the only guilt Largo felt was for the repair costs Gallia'd incur having to fill in the craters they left behind.

"Yep! Come on, we gotta decide quick! What do we do, Mr. Potter?"

Okay, yes, he was older, but he wasn't THAT old… "Wulfstan, line up with the hole and shoot the tank. That oughta vaporize 'em," Largo ordered.

"Roger. The hunt begins," she said, her Headd slowly stepping forward and going prone once it found the hole. Soon she pulled the trigger, and Largo heard the satisfying sound of a bunch of enemies being taken out with as little wasted ammo as possible. That Marina girl was eccentric, yeah, but just like Jann, she was good at what she did.

"What's the next step, Largo honey?" Speak of the devil—or think of him, in any case.

"Thompson, move further ahead, tell us what they've got. On the double. Nelson, Inglebard, get ready to back her up any time. Nadine, stick behind Jann and me."

"Roger!" All of them replied.

"Heh, not bad, Largo… You'll have to teach me how you do it sometime," Welkin said over the radio. Tch… Much as he was enjoying the praise he was getting from this greenhorn, there was one crucial difference between him and Welkin, and he was realizing that now.

"Yeah, but I'm not as crazy as you. Sometimes it helps to be a little," he answered, chuckling a little himself.

"Don't tell me he's rubbing off on you," Rosie added in turn. Largo rubbed his temple yet again.

"No way. I'm just starting to recognize that guys like him have interesting ways of turning a battle around."

The chatter was cut by Aika's subsequent report. "Spotted a second camp! This one's big—fully crewed!"

Ah, now things got interesting… Right, what they had to do was risky, but simple. "Okay, Thompson, nice job. Now, our next move is gonna be… Haha… It's gonna be crazy. Thompson, regroup. The rest of you, follow me into that hollowed-out building. Here's the plan. We don't have much time, so we gotta move fast, you hear me! Now let's go!"

"He IS rubbin' off on you," Rosie muttered.

Yeah, yeah he was. Fine, Largo admitted it. Welkin Gunther's nuttiness was contagious. But if it helped them get their job done, maybe they needed a little nuttiness all around.

"Alright, here's the plan…"

**-POV Shift: Edy Nelson-**

Much as she liked being the star of the show, she'd better get hazard pay for this! Edy ran just behind Vyse—on foot, no less—toward the Imperial forward camp. She could get stepped on by any stray Headd! Even the cover of the buildings—some pieces of which were reduced to crumbling rubble—wouldn't protect her from getting shot at by them! She'd be in pieces, and if she was in pieces, her beautiful face wouldn't even be able to be identified!

Vyse then stopped, hugging one of the cover shields that protected the Imperial tent after checking to see if anything was watching them from a piece of rubble just before the camp's area. Edy mimicked the action, stopping just behind him, while Aika got on the other side. Edy waited until she was given the all-clear signal by those two friends. A thumbs-up from them to each other told her all she needed to know, and she went in past the cover shields.

She nearly jumped when she heard an explosion nearby as well as some yelling from inside the tent itself.

"Let's go, then, already!" She demanded, entering the tent itself. She had a personal submachinegun with her, and so did Vyse, while Aika instead had a rifle. "Eat this!" She said to the Imperials inside, who sounded surprised that they were suddenly attacked like this. Five of them, which swiftly became four, and then three. Two, with Vyse' support, while the last one, the radio operator of the tent, was about to get on the line and get the help to double-time.

But a bullet went through his beige, face-concealing helmet. Edy turned around, and saw Aika's smoking rifle. "Not bad, girl!" Looking back, the Imperial operator falling backward. "Alright, what do we do next?"

At that point, Largo entered the area and walked up to the radio itself. "We wait," he said to them both. Edy jumped again.

Where'd he come from!? Last they saw him, he was waiting by his Mortar Headd! Was he just waiting for them to do the work!? "Wait!? But we just secured the tent and their radio!"

"Yeah, but if we report into them first, they might think something's up. We'll wait for them to do their periodic check-in, then—"

"Come in, Alpha Camp! Alpha Camp, respond! We've heard explosions! Report your status!"

Edy wondered if the spotlight could possibly fall on her for fooling the enemy soldiers. She was about to respond when Largo pressed the button, but a swift motion and a finger telling her to keep her mouth shut made her merely pout and glare in response.

**-POV Shift: Largo Potter-**

Gripping the receiver in hand, Largo calmly answered their question. "Just a few mishaps on patrol. Condition still green. We'll fix it soon enough, so don't worry."

"Understood. Try to be ready in time for our shift. Over and out," the Imperial on the other line replied. Turning off the receiver, Largo let out a sigh of relief. That went off perfectly, but they didn't have much time before they figured out something was up anyway.

"Now that's taken care of, let's get back to our Headds." Walking away from the radio, Largo took his own hand-held one, and contacted Welkin. "The side's clear, boss-man. Get movin' and surprise 'em, but do it fast before their reinforcements come over the bridge," he said.

"You got it! Great job, Largo! Keep up the good work!" Welkin replied.

_Man, I can't BELIEVE I just did that,_ Largo thought as he stood up and began walking back toward where his Mortar Headd was parked. That Welkin kid was just plain crazy, but he supposed at this point he was crazy too.

**-POV Shift: Welkin Gunther-**

"Alright, everyone!" Welkin said to the troops nearby him. "Stand back! I'm going to clear the path with the Edelweiss' anti-structure cannon!" The girls did as he ordered, backing off while the cannon once again came over the Edelweiss' left shoulder, and Welkin pulled the trigger, the enormous round shooting out of the equally large barrel and demolishing the wall in front of him, while the shell casing ejected from the back of the cannon and crashed into the street, making a sizable dent.

He saw another Commander-model Headd, along with some wreckage of unattended Headds just in front of him, and so as soon as the cannon was ready once more, he fired again. It barely had a chance to register what happened before the round struck, and half its torso was entirely shredded before the legs gave and it fell to the ground.

The Edelweiss then stepped through the entrance it had just made for itself, Gunnery Carver ready to engage. As Welkin stepped further in, he saw two more Commander models to the left of him once the street ahead began to return to his view.

They were both sleek close-combat types, just like the ones he'd fought on the riverside. The main difference is that they were taller, matching closer to the Edelweiss—all supported by generic Headds, of course. Still, he had the element of surprise. Stepping forward, Welkin had the Edelweiss crouch slightly as he oriented the mortar, a task he knew he had to perform especially quickly. "Firing mortar! Soon as I register the hit, go in and engage the enemy Mortar Headds!" He said to the troops.

"Gotcha, Welkin!" Alicia replied enthusiastically.

"As I said before, I've got your back, Welks," Isara added, her Headd moving closer to the enormous Edelweiss.

Welkin pulled the trigger, aiming just over the Commander Headd in front of him. The shot arced through the air, trailing its unmistakable Ragnite blue behind it, landing in between the enemy fortification by the bridge and the Commander Headd. All of the Mortar Headds were knocked to the ground by it, but Welkin didn't go forward just yet.

"Isara, I need reload on my cannon and mortar!"

"Got it, Welks! Resupplying!" Isara's Headd ran up behind the Edelweiss, opening up the chambers of its twin artillery and commencing loading shells from its pack.

"Heh, what would I do without you, Is?" Welkin smiled inside the cockpit, but was far from done issuing orders. "Alicia, Rosie, move on ahead and get 'em while they're distracted!" He ordered. Both the girls acknowledged his command, running past the Edelweiss and Alicia's Supply Headd to engage the foes before them.

"Alright, Welks!" Welkin heard the chambers of his cannons close, and so he stood up. "You're all set!"

"Right! Back me up as always, Is!" Welkin instructed, while he watched Alicia and Rosie back up behind the cover once more when some shots went in their direction. He saw the other Commander Headd was already beginning to stand up, and so readied his Gunnery Carver. A single burst at its shoulder joint shook it and kept it from getting to its feat properly, and Welkin finished it off by destroying the radiator.

However, the other Commander model was fast approaching. Welkin ran past the girls, and turned the corner just in time to block a swing from its large sword—immensely so, in fact—with the bayonet end of his Gunnery Carver. Still, he was disadvantaged in reach, which meant it was time to make use of a feature Isara pointed out to him.

"Carver, active!" Welkin declared. The Edelweiss pulled a lever on the left side of the gun, and the bayonet extended to better match the enormous blade his opponent was fielding.

The Imperial's Headd was only five meters smaller than the Edelweiss, and it was painted in a deep crimson, but with a black ink portrait of a lion on its chest. The overall frame was extremely heavy and bulky. Large, curved skirt armor protected the upper legs, and it had an enormous cylindrical pair of armored shoulders. Its head boasted a single yellow eye, but that was mostly hidden by a large plate sticking up tall from its helmet. Its shoulders, like all Imperial Mortar heads, sported the Imperial flag, but the top of the helmet bore a different coat of arms. On it was painted a shield with a triumphant Valkyria rising from behind it, clad in blue flame. On one side was a horse, reared up majestically on its hind legs, mirrored by an eagle, both of them holding up a national creed:

_"By the holy order of Balder, we shall protect these lands."_

The red Mortar Headd pushed back against Welkin, but the Edelweiss had enough power in its engine to push right back. The Imperial was forced to back off, and Welkin followed up by thrusting with the Gunnery Carver's bayonet.

It was clear now what the Imperial was wielding as a close combat weapon. Rather than a sword, like most Mortar Headds, it was instead making use of an axe, while on its left hand was a small rounded shield that was larger than the Edelweiss', reaching up to its shoulder, but it still didn't match the towering blast shields of Artillery Headds. And finally, it had a pair of chest autocannons, alongside a larger anti-Mortar Headd canon that was meant to unfold over its shoulder.

Welkin then saw some rockets fly by and strike the enemy main camp, ensuring that no more Headds remained operable there. In his momentary distraction, the enemy Headd struck out with its axe again, and he was forced to block with the Gunnery Carver, but then the chest autocannons began opening fire, the bullets striking the gun itself and causing quick damage until it exploded. The Edelweiss stumbled back in the face of all the dust, but Welkin brought his shield to bear just in time to catch another swing of that battle axe the red Headd was wielding.

Once again, he pushed back, but the Headd ended up retreating toward the North, dodging all the support fire from his teammates in the meantime.

_Retreating? _Welkin thought. "Everyone, secure the base and get ready for any reinforcements that come by! I'm going afte—"

As soon as the Edelweiss was halfway across the street, something struck it in the right shoulder, and warning alarms informing Welkin of severe damage sounded. He turned to face East in the direction where it was projected to have come from, shield up, but another one got it in the left shoulder now. "What's going on!? Where are those shots coming from!?"

"Gunther! Bad news, the Imps've just change the rules! We got Headdhunters!"

"Headdhunters!?"

"Dammit! Sneaky bastards must've hidden 'em in here!" Rosie cursed, now staying back behind cover.

Headdhunters. One of the only surviving dedicated footsoldiers after the creation of the Mortar Headd, their role was simple: Hide where Mortar Headds couldn't go, and use anti-armor rifles to hit them where it hurt.

"Aaah! My leg's out!" Aika cried. Welkin looked for her position and saw that her Scout Headd's lower right leg had hole torn through it by a Headdhunter shot, which made it hit the ground.

"Aika!"

"Damn. We're sitting ducks out here, boss-man! We need to find cover!" Largo ordered.

"Right!" Welkin had a plan already, as the Edelweiss reentered the building it had blown a hole open in to keep from continuing to get shot at, Alicia, Isara, and Rosie doing the same. "Alicia, Rosie, go around to the North side to attack that Commander. Vyse, Edy, do the same from the East. They can't have gone too far! What's Aika's status!?"

"I got the little lady safe and sound, don't worry, Lieutenant, dearie!" Jann replied.

"Good! Once you've got her somewhere safe, try and find the spot where the Headdhunters are hiding! Once you do, I'll take it out with my cannon!"

Welkin felt a little guilty about using the anti-structure rounds like that. That was property that was owned by people—but it was being used to hurt his squad, so he couldn't hesitate. If it meant keeping his promise… He had to do it, even if it hurt. Buildings could be rebuilt, but his teammates were irreplaceable, no matter what men like Damon said.

"No need to wait!" Replied Largo. "They came from just North of the forward camp! Just take aim and fire!"

"Got it! Thanks, Largo!" Welkin answered, making the Edelweiss kneel slightly, and waiting until the right moment. The anti-structure cannon folded over its left shoulder as he got ready to take aim. He had to act quickly. Take too long to line up the shot, and that Headdhunter would probably get a clear shot at his ammo chamber.

**-POV Shift: Stark the Hawk-**

Stark remained close to the window, watching the Gallian generic Headds run by his sniping position. His fellow Headdhunters could be heard firing at them as they passed by, but he got nothing but negatives on hits. They were making use of an Artillery-class blast shield apparently. Now where was that white one… Big Headd, fancy Headd, but it was a good target. Ritter did a good job of distracting it so that he could put a couple of dents in, but it was still standing.

Stark aimed down his sights toward its last known position, but the rush of an approaching rocket shook him from his own as he ducked to avoid the imminent explosion.

It wasn't on his level, but he couldn't stay here much longer.

*BOOM!*

_Oh, no. _Stark had already begun running toward the stairs just after the target's cannon had gone off, and barely made it in time before an entire section of the enormous office structure was blown away entirely. Damn. It managed to get a shot off with its anti-structure cannon. It was no longer safe for Stark here, so he got on his radio. "Ritter! Our position's been lost! Shake your pursuers and retreat! We'll take a path they can't follow!"

"Damn… But we'll live to fight the Gallians another day, I suppose," replied the Headdliner on the other end. "Acknowledged. As soon as I can fend them off, we'll rendezvous at the escape point."

By the time Stark made it down the stairs, a second round struck, and the foundation was starting to waver. They were really intent on wiping them all out… "Everyone who can still stand, get on out of here! On the double!" He ordered, not stopping his sprint once he reached the bottom floor. He pressed onward until he finally exited the building, several other Headdhunters behind them. And that was when the final round struck, taking it out completely.

Staying between the alleys, he led the men up North for their retreat.

**-POV Shift: Brigitte "Rosie" Stark-**

Back. Forth. Spin to the side. That Headd just wouldn't stop holding her off. For all its body was huge, just like the Edelweiss, it was faster than it looked. Faster than even her own Shocktrooper Headd. But every time it made her back off from an assault, it backpedaled and waited for her to come after it in turn. Every shot that Vyse, Edy, and Alicia gave was blocked by that shield as well. Whoever this Headdliner was, they knew what they were doing.

She couldn't block that axe with her sword, either. It would've been easy if it was a sword too, as even with the superior strength, they'd be of relatively equal weight for her to push back against. Instead, though, this Headdliner had chosen something a little more unconventional, and since it was so tall, most effective strikes would come from above Rosie as a result. If she tried to defend against that with a close combat weapon, her guard would be broken and she'd probably be cut right in half.

She just kept on backpedaling, and…

"I've got this one! I see where they're headed now, so just stand back and let ME take them!" Edy's Headd, painted on the shoulders with her grinning visage, ran with her sword extended to the red Imperial Commander.

"Edy, wait!" Vyse and Alicia called out at the same time.

But it was too late.

In one decisive swing, the Imperial cleaved Edy's sword arm from her body, as well as her leg as well from the sheer force of the swing thanks to her superior power. Her shoulder cannon then unfolded to deal the finishing blows, while Edy could be heard screaming in shock and pain over the radio once her Headd made impact against the street.

"Argh! You'll pay for that!" Rosie growled, opening fire once more at that gun, which exploded and shook up the enemy Headd further before it could fire. It blocked subsequent support fire from Vyse, but that was the point where it decided to complete its retreat and run backward away from the combat zone.

"That's it, everyone, don't pursue! We need to rescue Edy!" Alicia's Scout Headd ran up and turned her Squadmate's head face-up, opening the cockpit and checking her condition. Vyse, meanwhile, faced the other end of the street with his shield open while Rosie just watched that damn red Headd go back further into the distance.

Stupid girl, wanting to show off…

"Attention Squad members! The drawbridge control room is secured! Great job!" Welkin called out over the radio. Well, at least they managed to push them all out. "Alright, Is! Open it up! Let's see how their Mortar Headds like the river!"

Of course the guy'd be ordering the Darcsen to grease up the bridge… Still, the mission was done. But that didn't mean Rosie could relax. There might still be Headdhunters around, and the remaining Commander Headd might have the bright idea to hit them from far away, even if they appeared to be gone.

**-POV Shift: Welkin Gunther-**

Welkin looked on from the Edelweiss as the Vasel Bridge began to fold up from both ends, none of the Headds boarded on it knowing what had hit them at all. While they were still engaging, or preparing to, the main Militia forces of his regiment, they suddenly became shaken and as their space further shrunk, the incline only grew until they were either sliding and sinking into the water itself, or sliding onto either side of the bridgehead, whereupon they were disabled as necessary.

Some of it was a senseless waste of human life… But such was war. Welkin felt guilty at causing so many of those men to die like that.. It was just he felt there was no honest alternative. Not if he wanted to ensure his fellow Gallians lived through the day. Kill the enemy, or let his people die… It'd be a tough choice for anyone, but the right choice would be to stick by those they were born with.

And that was why Welkin had a severe dislike of Darcsen haters. They were people too, not just tools to be exploited or obstacles to be removed. They were born with everyone else, and they deserved to be treated like they were.

It wouldn't be long until Varrot came to personally see him, his Mortar Headd being given maintenance by Isara in the meantime. It had suffered serious damage from both the anti-armor rifle shots and the ammo explosion of the Gunnery Carver. It proved to be pretty useful while it lasted, though. And at least the Edelweiss was still in working order. Isara assured him that she'd have it back even better than ever before the next mission began.

"It appears that Lieutenant Gunther's plan worked," the Captain began. "An excellent start, soldier."

"Thank you, Captain." This was what he was here to prove, after all. Welkin's expression was totally serious. There was a slight smile laced within it, but it was one of confidence rather than mere relaxation.

Largo chuckled a bit, but gave his own support, which made Welkin smile more obviously. "Kid's crazy. Made us wade in our Headds through the stinkin' river. But I guess I'm crazy too, cuz I ordered my team to take a tent and fool the Imperials into thinkin' everything was alright for a surprise attack," he added.

"Yeah, and I can't believe it worked. I'm still in shock," Rosie further commented.

Welkin frowned, though, sighing a bit. "It wasn't totally flawless, though. We took a few hits and ran into some Headdhunters. And one of the Command Headds got away after destroying Pvt. Nelson's limbs," he confessed to Varrot.

"That's quite alright. She came home alive regardless, and her Headd can be repaired. I'm sure she'll be back on the field shortly," Varrot replied in a tone that encouraged Welkin.

Vyse then walked up, Isara beside him, and crossed his arms, looking between Largo and Rosie. "Alright, you two," he began. "Now, what were you gonna do if the Lieutenant kept his promise?"

"Listen to him, isn't that right?" Alicia added, quite firmly. Welkin smiled at her—he knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer now. And neither was he, really. They had problems of their own if they wouldn't accept his command after they saw first-hand what his plan resulted in.

"Hey, hey, that's enough outta you kids. I saw what he can do, and as long as he keeps it up, I'll keep my mouth shut. 'Scuse me." Largo then walked off. Welkin supposed he was just irritated at their insistence, but at least he seemed to respect him more now.

Rosie, however… She was still gonna be a problem, it seemed. "The kid may have the chops to command, but that don't mean I gotta like any dark-hairs." She left as well, and when she did, he saw Nadine walking up, who scowled after Rosie's path.

That Rosie… Welkin was going to have a talk later, because he knew she simply hadn't learned her lesson at all.

"Well, now that's all settled, prepare to return to base," Varrot commanded.

"Ma'am!" All the present Squad 7 members replied in sync, then returned to where their Headds were being maintained. The mission at Vasel was finally over, so now it was time to relax.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

**As you can see, lots of different POVs in this chapter, with a length exceeding that of the last. I hope I do justice to all the characters that I'm presenting, and I hope you also like the shout-out I gave, Harbinger! **

**Stay tuned for Chapter 5! Things get interesting in the Kloden Wildwood!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Wolf of the Woods

**Here's another chapter, folks! Sorry this one took so long, I had other things to take care of, so I got distracted. I actually left off near the ending as it was. Anyway, I'll get to working on the next one as soon as this one's up! Enjoy the first battle of Kloden, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Wolf of the Woods**

**-POV: Welkin Gunther-**

Being back in Varrot's office felt a lot less tense than last time. Welkin supposed he was getting used to it. It felt far less tense than last time, even if he was prepared for it then. The fact he was getting debriefed, rather than merely assessed and assigned, made him feel like he could just relax a little and listen to what Varrot had to say about where they were going next.

"Thanks in part to Squad 7, the Great Vasel Bridge is back in our hands," she began.

Thanks to his plan, they got it with minimum casualties on their side. If he hadn't come up with a plan like that, they'd probably have been in a battle of attrition at the bridgehead and suffered considerable losses. But now that they reclaimed Vasel, what would come next?

"That pushed the front line back, forcing the Empire to gather forces in central Gallia."

"Does this mean we're headed that way as well?" Faldio asked. It seemed like a simple "yes" answer to Welkin, since they should be concentrating their forces on getting them out, but Varrot shook her head, showing that was not the case.

"The Army will take that front. Meanwhile, the Militia will head south." Varrot pointed to a map of Gallia in her office, indicating the southern forested area of Gallia, one that Welkin knew quite well. "Our next target is here." She used the pointer on the board, specifically indicating the Kloden. "In Kloden," she affirmed, as the forces needed to be sure at such a thing.

"The Kloden Wildwood..." Welkin repeated. "I was there last summer taking soil samples." And now it was going to be a battleground. Trees tall enough to tower over even Mortar Headds, just like the buildings of Vasel and Randgriz itself. But it was also incredibly thick, with very few straight paths from place to place for the enormous vehicles on their own without causing destruction to the environment. How were they meant to fight there? "All those hills, valleys and trees are going to really make movement and combat difficult for our Mortar Headds," he said to Varrot..

She further affirmed his concerns by adding "Yes, we expect a heavy presence of Headdhunters in all the possible hiding places here. You are advised to keep several Headdliners as infantry and counter-hunters because of this. In environments such as this, Mortar Headds alone will prove to be at a grave disadvantage."

"I see…" Welkin nodded. Largo was right back in Vasel. The rules really had changed. It wasn't just Headd-on-Headd combat anymore. Footsoldiers were starting to reappear here. All the weapon training they were given would finally apply.

"What's our strategic objective there, Captain?" Faldio further asked.

"The Empire has set up a supply base there to fuel their invasion of central Gallia," Captain Varrot answered.

"I see. So if we seize the supply base, we cut off the flow of supplies moving north."

"Precisely. The Third Regiment's objective is to take that base," Varrot affirmed. "I reiterate: All squads are to prepare for woodland combat and await orders. Good luck. Dismissed."

Most of the other officers dispersed, but Faldio moved next to Welkin, and he saw the urge to further discuss this issue in his eyes.

"Even if we prepare Headdhunter and counter-hunter parties, this isn't going to be easy," he said to Welkin.

"What do you mean?" He asked. It should be easy to move through the woods for just about anyone. Welkin got along just fine when he was there last summer. It couldn't have been that hard for anyone else.

"The woods dull your sense of direction, the roads make for slow advances… Not taking a road in the first place means your Mortar Headd will be wide open to attacks from inaccessible places," Faldio explained. "This'll be our toughest operation yet."

He seemed pretty serious… But every cloud had a silver lining. Welkin felt he should try to get Faldio to see it. "Maybe so, but deeper in the woods you have a chance of finding rare foliage," he said, smiling. There was practically a shine in his expression now. Rare foliage like… "There's one kind of insectivorous plant in the Kloden called a Moondew that can suck a—"

But Faldio would have none of it. "Alright, alright, I get it! You really do have a one track mind, you know that?" Why did no one want to hear Welkin's knowledge on this sort of stuff. First Alicia, now his old university buddy Faldio… They just didn't seem to get it.

"I'm saying nature isn't just a burden. We might find the key to victory in the woods." After all, nature had helped them secure the bridgehead at Vasel with as few losses as possible, not to mention that though a couple of their Headds, Edelweiss included, had to undergo repairs, all their Headdliners made it back safe and sound. That was something to be proud of. "If not for nature, we wouldn't have Vasel this quickly and painlessly."

Faldio just rubbed his temple, sighing. "You can't just—Fine. I'll keep a lookout for your so-called 'key' while I'm slogging along." He then put on a mocking smirk before turning and heading for the door. "Hopefully your plant won't have eaten it," Faldio said, leaving Varrot's office.

Welkin just sighed and made his way out, but stopped to acknowledge Varrot. "I promise I'll give it my best, Ma'am," he said.

He could swear he saw Varrot smiling at that, but just as soon as he was sure it was there, there was her usual neutral expression. "I'm sure you will, Lieutenant Gunther. I EXPECT the best from you." The emphasis she put on the word didn't come off as malicious to him. Rather, it reaffirmed for Welkin that he couldn't slip after his first victory. He had to keep on climbing higher.

With that thought in mind, he left the office as well. He needed a good sleep in the Squad 7 barracks after all this to try and think up what to do in the woods before they made first contact with the enemy. There had to be a plan… There always was.

**-POV Shift: Maximilian Gaius von Regingrave, the Bastard Prince-**

The Fortress Ghirlandaio. The first and proudest line of defense Gallia had against invaders such as the Empire. And it had fallen so quickly. Its enormous twin towers now bore Imperial flags, and its defensive emplacements served as a deterrent to all attackers that dared approach. Deterrent… But no deterrent truly worked unless a proper show of its force showed what enemies had to be afraid of.

But at the same time, a deterrent could equally further encourage one to act against the one using it. As the Royal Family had so tried to deter Maximilian from taking the throne. All his family, all his friends… His mother…

That attempt at deterring him only set him on the path to do exactly as they had feared. He would take the throne of the Empire. And once he was done with that, HE, with his mother's bloodline starting the NEW Imperial Line, would lead it in its conquest of Europa. It would be a new age.

And Maximilian was not without supporters for that age. Even now, Selvaria sat before him as he watched the proceedings before him from his commander's desk. And as well, though the man had ambitions of his own unlike her, he had Radi Jaeger, who would owe him his very existence and status at the end of it all.

The only one he had to be wary of was Berthold Gregor… Maximilian held no illusions of why that man was here. The self-centered monster who facilitated his birth had appointed the General precisely to ensure that he did not do anything that would not be for the good of the Empire. No, his "father's" Empire. Here sat the one man presently in the room who held the most contempt for him, and that was compared against a woman whose every THOUGHT revolved around Maximilian's existence, and a man who was utterly dependent on him for what he considered livelihood.

His Drei Stern were all gathered around one of the cutting-edge technologies that to this point he thought only existed in the Empire: A full-color computerized map of Gallia. It looked very new and recent. It honestly surprised Maximilian to see such a thing here, and in such an old structure at that. Even if the Gallians were taken by surprise, they were anything but lax in their preparation. Their mindset and weaponry, that was another story…

Ah, but the Emperor's watchdog spoke now, reporting the latest development in the battle for Gallia.

"Gallia's mongrels have reclaimed Vasel Bridge," said Gregor.

Of course. They truly were nothing but ants before his might, but the reason Maximilian was so unamused at the statement was because Gregor's opinion was rooted in the very thing that set the Prince on his current path. An assertion that one's blood gave them all the right in the world to crush those lesser than them, and that none outside of their own culture and values deserved to maintain them. Peoples and values outside the Empire only served to be exterminated in Gregor's eyes.

What a naïve sentiment. They served to be USED. Imperial, noble, commoner, Darcsen, foreigner, Valkyria… Why limit one's choices to what was considered "great" already? There was untapped potential in the oppressed, ignored "lesser men." Talent that they never believed they'd have a chance to use, Maximilian would give them such a chance to. And in turn, they would give him the absolute loyalty he would eventually demand of all Europa. Everything he had here now was a result of his ability to gain the favor of so many individuals from different walks of life, and all he needed to show for it was words and the power to affirm those words.

"Are the men of our defensive units cowards?" Gregor always wore a scowl, but this event was worsening it as it was. "This loss is a stain on the Emperor's honor. Useless fools…" Emperor's honor. It surely seemed like he had some from that purebred perspective, Maximilian supposed. But if he truly had any honor, he would have been outraged at the attempt at Maximilian's own life and attempt to ensure justice was served to his mother's murderers.

But that was hardly limited to Maximilian himself. Even those so "blessed" with "true" royal blood, born from the Emperor's wives and not a "mere" concubine, were prone to disappearing. Maximilian had witnessed it after he was born. By the time he had reached his teenage years, there were at least twenty who held the title of Prince and Princess in the Imperial Palace.

Presently, there remained only twelve.

But Jaeger then spoke up, giving an explanation as to why they were routed from such a crucial position, so close to the Capital itself.

"I heard the enemy's Mortar Headds crossed the river," he said. As always, the Fhiraldian member of Maximilian's three Generals acted utterly laid-back, resting one leg on his knee and having his hands behind his head as he sat. Even his eyes were closed. But there was a sharp tactical mind behind that, which was why he was here on top of Maximilian's promise to restore the independence of his country from the Empire. He'd always considered merely taking that nation under his own rule once he claimed the throne for himself, and merely leaving it to its own devices to ensure he had a powerful ally.

"And whoever's leading them is no fool," he continued. He was going to further speak, when an Imperial soldier knocked on the door of their meeting room.

"Enter," Maximilian ordered, speaking for the first time since the meeting began.

One of the enormous wooden double-doors opened, and in stepped a soldier in dark red Imperial armor, indicating his status as a minor commander. But on his chest he bore a plain shield insignia. What an interesting development, that Johann Oswald "The Iron" Eisen would come to deliver the report.

"Your Grace, General Bles, General Jaeger, General Gregor," he said, in his young voice, saluting them all. "I've just received a detailed report from Headdliner Lieutenant Adelaide von dem Sudkusterriter, substantiated by Stark the Hawk, that it was the militia that played the largest part in reclaiming Vasel! To be more specific, Your Grace…" Maximilian caught his gaze briefly looking toward Selvaria, and she seemed to look back in turn.

Those two had some degree of camaraderie, he heard. Perhaps he'd be useful if she ever stepped out of line, if such a development were to occur. She cared for all her men as it was, but he had gotten close to her, or so were the rumors. It was in fact on Selvaria's very recommendation that he had been given a Commander-Class Headd. "Go on," He said to Johann, who nodded.

"Well, it was a single squad centered on a white Commander-Class Headd." Johann held up a folder, and Maximilian nodded at him. With that acknowledgment, he stepped closer to the meeting table, placing it there and opening it. "These are the pictures our Headdhunters and on-foot scouts in Vasel managed to bring back."

**-POV Shift: General Radi Jaeger-**

The Fhiraldian General stared at the pictures, putting a hand to his chin, quite intrigued. All older Gallian models from the end of the First War. Most of them had only handheld weapons to their name, while the Army Headds were beginning to experiment in mounted heavy weaponry. Jaeger himself had encountered several of them in his Lupus. An Army Shocktrooper's hip cannons were nothing to sneeze at, even in his superior armor. But the one that stood out to him was…

"There's the one he was talking about," he said, indicating the Edelweiss. The pictures were in sepia tone, but even then the leader of Squad 7 stood out among the monochrome with its bright paint job. "That's obviously a Commander model. That partially explains why we lost. The reports state that the Militia was at the front of the Vasel advance while the Army waited near the back and acted as anti-air support."

"The Edelweiss?" It seemed Gregor recognized it. Not a surprise. As a man who majored in military history, recognizing something like that wouldn't be difficult for him. "I've seen the reports. Even in a country of peasants and barbarians, what is such a machine doing in the Militia's forces and not the Army itself?"

_If measured by rank, anyone in Gallia would be a peasant compared to a Grand Duke such as yourself, _Jaeger thought as he responded. "Regardless of the reason it is there, by the field photos alone, it's easy to see how well-armed it is. Though a Commander Headd is only as useful as the 'Liner at its controls, it's quite obviously clear that with such a plan as making use of the river, even if he's not as good as perhaps ourselves, he has a keen enough mind to hit us from where we weren't expecting." Jaeger then looked directly at Johann. "How many of our men made it back?" He asked.

"Well… From that immediate area where the attack occurred, only Lieutenant Ritter and twelve of our Headdhunters, including Captain Stark, were able to retreat safely," Johann replied, sounding rather downtrodden.

Selvaria finally spoke up now, standing up and walking to get a closer look of the photos—and, unless Jaeger's eyes deceived him, The Iron himself.

"Those that did make it back will be able to keep fighting. And we must fight ever harder for those who did not," she said, encouragingly, before turning to look back at their collective commander with those icy, but ever-deep red eyes of hers. Selvaria Bles, the Valkyria War Witch. A mere flesh-and-blood being able to exceed a Mortar Headd in combat. If Jaeger hadn't seen the results of her power at work, even he might have been a little disbelieving.

"But," she continued, now that her gaze was upon His Grace, "we must find out how to crush Gallia's resistance. They will no doubt be emboldened by their victory at Vasel and make a push toward Central Gallia. We must end it, swiftly and decisively."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Jaeger replied, smirking just a bit, while Selvaria merely gave an expressionless nod in his direction. "Now, then, General Gregor, please tell us more about this 'Edelweiss'." He looked back at his… Odd confidant. To think that they had found it so easy to confide in each other despite being of entirely opposite ideologies, and the fact that they had so many reasons to hate each other. Jaeger himself hating Gregor for the slaughter that was his campaign at Fhirald, and Gregor for having his ego severely dampened and his leg injured in a close-range duel against Jaeger himself.

Truly companionship forged in the Blue Flame itself… For those who believed such a thing was malevolent, in any case.

Adjusting his glasses somewhat, Gregor explained for all present. "The Edelweiss is a Mortar Headd from the First Europan War. So named for its white hue as can be seen in the photos. It was made use of by General Belgen Gunther against Imperial forces that had spilled into Gallia while fighting against the Federation. At the time, due to his rank, it was considered to be the absolute pinnacle of Mortar Headd technology, at least in Gallia itself." As usual, he had to add that qualifier to the end to preserve his pride. "After the war was over, like all Commander-Class Headds, it remained the private property of Belgen Gunther until his death. Hmm, I see… The loss of the Panzer-Hummel at Bruhl…"

_Hmm, clearly you've made use of Gallian history books. Most impressive, Berthold._ For all that he spoke out against cultures not his own, he certainly made it a point to study them just in case.

"How should we proceed, then, Your Grace?" Selvaria asked Maximilian.

He stood up to make his point. "If we do not stop this 'Edelweiss' quickly, it shall continue to build up the Gallian morale. Even in an Archduchy such as Gallia, the people are still far more easily moved by a grassroots commander performing feats they can only describe as miracles. Where is it now?" When he made it all the way around his desk, Gregor and Jaeger stood as well, and all eyes were on the Prince.

"Unknown, Your Grace. I would presume it's still stationed in Randgriz for maintenance, as it was damaged by Lieutenant Sudkusteritter and our Headdhunters," Johann answered. Jaeger noted that his tone was nervous, but unwavering. In the face of such a ruthless commander as Maximilian, not to mention with Gregor so close, Jaeger greatly understood what he was feeling. These men were not like Selvaria. They truly saw him as a mere tool and nothing more.

"I see. We will require reinforcements in central Gallia regardless. Additionally, if you can find any information on the 'Edelweiss' chief mechanic, see to it that We or one of the Drei Stern receive it immediately."

"Yes, Your Grace!"

Maximilian stopped just in front of the map, and pointed toward the Kloden Wildwood area. "Our supply route through Kloden must be made unshakable." He then turned to Gregor.

"Gregor, see to a… Restructuring of our central forces. You will then proceed northward."

"Sir," the General replied, putting a clenched fist to his chest as a form of salute.

"We will head to Barious. Selvaria, be so kind as to accompany Us there," he went on.

As Jaeger would have expected of one with such heartfelt loyalty, she gave a gracious bow. "With pleasure," she said, while her head was still down. "And to the ends of the earth, Your Grace."

_Your feelings for the Prince couldn't be more obvious,_ Jaeger thought. Why not, then, did the Prince act on them? Jaeger knew what he was precisely, and some of his circumstances—it was somewhat common knowledge at this point throughout the Empire, especially since he'd made a point to become effectively famous with his charm and egalitarian recruitment policy. A Prince with no claim to the throne, who nonetheless acted princely. Surely he would, then, not mind such a relationship with his General.

There were many things, Jaeger supposed, that he simply didn't know about Maximilian. But really, it wasn't his place to know or to interfere in private affairs in such a way. He was here for truly one thing only: To regain for his kingdom the freedom it once had. Even if it was at the cost of Gallia's own.

He snapped to attention when Maximilian directly addressed him. "Jaeger. See to it that the Kloden base and supply lines are protected. Gallia may have already dispatched troops to the south. Therefore, make haste to Kloden."

"Of course." Jaeger gave a casual wave as his acknowledgment, not breaking eye contact with Maximilian. He could see Gregor scoffing silently out of the corner of his eye at this. Such a prim and proper man he was.

"Lieutenant Eisen the Iron." Maximilian then focused his attention on Johann, who was still standing at the other end of the table.

"Yes, Your Grace!"

"Ensure that all troops are swiftly informed of the 'Edelweiss' Mortar Headd. And to all of you, should any of us encounter it, you are tasked to destroy it and its chief mechanic, if they can be found, by any means necessary."

"Yes, Your Grace," replied all presently in the meeting room at once.

So, then, the Gallians were making enough of a name for themselves to have a single one of them pointed out for destruction. This was getting interesting…

**-POV Shift: Brigitte "Rosie" Stark-**

Rosie honestly agreed with Largo when he said Welkin was nuts(even if he pulled that damn-fool maneuver back in Vasel himself), but this was taking the cake.

He just wouldn't stop searching in the damn grass… Well, at least it was easier looking at that all the damn tall trees. They were just plain everywhere. Even if they were on a beaten path, it didn't do anything to stop her being disoriented just staring at their trunks and leaves… Even if everyone and their mother had a Mortar Headd, using one was supposed to make you feel big, like you could take on anything. But these trees.. They were mocking her. And Rosie knew it.

"What are we doing?" She finally had to ask, as her patience had reached its absolute limit. While Welkin kept on sifting around, they were sitting here with their Mortar Headds parked and just… Watching. Watching Welkin go on an ACTUAL fool's errand just made her want to give up even more than she did already. "Whose bright idea was it to come out here anyway? Enough with the trees already…"

"You can say that again," Largo replied to her, and she turned around from watching Welkin dig(maybe he was, after all) to look at him. "Woods are so thick, you can't tell up from down with these trees."

Rosie spotted Welkin standing up from the spot where he was previously to walk and crouch down somewhere else. She looked at his university buddy Juno now—that bespectacled schoolgirl who seemed to just be watching him work a little too fondly…

"Here we go…" Welkin muttered to himself.

"What did he find?" Rosie asked. "A map in the dirt?"

That was when that Juno girl finally spoke up, and she didn't look too happy at her comment. "Welkin's doing his best—this is his skill, what he was studying. I'm sure it'll help us out in the long run. Right, Welkin?"

Welkin looked up, nodding at her. "You've got it right, Juno." He smiled, and Rosie saw her blush a bit while adjusting her glasses nervously. Rosie watched her and Alicia both walk over, curious as to what Welkin found, while she just remained where she was. What was going to happen now.

"Alicia." Welkin took whatever he found and dropped it in her hands. "Hold onto these for me, will ya?"

"Sure, Welkin," she replied, taking it and examining it. "What are these, some kind of nuts?"

"No," both Welkin and Juno answered back at once. The two of them exchanged a short laugh, while Alicia looked on bewildered.

"They're Longbeard goat droppings," Welkin finished explaining.

Rosie buried her forehead in her hand as Alicia let out a scream, and she just knew she dropped them. "Ewww! Welkin! You made me hold poo!?" She protested. She had all of Rosie's sympathies right now. "Are you crazy!?"

_Yes, yes he is, _Rosie mentally responded, and a great part of her wanted to say that aloud.

"Not to worry," Juno replied, "with your gloves and the fact you weren't holding them too close to an orifice, any dangerous microbes they might have pose no threat to you." Boy, were those two a match made in Valhalla… Rosie removed her hand from her face and continued watching on with crossed arms as yet another person joined in on the conversation.

"Welkin, how could you do such a thing to Miss Alicia!?" A man with a blue bandana stepped up to them all, glaring down at Welkin while he kept on searching. Noce Wordsworth, a man with a shameless crush on Alicia and an equally shameless dislike of Welkin. At least he was a damned good poet and singer. Rosie could definitely appreciate that.

"Well, it's like Juno said," Welkin replied calmly. "She was handling them carefully."

"That's not the point! You don't put crap in a lady's ha—"

"That's enough." And here came the dark-hair, defusing everything. Well, no matter how firm she was, she was still a Darcsen. Rosie was just waiting for something terrible to happen. Maybe her blood curse'd cause her "precious" Edelweiss to break down no matter how well she thought she tuned it. It was only because Welkin was up to his usual weirdness that Rosie was able to keep her attention off her being so close anyway.

"What did you find, Welks? Something useful?" Isara asked.

Welkin nodded. "Come and look over there, everyone."

Maybe something exciting was gonna happen. Rosie exchanged a look with Largo, and walked up to join the rest of the party. Even Noce was staring down at where Welkin was pointing. It was… A small path between the higher sections of the Kloden, with some grass in it.

"Maybe you should explain better," she said to Welkin, "cuz I sure don't get it."

"Take a closer look," Largo said to her. "At the grass." Rosie squinted a bit, seeing that he must have noticed what the guy was talking about. At least she could trust his observations a lot better than Welkin's at face value.

"I see… The grass has been flattened." Juno nodded. "So this is an animal trail…"

"Right again, Juno." Welkin smiled at her, and she blushed again, but Rosie saw that Alicia and Noce both seemed to notice, and glared from where he couldn't see them. "With any luck, this could prove really useful. Animals have a natural instinct to follow the most efficient path."

"So we just need to make like goats and follow the trail…" Rosie chuckled a bit. Welkin stood up, nodding.

"The enemy supply base should be nearby." He looked now at the rest of the group. "Noce, Juno, I'd like you to take Catherine and Homer and follow this trail. Radio back if you find anything, okay?"

"Yes Sir," Juno replied enthusiastically, while Noce just gave an irritated nod.

"Yeah, but don't you put any more crap in Alicia's hands, got it? I can't be sure I'll hold myself back next time," he threatened. Welkin just looked at him with confusion, which only got a frustrated groan out of him. Taking his rifle out of its holster, Noce walked forward into the trail, but waited. "Juno, go get Homer and Catherine, alright?"

She nodded, and gave one last smile at Welkin. "Good luck, Welkin… …Sir," she said, before running off toward the rear of where they'd stopped.

"I'll go and crouch all their Mortar Headds so they're not easily spotted," Isara offered.

"Don't trip 'em," Rosie taunted as she ran off. But Isara clearly heard her, as she turned around and gave that wide-eyed glare of hers. But when she turned back toward Welkin, she saw that he was glaring as well.

"That's strike two, Rosie. The rest of you, enter your Headds. Our operation starts here," he said, quite sternly. Sighing, Rosie did as she was ordered. No point in arguing with that anymore. What was he gonna do if she kept saying she didn't like his sister, anyway?

She needed to go relax…

About fifteen minutes later, she was sitting on the foot of her Mortar Headd, back by the rear, while Isara was climbing into Homer's, then Noce's, then Juno's Mortar Headds and kneeling them down one by one. Over all the noise of the whirring and startups, she hummed and vocalized to herself.

Man, did she miss singing and performing at the bar. It was small, and just a hobby, but still. The Imperials invading took that away from her. At least Darcsens didn't make them come knocking this time. That would've been too damned much.

"You sing quite nicely," came Isara's voice all of a sudden. It made her jump a bit, and she turned to look at her. That blue hair, those dark eyes… Oh, she thought she was big cuz she wasn't being angry this time, huh?

Rosie just waved off the comment. "I don't need you to tell me that." She could feel that glare returning, but paid it no mind.

"It's true, though. And you don't need to act like that to her. She WAS complimenting you."

Rosie looked toward the newcomer—it was Alicia. "Whatever…" She sighed slightly. "So I guess you both heard me, huh? Don't think much of it—just a song I used to sing back in the day," Rosie explained to them both.

"You were a singer once?" Alicia replied, tilting her head slightly. Rosie just laughed a bit, shaking her head.

"Nah, that's too pretty a picture. I just sang at a bar back in my hometown, y'know? Not like I toured Europa or anything." It sounded like a nice prospect, but she was just a small-town girl. Even if she or Noce were brilliant at what they did, who was gonna notice them?

"Still, it was really pretty," Alicia said, smiling at her. "I'd love to hear the whole thing sometime."

"I as well… If you'd ALLOW me to." The venom in Isara's voice… Sheesh, it stung more and more every time. Rosie couldn't let it get to her.

"Hmph, fine. If that's what you want, I'll put on a little show once we've got a decent break," she boasted, standing up from her Shocktrooper Headd's foot, only to stop suddenly when she heard a rustling in the grass.

"We're not alone here," Isara said. Rosie cursed her luck that she hadn't brought down her personal rifle, having only a sidearm on hand, but she drew that regardless. Alicia, on the other hand, was thankfully more prepared.

"I'll go investigate," she said, taking her rifle and slowly edging over to the source of the disturbance. Once she was just outside the green, she finally spoke up. "Put your hands in the air!"

"Moink?"

…_Moink? What kind of Imperial goes "Moink"? _

Rosie and Isara both followed Isara to have a look of their own, only to find…

"It's… A pig…?" Alicia asked, full of surprise and bewilderment at once.

There, clear as day, was their "pursuer." A beige little piglet with wings on its back.

"It looks like a porcavian piglet," Isara observed. Rosie was about to say something in response to that, but she quickly remembered she was dealing with Welkin's sister here. She probably picked that stuff up from him.

Hmm, she hadn't had pork in a while, but she was made of nicer stuff than to make that pork out of a little piglet.

Rosie continued to watch as Alicia walked over, picking the little thing up. It was adorable, but it had an almost… depressed look in its eyes.

"What's your story?" Alicia asked. "Get separated from your mom?"

…Well that wasn't good if that was the case. What if the mom was an ornery little thing and thought they were attacking her baby? Wild hogs were dangerous things, and they had no problem attacking humans if they were angry that day. Which was almost every day.

Even the pigs response "moink" sounded sad, though…

"Hey, you, let's go further in," Rosie said to Isara.

"So a Darcsen is worthy to assist you, then." There was that venom again… And that glare.

"This is no time to argue, we need to check, kid," Rosie replied with just as much irritation, before just walking past into the grass the piglet had emerged from, Isara close behind with a rifle of her own. _Dammit. I'm looking dumber than a Darcsen. This isn't my day…_

She suddenly stopped, though, barely ten feet further, putting a hand to her mouth in shock. Yeah, the mom was nearby.

"Oh, no…" Isara was hit just as suddenly as she was, it seemed. The grass rustled behind them as Alicia joined.

"What is it…" She trailed off once she too came upon the site.

**-POV Shift: Alicia Melchiott-**

She felt like she should take the piglet away from this, but at the same time, she felt that would be just as cruel as what had happened. He was separated from his mother… In the worst way.

Before them all lay a large full-grown porcavian, probably as long as Isara was tall, with a bullet hole in her side and dried blood caked around it. Was there a skirmish nearby, then, that made a stray shot hit? _No…_ It was one thing for war to hurt humans like this, but animals like this had no part in it. Why should they be involved!?

It was a horrible and disgusting sight. It didn't look like the pig was dead for long, but already there were flies and other small things eating away at its body. "Why… Why even out here does the war have to claim lives like this? She wasn't a soldier, she wasn't even a person…" Alicia tried to fight the tears from forming, and though she was successful at that, she couldn't keep her sadness itself from showing. Or from making her hurt on the inside.

"You lost your family too, huh, little guy?" She asked the piglet. She got an even more depressed-sounding affirmative "moink" from it, though its expression didn't truly change. "I… Um…" Alicia looked at Rosie and Isara.

"You wanna take it with us, right?" Rosie asked. "…Why not? It'll just die if left out here."

"Besides," Isara added, smiling a little at Alicia and walking away from the horrible sight to help get her mind off it. "We're the militia. Every Gallian has the right to join."

Following her back to where the Headds were parked, Alicia giggled and nodded. "Yes." She looked back at the porcavian as she made her way. "You hear that, little guy? You're a member of Squad 7 now!"

Their moment was interrupted, though, by all their radios going off.

"This is Noce. Everyone's we've found the Imperials."

"We're reading you, Noce," Welkin replied. "We'll relay this information to the Captain, then prepare to move out!"

"Alright, then…" Alicia looked down at the porcavian. "Guess we're gonna need to find a place to put you down…" The camp they set up would serve a good place for that, at least for the moment. She could trust a few of the Squad that were standing watch there to take care of this little thing. Then… It'd be time to fight again.

**-POV Shift: Welkin Gunther-**

The path split up quite nicely for their troops. The setup was obvious: Their on-foot party, led by Catherine, would head on the Northern path to get rid of any Headdhunters and possible artillery that would shoot across the marsh dividing the two sections of this area. Meanwhile, Welkin would lead their Mortar Headds forward on the South path. A two-pronged attack. He could already hear the enemy Headds getting into position in their forward base on the southern path.

Catherine's team would likely arrive first at the Northern entrance of the base, and if they were lucky, she could take out any Headds that were standing guard to make the frontal assault easier. It all fell on their skills now…

"Do you all know the plan?" Welkin asked the squad.

"Yes, Sir!" Replied every member in sync.

"Then let's move forward! This supply base is obviously very important, so we can't have a single misstep!"

"Haha, now you're talkin' like you should be," Largo responded. Welkin chuckled a bit himself.

The Edelweiss had come equipped with a multipurpose loadout this time. While it was currently carrying its borderline iconic white machine rifle, stored on its back on the right side of the mortar launcher was a secondary cannon for more damage in less time compared to the machine rifle. Since this place was so well-guarded, they probably had slightly better units, so he was sure he was going to need it.

Now that all was ensured to be in working order, the Edelweiss began stepping down the Southern path, Isara, Largo, Rosie, and Alicia all falling in behind Welkin.

**-POV Shift: Catherine O'Hara-**

Even if they were doing this to kill Imperials, Catherine felt pretty relaxed out here in the Kloden. All the nature surrounding her, to make use of… But why did Welkin put it on her to lead this team? Maybe it was because she was a veteran, but…

_No, I won't lose any of them this time. _"Juno, go on ahead and tell me what you see," she ordered.

"Right, I will." Juno began to move on ahead.

"Noce, accompany her."

"Yes Miss O'Hara," Noce replied, and followed after at a brisk pace. It fell on them now.

"Homer, stay close to me," she finally added. He walked up and looked at where Juno and Noce were running,

"Right…" Homer sighed slightly, keeping close his combat rifle.

Catherine's own grip on her own anti-Headd gun tightened. She made sure to carry plenty of extra clips. Ever since that day… She wouldn't give the Imperials reason nor chance to draw their swords this time. Or any other weapon on their Mortar Headds. No one else would be allowed to fall as long as she lived… Especially not these kids.

"Miss O'Hara, we've found something," Juno reported. Catherine let out a breath as she got on her radio, responding.

"Right. What do you see, lass?" She asked.

"We've spotted at least two Headdhunters in positions overlooking the marsh. Clear shots to the other side. They're accompanied by an Artillery and Sniper Headd," Noce answered.

_Hm… Two Mortar Headds at this spot. This won't be easy. _Catherine got moving, and stopped as she began to climb over the incline to get to a better position among the trees. The Artillery one was her first priority. "Right. You two find a good hiding place, I'll take both of them out. Then you get the Hunters as soon as possible." She turned back as she was halfway over the side of the road to Homer. "Go help them, I'll be fine alone here." Alone, but nonetheless watching over them. Catherine had their backs, for real this time.

"Uh, but…" He seemed uncertain. Catherine gave an encouraging nod, and after a moment of hesitation, Homer followed along the path to where Juno and Noce were.

Once she was over the incline, she ran deeper into the woods, and even found a spot with some tall grass. Yes, she was truly bred for the countryside like this… Catherine turned to her right, and saw where the enemies were—it was a small forest cottage of sorts that was probably abandoned at this point, with a camp set up beside. This camp, though, was made for infantry, with sandbags and the like—Kloden was one of the few places where infantry could have an extended comparative presence like this. Just behind the cover of some bushes were Juno and Noce, keeping an eye on it all far apart from each other, Homer behind the latter.

Now she needed to report this. "Lieutenant, Sir, on the North side we have an Artillery Headd and a Sniper, alongside some Headdhunters waiting for you to cross the South side. If you move forward, they'll be pelting you out in the open."

"Right. Everyone, halt! Work quickly, because I'm sure their forward base on this side will notice us and begin attacking as well, even if we stop," Welkin answered.

"Ah, dammit. Way to make me get more impatient, Boss," Rosie replied, sighing. "But I see your point. We charge in there, we're gonna get blown to bits. Give 'em Hel, Catherine."

"Alright, that's enough chatter," Largo cut in.

"Roger. As soon as you're all clear…" Catherine began as she finally spotted the Imperial Artillery Headd, fully loaded with its VB-PR rockets on its shoulders, as well as a cannon in its hands. Of course, it was facing away from her. She set down her rifle going prone and aiming down its sights after having opened its bipod, adjusting the zoom on her scope. Once again she got on her radio. "Juno, Noce, Homer, is there anyone nearby in that small camp?"

"Looks like a few scouts," Noce replied. "We might need to pull back before they realize they've been found."

"Keep your eyes peeled. Between the three of you, don't leave any gaps."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied the entire party.

Catherine resumed getting into her "zone", making all the minor adjustments.

Her Gautt-A-4 sported a wooden frame punctuated by a very long, rail-like barrel, ready to deliver powerful bullets into enemy Mortar Headds. It was the gun that carried Catherine through the last war, and it was upgraded to fit with the current times.

The bipod helped some of the shakiness of the sight, but not enough. Catherine stopped her breathing momentarily once she spotted the Artillery Headd as her first target. Just had to line up…

The loud boom of her rifle's discharge filled the air, and the bullet soared straight into the radiator section after piercing the back. The enemy Headd seemed alerted to her presence now, evidenced by the fact it had gotten up from its kneeling position and began to turn around. Her position was given away, so she had to move fast.

Catherine ejected the spent casing and aimed once more. The Imperial was having clear trouble moving. Good, the radiator was damaged and its heat levels were rising. The Sniper appeared to be attempting to get up from its prone position. She'd need to be even quicker here… The Artillery Headd had turned halfway around by the time she caught it in her scope again. Once more she pulled the trigger, her bullet making a sizable hole in the side.

The beige-colored Mortar Headd stumbled around briefly before it fell over on top of the Sniper before it could finish standing. One more shot, just to be sure.

Catherine adjusted her position, shuffling around in her cover, only to be interrupted by the radio.

"Bad news, Miss O'Hara," said Noce. "The guys here are on alert—we'll be engaging them soon. Hang on.. They're heading for your position!"

"Right! Get 'em from the flanks as they move!" Catherine ordered, preparing to draw her sidearm. She could see the Imperial helmets moving straight at her previous bullet path. Had to make this count…. Already the rifle shots were starting to be fired off from her teammates. She just had to count on them…

There was the beige sniper Headd, attempting to get its much heavier comrade off of itself. The footsteps were drawing closer, and a couple of them stopped, indicating they were starting to climb over the rocky divide into the forested area. For the third time, Catherine slowed her breathing as she caught the side of the Imperial's cockpit and pulled the trigger. The machine flailed slightly for a bit, and then went silent, followed by rifle fire. The sound of it told her it was Gallian rifles, which meant that it was her teammates.

"Enemy neutralized," said Juno.

"Damn! Homer's taken a hit!" Noce cried, but his worries were soon dissuaded in a manner that worried Catherine.

"Heheheh, don't worry, I'll respond in kind!"

He sounded a bit too… Excited for her tastes, but she pushed it aside for the moment and began shuffling off to the side, hiding behind the trees while her allies continued the firefight. She drew a sidearm just in case she'd need it. She felt so helpless right now, but it sounded like they were doing a good job.

"Haha, there! You see that!? That's how you do it!" Noce said, once she neared the edge to get back on the main path to the North side of the base. "All enemies down! You can proceed as necessary, Sir, as long as you make sure to use that big shield of yours to guard Alicia!"

"Of course I will—though my shield's not that big," Welkin responded.

"Welkin!" Alicia protested, and Welkin laughed a bit.

"Don't worry, Alicia. I'll protect you," Welkin replied warmly.

"Welkin…"

Catherine slid down onto the path to rejoin the group. "Well done, all of you. Now let's keep moving forward."

All her squad nodded, though Homer needed to hold some Ragnaid to the wound on his arm. He seemed to have a mildly creepy grin about it, but it became a smile once Noce assisted him and offered some encouraging words.

Juno, in the meantime, could only look off into the distance—both to see what might come from where the supply base was…

…And to ensure that Welkin stayed safe.

**-POV Shift: Welkin Gunther-**

The march had resumed, the Edelweiss leading the advance as always. As they stepped across the road on the south side of the marsh, Welkin stopped. "Largo," he said, making his Headd turn toward the much smaller Gallian Artillery one. "Step ahead first with your shield, I'm su—" But the man he was addressing interrupted him.

"Get back, everyone!" The Edelweiss made a small hop back the way it came as a rocket came screaming through the air toward them all.

The shot harmlessly hit the rock wall on the side of the road, but Welkin could feel the entire group tensing up for further attacks. Where was it… "Largo, cover me," he said, having the Edelweiss kneel down. They couldn't have been far. "Alicia, scout on ahead and give me a measurement toward the enemy positions." As he said this, the Edelweiss mortar began to extend over its shoulder, but aimed at an angle. "I just need to adjust the trajectory and we can move on."

"Right, Welkin!" Alicia ran on down the road, keeping her eyes open for what might be awaiting her. It was clear one of those things was an Artillery Headd, but Welkin needed to make sure of the rest.

"What happened to shielding her?" Rosie asked teasingly.

"Well, shielding isn't just physical. I'd do the same for any of the rest of you," Welkin replied. Rosie let out a mildly exasperated sigh, and Welkin was confused as to why.

Alicia cut them all off, though, once she delivered her report. "I'm right behind a tree here, Welkin. Three Artillery Headds. One of them seems to be equipped with a long-range cannon of some kind. From them to you… It's probably about… 100 meters. "

"Right. Okay, get out of there as quickly as possible," Welkin ordered. He began adjusting the mortar launcher on the Edelweiss, the computer feeding him the predicted target path with a single line of arrows that got farther and farther from his position. The number climbed and climbed until… "Got it… Alicia, are you somewhere safe?" He asked.

"Out of range, get 'em!"

"Got it!" Welkin pulled the trigger, and a blue ball soared through the air, before coming back down on the spot Alicia had pointed out.

The explosion could be heard even from this distance, and over all the rocks obstructing the curve they could still see the large blue sphere rise above all before it dissipated.

"What's their status, Alicia!?" Welkin asked, feeling a bit proud that things were just going so well up to this point.

"All enemies down!"

"Alright! Let's keep on moving, Squad!" The Edelweiss resumed standing upright once more, towering over all its squadmates, and moved forward, its shield in front of it in case of anything. Welkin stopped once he saw the wreckage of another forward camp. Some cover shields were strewn about, there were flames crackling in a tent, and as well there were half-incinerated Mortar Headds, all of them generics. Though the incineration was just one part of the damage. They'd also suffered several ammo explosions and so were nothing more than three melting torsos.

Welkin gulped slightly, but pressed onward until he realized there was a side path right next to this area.

"Alicia, Rosie, go along the right and make sure there's no surprises waiting for us. There could be—"

A shot rang out from high in the trees and hit the Edelweiss in the shoulder.

"Headdhunters in the trees! Find cover, everyone!" Largo shouted, holding his shield up and getting ready for more shots. Welkin was never one for cursing, but he let off a "tch" that expressed his severe frustration with this development nonetheless.

It was good that he had put on his guard, as he was shot at for the third time since the operation began. A large-caliber round impacted directly into the Edelweiss' shield, sending him stumbling back, and only Largo's quick reflexes bringing his much bigger and more durable shield to guard Welkin against a second shot saved him from taking far more serious damage.

Another shot rang out from the trees, but it was aimed at Rosie this time, who managed a timely dodge and shot back into the forest with her Headd's machine rifle.

"Another long-range cannon!?" Alicia asked, trying to stay behind some semblance of cover all the while, but there was nothing but road and rock to go to, even if she went off to the side path, and the fact the enemy Headdhunters were shooting from the trees didn't make things better—they had every angle theoretically covered, even if there might have been only few of them.

"Where is it…?" Welkin looked on and saw the outline of a Mortar Headd at the camp far ahead. He couldn't make it out clearly, but it stood far above the rest, that much was certain, and just like his Edelweiss, it was in a most literal sense.

**-POV Shift: General Radi Jaeger-**

The Edelweiss certainly had quick reflexes, but Jaeger could tell it wasn't expecting to be shot at this much at this juncture.

He kept his trigger finger ready as he continued to look through his machine's zoomed optics. The enormous Mortar Headd, the Lupus, standing at 42 meters, stood high above the base, but far enough that the only way he truly recognized the Edelweiss was through its contrasting white hue against all the dirt, mud, and wood in Kloden.

Its twin horns were evocative of the Fhiraldian bull like many things Jaeger wore including his bull-head shoulder-plate. They added roughly three full meters to its height, and gave it an even more distinctive appearance on top of its severely bulky look.

Its enormous long-range cannon was, curiously, handheld rather than fixed to something like a shoulder, but Jaeger was proving immensely skilled at holding it steady against recoil. Additionally, it was held under the arms, two-handed, meaning he had no immediate recourse for close-quarters battles unless he dropped it. The Lupus' brownish-red hue made it just a bit harder to spot in the overall setting of the Wildwood where it was currently stationed. Painted on its chest, though, was a white wolf's head, while its shoulders had horns of their own pointing straight up, though curving somewhat like all the rest.

Finally, it had a pair of hip machine cannons that Jaeger knew all too well how to use already, and its melee weapon was a truly enormous blade on its back, at least two meters wide. The Lupus had enough engine power to make use of it expertly and with great power. In a clash against a lesser Mortar Headd, or even a lesser sword, he could break through any defense easily with that. But he'd rather not have it come to such an encounter. He continued listening to the sounds of attempts to counter the Headdhunters he'd ordered out the minute he'd heard the forward camp was annihilated.

"NO report from our men on the North side, correct?" Jaeger asked.

"None, Sir! We think they might've…!"

"That's probably exactly right. This is only a few of them, as well. I can't risk moving forward to engage, and running down that straight path will probably see us picked off. Hm…" He watched carefully for any sort of retaliation, but found none of it. At least not until a rocket struck a tree on the right side of the road from the base and knocked it down. Jaeger realized what he'd probably forced the Gallians to do, but a little dead nature was the least of either of their worries in a battle such as this. It was followed up by a few grenades on the left side of the road achieving the same objectives. He saw the smoke and flames rising from what was left, but still no attacks. Reports started coming in now from all his troops.

"S-Sir, we've just lost a bunch of our men! We're in no position to deal with those kinds of tactics!"

"Can't get a bead in all this dust!" Coughing soon followed that second Headdhunter.

"Dammit! Dammiiiiiit! My leg's gone! General!"

Jaeger winced slightly as yet more protests and cries of pain and desperation kept ringing through the Lupus' radio. "Get everyone out while you can!" He ordered. "Shocktroopers, watch the entra—" He was interrupted by yet more explosions, this one coming from much closer than before. Turning to the right where it was picked up, he saw one of the munitions stores go up in flames. _Dammit! They flanked us!? _

One of the Shocktroopers nearby Jaeger turned its gun toward the wreckage, and cut loose. But in all the flames and dust, it was difficult to tell if a hit had been landed at all. It was definitely personnel, not Mortar Headds that had done it, though. That much was certain. He turned back around, but noticed that the Gallian Headds were gone in all the commotion that had just been kicked up. "Double-time!" He shouted to all of them. "Grab what you can and run! If we get out with something, it'll be enough! Just strap it in and don't look back!"

Trucks were already leaving the area, it was just a matter of seeing if he could take anything with him. "Go escort them, Shocktroopers, I'll follow soon!" The Lupus then turned toward the left, backing up slightly to make use of the rock surrounding the supply base' main entrance for cover. Anything he saw, he'd shoot. Simple.

**-POV Shift: Welkin Gunther-**

Welkin had fallen silent at this point—seeing those fires start thanks to his squad was heartwrenching. And it was only going to get worse. Isara, Rosie, Alicia, and Largo were all standing around him protectively, as the Edelweiss knelt down and oriented its mortar cannon. He'd already begun calculating the trajectory to hit them right in the base and make everything go up in flames. "Almost done…" He said, almost too quietly.

"Welks? Welks!" Isara called out.

"I-I'm fine, Isara!" He lied. Welkin's eyes were darting around the displays while the cannon's angle continued to be adjusted, until he finally got a shot. "Here it comes…"

The following moment seemed to take forever. The trigger was right in Welkin's hand… But that was a supply base. Not everyone there was shooting at him. They were just trying to run around and get out of there as quickly as possible. He couldn't blame them, honestly—they weren't in much of a position to fight back against such a surprise attack like this unless reinforcements approached.

But then… They were soldiers, weren't they? Not like Bruhl. Even if Gallia was expected to fight back, the Imperials killed even children indiscriminately in his hometown. They were ready to off his sister just for being a Darcsen.

"Welks!"

Welkin's face hardened into a glare, and he finally pulled the trigger. The glowing blue mortar round arced through the air, over the fence and barriers surrounding the Imperial supply base.

And then there was a large sphere of blue, followed by smoke, and flames.

And screams of sheer terror.

* * *

**And we have ourselves a real cliffhanger ending! You'll see what happened in the next one! GetterDragonRagnarokSamurai, signing out!**


End file.
